


Кровь и шоколад

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг фильма "Кровь и шоколад" (2007) с Хью Денси в главной роли. Фильм про оборотней Румынии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Пролог.**

Снег в их краях редкостью не был, но Фили помнил, что всякий раз они радовались так, будто видели его в первый раз. Отец обязательно брал несколько дней отпуска и вся семья выезжала в маленький загородный домик. Это была традиция, которую никому и в голову не приходило оспорить. У Фили всегда начинало быстрее биться сердце, когда их машина, миновав последний поворот, подъезжала к дому, а по всему телу разливалось странное томление, какое-то предвкушение, от которого становилось очень хорошо и немного странно. И, переглядываясь с братом и сестрой, видя в зеркале заднего вида блестящие глаза родителей, он понимал, что они чувствуют тоже самое, и радовался. Это странное, чему он не мог найти слова, точно сильнее объединяло их, делало не просто семьей, а чем-то большим.  
  
Фили всегда выскакивал из машины первым и глубоко вдыхал морозный воздух, смеялся, чувствуя, как слипаются ноздри и от восторга начинал кружиться на месте. Потом к нему присоединялись сестра и брат, мама и, редко, отец. Они, запрокинув головы к темному небу, кружились до тех пор, пока не вело, а потом падали на снег и смеялись, пока хватило сил и лес, окружающий дом, точно замолкал, слушая их задыхающийся, точно лающий, смех.  
  
Фили любил это место. Можно было бегать столько, сколько хочется, не боясь встретить кого-нибудь или поразить случайного встречного необычным прыжком, можно было играть с братом и сестрой, которые уже подросли настолько, что в городе чаще всего не обращали на него внимания, предпочитая общество более старших друзей. Здесь же, в лесу, они снова становились детьми, визжали, хохотали и толкались, роняя друг друга в снег. И так здорово было валяться на нем, таком удивительно мягком, смотреть в небо и испытывать самый настоящий восторг. В городе с Фили такого не случалось никогда. Он любил город, любил их дом и свою школу, но по-настоящему собой чувствовал себя только здесь.  
  
Родители смотрели на них, щенков, возящихся в снегу, и смеялись. Отец обнимал мать за плечи, и она, кутаясь в пушистую шаль, прижималась к его плечу, улыбаясь задорно и весело. Фили никогда не спрашивал, но отчего-то чувствовал, что ей тоже хорошо именно здесь, в глухом лесу, подальше от города и от людей. Он знал, что будь на то ее воля, она никогда не покидала бы это место и жила бы так, как жили ее давние предки, ее род. Фили, хоть и был еще мал, понимал, как важен род и не совсем понимал, почему мама почти не общается со своими родными, хотя, очевидно, любит их. Спрашивать же он не решался.  
  
Потом ему часто казалось, что в тот день он хотел спросить у родителей что-то важное или, быть может, они сами собирались ему сказать. А может даже и говорили, но он не запомнил, наслаждаясь падающим с неба белым, мягким снегом. А может быть, так просто казалось, слишком уж быстро и неожиданно все произошло. В один миг Фили смеялся, ловил пушистые снежинки языком, а в другой, бежал к родителям, заметив какое-то движение за дальними деревьями. Отец, занятый разговором с матерью, тоже не обратил на него внимания. Никто не обращал, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
\- В дом! Быстрее!  
  
Резкий, срывающийся на клокочущее рычание голос матери Фили – он это знал - будет помнить всегда. Подчиняясь новому окрику, они все бросились в дом и в тот момент, когда отец запер дверь на засов, Фили увидел, как из-под деревьев выходят несколько высоких, темных фигур, в руках у которых что-то блестело. Он не хотел знать, что это, но память, живущая в каждом из его рода, заставляла его отступать все дальше, пока он не уперся спиной в стену, и щерить в безмолвном оскале зубы. Страха не было, это он тоже запомнил. Никто из них не боялся, ненависть к тем, кто пришел их уничтожить, была сильнее.  
  
\- Откуда они узнали? – спросила мать, у быстро заряжающего дробовик отца и тот коротко покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю. Бери детей и уходите. Я постараюсь задержать их так долго, как смогу.  
  
Фили видел, что мать хотела сказать что-то еще, наверное, отказаться, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и повернулась к детям.   
  
\- Скорее. Идемте.  
  
На крыльце уже слышались тяжелые шаги, и когда дверь вздрогнула от тяжелого удара, засов едва не слетел. Отец в последний раз кивнул им, повернулся к двери, вскидывая дробовик к плечу, а они вчетвером нырнули в тайный ход, который выходил сразу за дом. Оттуда было рукой подать до леса. Фили шел первым и то и дело отфыркивался от попадающей в лицо паутины. Этим ходом не пользовались с момента постройки дома, родители вообще редко вспоминали о нем, только один раз показав детям и объяснив, для чего и как его стоит, в случае чего, использовать. Фили слушал и кивал, но никогда не думал, что ход им действительно пригодится.   
  
Наверное, им удалось бы уйти, вот только тех, с оружием, оказалось больше, чем они думали. Фили застыл, чувствуя какой-то странный запах и удивленно уставился вниз, на пол, который быстро исчезал в плотных клубах серого дыма, откуда-то слышался треск. Огонь? Но откуда? В спину его сильно толкнул брат, но Фили не мог заставить себя сделать ни шагу, только теперь почувствовав, насколько, на самом деле, боится. Тело не слушалось, паника нарастала, поднимаясь, кажется, вместе с дымом и по лицу – он уже не мог сдерживаться – катились слезы. Мама что-то кричала сзади, он слышал, но не разбирал слов, а сверху уже слышались рычание и громкие, сухие выстрелы. Всего три, а потом раздался скулеж и стало тихо, и только треск пламени слышался все сильнее.  
  
Тишина наверху заставила Фили отмереть и он со всех ног бросился вперед, торопясь выбраться наружу. Чутье кричало, выло – за ними уже шли, а в узком проходе спастись от выстрелов будет невозможно. Он спешил со всех ног, слышал дыхание за спиной, а впереди уже виднелся выход. Фили коснулся его пальцами, когда сзади раздался выстрел, и вскрикнула мама. Глаза уже не просто щипало, а жгло от слез и дыма, и Фили ничего не мог разглядеть, как не старался. Он слышал только болезненные крики и больше всего хотел только одного – выбраться. Крышка, прикрывающая выход поддалась легко, Фили клубком выкатился на снег и тут же, еще не успев как следует встать, бросился вперед, под защиту деревьев.  
  
Отбежав на несколько шагов, он остановился и обернулся. Надо было подождать остальных. Холодный воздух жег легкие, хватал за коленки под тонкими пижамными штанами, тут же прихватил уши и Фили невольно натянул ниже шапку с кошачьими ушами, которую мама вязала сестре, но та, слишком взрослая, носить ее отказалась и смешная одежка досталась ему. Фили всхлипнул, размазывая слезы по лицу, и в этот момент крышка приподнялась снова, выпуская сестру и брата. Они выбрались, держась друг за друга, а следом за ними из хода вырвались клубы дыма. Наверное, они надышались им, были сбиты с толку и не сразу смогли сориентироваться, потому что никак не отреагировали на крики звавшего их из своего укрытия Фили и, вместо того, чтобы бежать к лесу, сделали несколько шагов к углу дома, из-за которого прямо на них вышли те, с ружьями.  
  
Фили развернулся и побежал, так быстро, как только мог, но звук двух выстрелов, прозвучавших почти одновременно, обогнать не смог. Споткнувшись, он едва не упал, ухватился рукой за колючий куст и едва не пропорол ладонь. Это было бы совсем некстати, потому что кровь, да еще на снегу – такое охотники не пропустят точно.   
  
«Или собаки», - подумал он вдруг и прибавил ходу.  
  
За спиной догорал его дом, и Фили так и тянуло остановиться, оглянуться, оплакать родных, но он понимал, что этого делать нельзя. Он должен, обязан уйти и выжить, иначе защита его родителей, смерть сестры и брата будут совершенно напрасны.   
  
Позади слышался лай и сердце Фили ушло в пятки. Отец как-то рассказывал, что происходит с такими, как он, если псы догоняют. Могут убить сразу, а могут откусывать по куску – смотря, как натренированы. Но хуже всего, если хозяевами им отдан приказ не убивать, а схватить. Тогда тот несчастный, что попадает им в лапы живым, обречен провести остаток своей жизни в клетке, без возможности освободиться, ведь охотники никогда не ведут переговоров с оборотнями. Впрочем, как и оборотни с ними.  
  
Фили бежал изо всех сил, путая следы, как учил отец и в какой-то момент обнаружил, что бежит не на двух, а на четырех ногах. Мог бы – завыл, но не от радости первого превращения, от азарта, от того, что в семье он оказался первым, кто обратился – сам – так рано, а от тоски и боли, что те, кому он хотел бы показать это, больше никогда ничего не увидят. Он хотел было заплакать, но волчье тело было так измучено, что сил осталось лишь на то, чтобы едва переставлять лапы и Фили сосредоточился на этом. Он бежал, потом шел, потом уже, качаясь, ковылял, и почти потерял надежду, когда вдруг увидел между деревьями просвет и услышал резкий сигнал машины, а потом чью-то ругань. Кажется, у него все получилось. Он выбрался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1.**

Бежать. Сегодня это была самая важная задача. Бежать, не останавливаясь, полностью сосредоточиться на правильном дыхании, на движении, заставить себя не думать, не чувствовать ничего, кроме того, как тянет перегруженные мышцы, как они, протестуя, болят, требуя остановки. Сегодня ничего другого Фили не хотел  
  
Как и большинство оборотней, он любил бегать. Ему нравилось преодолевать себя, ноющее, сопротивляющееся, слабое человеческое тело, которое словно намекало ему, что если он хочет бежать в полную силу, неплохо бы сменить форму. Фили, конечно же не рисковал. Это раньше, лет пятьсот назад – по крайней мере, судя по рассказам совсем стариков – можно было пробежаться в истинном обличье по центру города и ничего не опасаться. Но те времена давно прошли. Сейчас все они жили тихо или хотя бы старались. Не привлекать внимания, не охотиться в одиночку, не обращаться на глазах у людей. «У мяса», - напомнил себе Фили слова Торина, хмыкнул и прибавил ходу. Мышцы ног мгновенно напомнили о себе, говоря, что неплохо было бы остановиться и передохнуть. Вместо этого он наддал еще. До старой церкви, у которой он обычно отдыхал, оставалось совсем немного, и Фили не собирался делать себе поблажки.   
  
Ему нравилось это небольшое старое кладбище и, случалось, он даже заглядывал сюда, если было время. Сегодня никаких очень важных дел, вроде бы, не предвиделось, и Фили заколебался, раздумывая. Здесь было спокойно, а в последнее время покой был просто его мечтой. Он уже почти решился, когда вдруг услышал хриплый, надрывный лай и повернулся. Какой-то пес, трепавший неподалеку дохлятину, рычал и скалил на него зубы так, что это было почти смешно. В другой раз Фили бы повеселился и, возможно, погонял бы тварь, но сегодня не хотелось, да и настроение и без того не очень хорошее, окончательно испортилось. Чувствуя, как на загривке поднимаются волосы, он оскалил зубы и пристально уставился на собаку, отлично зная, что та сейчас видит – отблескивающие льдом зеленоватые глаза, вечного врага, и инстинкты кричат ей, что надо напасть, разорвать, уничтожить, а разум говорит, что лучше отступить. И Фили ждал, что же перевесит, но не был удивлен, когда собака, развернувшись, удрала, даже позабыв про свою добычу.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Фили накинул на голову капюшон и, высоко подпрыгнув, оттолкнулся ногами от толстого дерева, придавая себе ускорение. Он чувствовал, что слегка не рассчитал со временем и скоро будет совсем уже безбожно опаздывать на работу, и тогда хозяйка, старая, добрая, но немного нудная, Вера, обязательно будет всю смену рассказывать ему о том, какой он безответственный. Не то чтобы Фили было не наплевать, он вообще почти не слушал старушку, но и подводить ее не хотелось. В конце концов, кроме небольшого магазина сладостей у нее больше ничего не было.  
  
Торопясь, Фили пересек парк и, выскочив не улицу, радостно прислушался к телу. Он больше не чувствовал ни боли, ни усталости, мышцы налились силой, словно он готовился обернуться и преследовать добычу. Фили даже не стал морщиться при этой мысли и лишь снова подпрыгнул, оказываясь одним скачком на середине перехода. Какая-то женщина диковато покосилась на него из проезжающего мимо трамвая, но ему было наплевать. В конце концов, может он хоть раз почувствовать себя хозяином города, тем, кому не надо прятаться.  
  
«Это опасно, очень опасно и ты знаешь об этом», - проговорил в голове голос, очень похожий на голос тети Асты, но Фили только мотнул головой, решив не обращать на него внимания, и, на этот раз, подпрыгнул так высоко, что сумел оттолкнуться от стены дома. Здорово, если бы это он еще мог сделать в своем настоящем обличье, но это было бы уже слишком даже для Бухареста.  
  
Подбегая к дому Фили снова прислушался к себе и довольно усмехнулся, поняв, что лишь слегка запыхался. Это хорошо, значит форму он не теряет. Махнув рукой Вере, которая уже возилась в магазинчике на первом этаже дома, он быстро взбежал по лестнице, отпер дверь и вошел в квартиру, собираясь наскоро переодеться и бежать на работу. Возможно, опоздание еще не настолько катастрофическое, как ему кажется.   
  
\- Ты снова бегал?  
  
Негромкий голос Астрид застал Фили в тот момент, когда он стаскивал через голову футболку и он вздрогнул, едва не порвав ее.  
  
\- Это всегда пригодится, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь, бросил футболку на пол и полез в шкаф за сухой.  
\- Фили…  
  
Фили с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох, понимая, что тетка настроена поговорить. Ему же снова выслушивать то, что ему вдалбливали уже сотню раз, совершенно не хотелось. Вот только его мнением никто интересоваться не собирался и, напомнив себе о вежливости, Фили издал неопределенный звук, который должен был показать, что он внимательно слушает.  
  
\- Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что когда он придет, тебе нужно быть здесь.  
  
Астрид говорила спокойно. Как все они, она прекрасно умела скрывать свои чувства, но Фили отлично знал, сколько боли прячется за ее ровным тоном. Поэтому, все еще не оборачиваясь, он пожал плечами:  
  
\- Ну, а я не буду.  
  
От двери послышался тяжелый вздох, по полу процокали тонкие каблучки и Астрид повалилась на его кровать. Не обернуться было уже просто невежливо, так что Фили сделал это, старательно давя еще один тяжелый вздох. Астрид смотрела на него внимательно и вроде бы с сочувствием, но Фили прекрасно знал, что она ему совершенно не помощница. И действительно.  
  
\- Это большая честь, Фили, - негромко сказала она. – И ты сам знаешь это.  
  
Фили честно пытался сдержаться, но не вышло.  
  
\- Я вижу, - язвительно ответил он. – Для тебя эта честь обернулась тем, что тебя бросили.  
  
Астрид не обиделась, только чуть вздохнула и пожала плечами.   
  
\- Ничего не поделать, так уж у нашего племени принято.  
  
Фили только усмехнулся.  
  
\- Мне твои советы не нужны.  
  
Это прозвучало резко, но Астрид опять не обиделась.  
  
\- Ты молод, Фили, так что какой-то точно нужен. Думаешь, я не знаю, что такое, когда тебе девятнадцать?  
  
Фили неожиданно ощутил, как вся злость и все напряжение уходят, улыбнулся, и вновь повернулся к шкафу. Надо было поторапливаться. Он быстро стащил с себя штаны, даже не думая стесняться тетки.  
  
\- Тебе и сейчас не больше, - пробормотал он и услышал за спиной легкий смех.  
\- О нет, - отозвалась Астрид. – Я свои девятнадцать помню прекрасно. Я была беременна и понимала, что это то, что мне нужно, чего я хочу. Я знала, что мое место именно здесь, и ты тоже поймешь это.  
  
Фили слышал это уже много раз, так что слова тети не вызывали уже того же негодования, что раньше. Он просто пожал плечами, одеваясь.  
  
\- Ну, забеременеть я не могу, так что…   
\- Прекрасно же знаешь, что дело не в этом, - резковато перебила его Астрид. – А тебе стоит помнить, что мы живем здесь, в безопасности, именно благодаря Торину. Как думаешь, твои родители не хотели бы для тебя такого?  
  
Фили подумал, что его мать скорее вырвала бы своему брату сердце, чем позволила такое, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Вместо этого он, наконец, оделся и захлопнув створку шкафа, повернулся. Аста уже встала с кровати и, мимоходом потрепав Фили по щеке, направилась к дверям.  
  
\- Тебе не убежать от того, что предопределено, мальчик, - услышал Фили, но ничего не стал говорить в ответ.  
  
Вместо этого он быстро закончил переодеваться, захлопнул шкаф и спустился в магазин. Вера, конечно же, тут же принялась ворчать, но Фили привычно не обращал на нее внимания и скоро старушка замолчала.  
  
Дело спорилось и Фили, в тысячный, наверное, уже раз вспомнил о том, как сначала не хотел работать в лавке. Как и всем молодым волкам, ему хотелось чего-то особенного, но Торин не позволил и приказал Вере взять его в обучение. Фили пытался протестовать, перепортил кучу товара, но дядя был настойчив, а старушка ласкова, так что постепенно он привык. К тому же, совсем скоро обнаружилось, что не так уж все и ужасно. Шоколад пах восхитительно, а составлять смеси и выдумывать начинки оказалось очень увлекательно. Вера, конечно, как и все старики, была консервативна и не давала ему попробовать что-то совсем уж невероятное, но идеи, в основном, принимала, так что Фили довольно быстро успокоился, привык, и вот уже лет шесть работал здесь, на первом этаже дома, где они с тетей Астой жили. Конечно, многие считали, что он занимается не мужским делом, многие, особенно Фрерин и его товарищи, старались задеть, но Фили сохранял непоколебимое спокойствие и даже они от него постепенно отстали. Тем более, что купить своим девчонкам коробку-другую конфет в лавке не брезговали никогда.  
  
Конечно, Фили прекрасно понимал, зачем Торин сделал это – чтобы был на глазах. Знал он и о том, что дядя приплачивает старой волчице за то, чтобы присматривала за ним, ведь Аста, особенно в последние пару лет, стала не очень-то надежна, да и план его она не очень поддерживала. Не протестовала, да. Но ведь это совсем другое и Торин это чувствовал.  
  
Фили аккуратно украсил верхушку конфеты небольшим миндальным орешком и прикусил губу.  
  
Когда он только приехал в Румынию, после случившегося с его семьей, он был благодарен дяде за то, что тот его принял, помог. Фили был настолько счастлив, что у него есть семья, стая, что не обращал внимания ни на что – ни на жестокость, с которой Торин вел любые дела, ни на то даже, как он поступил с Астрид. Традиции, необходимость придерживаться строгих правил, чтобы не выдать себя охотникам – Фили прекрасно это понимал, а то, что дядя привечает его, часто беседует, берет на охоту или просто усаживает к себе на колени, когда вечером сидит у камина, казалось нормальным. Он хочет лучше его узнать, ведь мама, Дис, с братом отношений практически не поддерживала. Фили это всегда казалось слегка странным, но он не задавал вопросов. Ничего не спрашивал и теперь, только прижимался к груди Торина, жмурился на огонь и вдыхал уже привычный запах туалетной воды, пота и шерсти. Он часто так и засыпал, сидя у дяди на коленях, и это казалось правильным, да так и спокойнее было.  
  
Когда Фили исполнилось пятнадцать, Торин сказал, что возьмет его в мужья. Фили помнил, что стоял, как оглушенный, хлопал глазами и только переводил взгляд с дяди на тетю Асту, а та широко и неестественно ему улыбалась. Фили точно сквозь сон слышал, как Торин рассказывает ему о предназначении, о том, что его семья рождала всегда только великих воинов. Он пытался сказать что-то о том, что не сможет родить ни воина, ни кого-то еще, но язык не слушался, а Торин продолжал. Он говорил, что пять тысяч лет они, лугару, вынуждены прятаться от людей, что они вымирают, что так продолжаться не может и порядок вещей нужно ломать. Глаза Торина горели, когда он, расхаживая по комнате, вещал о том, как велик станет их род, стоит лишь заключить этот союз, а Фили все никак не мог взять толк – почему. Почему именно он? Он попробовал было задать этот вопрос Торину, но тот его не услышал. Тогда Фили спросил Астрид, но та лишь вздохнула и опустила глаза и в тот момент Фили неожиданно понял, что он может задать тысячу вопросов, но не получит ни одного ответа; он может бесконечно отказываться – это не поможет. Единственное, чего он сумеет добиться, так это изгнания, а волк без стаи…   
  
У Фили по спине пробежали мурашки, рука дрогнула и орешек, которым он украшал новую конфету, лег немного неровно. Впрочем, заметно это не было и Фили выпрямился, размял шею, чувствуя, как она затекла и с удовольствием оглядел большой поднос, заполненный конфетами. Теперь надо отправить их в холодильник, а потом можно будет упаковывать. Торин что-то там говорил, что после их свадьбы он сможет бросить эту работу, но Фили знал, что не станет этого делать. Он прекрасно помнил, как Аста бросила свою работу в книжном и теперь проводила все дни на диване или в пустой болтовне по телефону. Ну уж нет, он такого с собой сделать не позволит и пусть Торин хоть сто раз будет против.  
  
Фили чуть скривил губы, при мысли о дяде, о том, что тот собирался заглянуть к ним с Астой сегодня вечером и решил, что стоит прогуляться в бар. Немного выпить после неплохого дня, что может быть лучше? Торин, конечно, будет недоволен, но Фили вот уже пару лет плевал на его недовольство. С тех самых пор, как понял, что брака ему не избежать. Не помогли ни разговоры, ни убеждения, а скандалить Фили просто боялся, так что, в итоге, решил стиснуть зубы и последовать совету Астрид.  
  
«Потерпи», - сказала она. – «Это всего лишь на семь лет. А потом ты будешь свободен».  
  
Фили верил, тем более, что выбора у него не было, и единственная мысль, что иногда назойливо начинала биться в мозгу – не решит ли Торин изменить законы? По древней традиции, вожак стаи выбирал себе пару на семь лет. Но – и все это знали – никто и никогда не брал себе мужчину, особенно, родича. Это была настолько само собой разумеющимся, что даже нигде не оговаривалось, на чем Торин и сумел обойти традицию. Что будет, если за семь лет его навязчивая идея о восстановлении влияния лугару в мире людей не пройдет? Не оставит ли он тогда Фили себе навсегда?  
  
«Или, скорее, перегрызет глотку», - подумал Фили, вздыхая, и потянулся к завязкам фартука.  
  
Усталость и грустные мысли одолевали его все сильнее, так что он, махнув Вере, вышел из магазина и направился в бар даже не заходя домой. Мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы сообщить Асте, но, случайно обернувшись, Фили увидел, что Вера уже с кем-то говорит по телефону и тут же передумал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2.**

До заведения, в котором обычно собрались оборотни было рукой подать, но Фили, как обычно, сделал крюк, чтобы прогуляться и немного полюбоваться городом. Его любовь к Бухаресту добавляла еще немного странности к его характеру, но Фили было плевать. Он знал, что большинство молодняка разбежалось бы отсюда тут же, если бы не четкие правила, которым их заставлял подчиняться Торин. Но Фили этот серый, скучный город, даже безопасность в котором, для многих, имела привкус плесени, очень нравился и не только потому, что здесь он и вправду чувствовал себя спокойно. На этих улицах, среди людей и лугару, он ощущал себя своим. По-настоящему. Словно бы что-то в его крови говорило: «Это твой дом. Твой по праву. Держись за него». Фили нравилось это ощущение. Настолько, что даже предстоящий брак с Торином почти не пугал. Стоило ему пройтись по серым тротуарам, коснуться облезлых стен и жизнь, кажется, слегка приходила в норму.  
  
Район, в котором они жили, не был ни привилегированным, потому что неподалеку находились руины какого-то старого завода, ни слишком маргинальным, потому что стоило здесь завестись какой-нибудь банде, как Торин или Фрерин, по приказу брата, быстро с ней разбирались. Так что здесь было тихо, совершенно обычно, с поправкой лишь на то, что район находился на самой окраине Бухареста, а населяли его, преимущественно, оборотни. Конечно, не все, многие предпочитали другие части города, но большинство, спаянное в единую, монолитную смесь, жило здесь. А жить без развлечений оборотни не могли и не собирались.  
  
Нога за ногу Фили брел по ночным улицам, заканчивая свой привычный круг, когда вдруг услышал неуверенные голоса.   
  
\- А это точно то место? Ты уверена?  
  
Люди. Фили уже устал удивляться, каким именно образом они узнают про клуб. В то, что не боятся – верил, в конце концов, достаточно один раз посмотреть что-то вроде Формулы-1, чтобы понять, что у большинства этих особей просто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Но как именно они находят сюда дорогу? Чутье, что ли? Или кто-то из лугару наводит, чтобы погорячить кровь? А впрочем, это было не его дело. Торин не уставал повторять своим подданным, что трогать людей нельзя, и его слушали, а остальное не забота Фили.   
  
От таких мыслей веяло разочарованием, так что Фили хмыкнул и чуть ускорил шаги. В конце концов, если люди хотят развлечься, кто он такой, чтобы им мешать. Не обратив внимания на то, как раскрашенные девушки в коротеньких юбочках шарахнулись в сторону, стоило ему приблизиться, он повернул рычаг и ворота, ведущие в клуб, отворились.   
  
Первая же встречная девушка-лугару, заметив Фили, заулыбалась, и тот тяжело вздохнул про себя, жалея, что не может даже пригласить ее выпить. После того, как Торин объявил его своим, за Фили смотрели тысячи глаз, а он не настолько жесток, чтобы подвергать девчонку опасности из-за минутного желания насолить дяде. Пусть иногда и хотелось, но нет. Кодекс там или не кодекс, но Фили меньше всего хотел проверять выдержку Торина. Впрочем, все это и так знали и подруги уже утащили девчонку прочь, что-то по дороге ей объясняя. Приезжая, что ли? Фили выбросил ее из головы, осматривая клуб.  
  
Здесь, как всегда было полно народу. На сцене играла какая-то неизвестная группа и певичка старательно завывала, наверное, надеясь на долгосрочный контракт. Фили только усмехнулся, зная, что Торин, с его совершенно непредсказуемым музыкальным вкусом предпочитает менять своих музыкантов чаще, чем носки. В этом, кстати, была одна из фишек их заведения. Невозможно было угадать, что встретит тебя сегодня – жесткий металл или кельтская арфа. Фили это нравилось. Он внимательнее прислушался к песне, одобрительно кивнул, подумав, что, пожалуй, у этой группы есть шанс появиться здесь еще разок и подошел к стойке. Бармен приветственно кивнул ему.  
  
\- Кого-нибудь уже себе присмотрел? – подмигнул он.  
\- Только выпить, - покачал головой Фили и бармен рассмеялся.  
\- Да-да, все так говорят, - он наклонился ближе и заговорщицки шепнул. – Сегодня здесь есть парочка интересных экземпляров. Тебе понравится.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он отстранился, а Фили только улыбнулся. Ответ не требовался и это он прекрасно знал.  
  
Ожидая, пока бармен нальет ему выпить, Фили лениво крутанулся на стуле, оперся локтями о стойку и принялся разглядывать толпу. Пожалуй, и правда, сегодня было на что посмотреть, а точнее на кого. Люди, смешавшись с оборотнями, танцевали, и Фили видел, как от толпы то и дело откалываются парочки. Некоторые, не в состоянии отойти подальше, начинали целоваться прямо на танцполе, а из какого-то угла уже неслись тихие стоны. Фили невольно глубоко вздохнул, облизывая пересохшие губы, ощущая, как вдруг стало жарко, как пряная волна похоти окатывает с ног до головы. В штанах стало тесно и он всерьез прикинул, не найти ли кого-нибудь на эту ночь. В конце концов, Торин сам говорил, что до их свадьбы он может развлекаться с мясом как угодно, под запретом только свои.  
  
Желание становилось все сильнее, подстегиваемое тягучим голосом певицы и запахом разгоряченных тел и, позабыв про выпивку, Фили слегка наклонился вперед, всматриваясь в людей. Без разницы кто – парень, девушка, но сегодня ему действительно нужен кто-нибудь, кто будет отдаваться послушно, покорно, будет смотреть с восторгом в затуманенных желанием глазах, почти будет любить. Никто не знает, почему, но люди так восприимчивы к оборотням. Фили сам много раз этим пользовался и знал, что даже очень молодой лугару может соблазнить самого стойкого человека и от пола, возраста, опыта и прочей ерунды, которой люди придают так много значения, тут ничего не зависит. Вглядываясь в искаженные желанием лица людей, он вспоминал, как Астрид рассказывала, что однажды соблазнила священника. Она говорила, что он плакал и молился, когда она оседлала его, но его тело говорило только о желании. Кажется, Торин потом подарил священника ей на их первую брачную ночь и они здорово полакомились. Не зря же он говорил, что любит Астрид. Разве такой подарок – не поступок влюбленного?  
  
Мысли о Торине неожиданно и очень неприятно отрезвили Фили. От полыхающего в крови желания не осталось и следа, а голос певички снова стал неприятным, резким. Негромко выругавшись, он уже хотел было отвернуться к своему стакану, как неожиданно заметил Фрерина. Вместе со своей бандой он сидел на самом верху полуразвалившейся стены и, как и мгновение до этого Фили, жадно вглядывался в толпу. И почему-то Фили хорошо знал, на кого именно он смотрит.  
  
Девушка была хороша. Короткие темные волосы, красное платье, ловко облегающее фигуру. Она изящно выгибалась в такт музыке и, кажется, прекрасно видела, какое впечатление производит на милого, симпатичного парня, так жадно пожирающего ее глазами. Фили только хмыкнул, подумав, что вот в этом она не ошибается. Фрерин и правда сожрал бы ее не задумываясь, если бы не кодекс Торина. Пойти против брата он не решался. Быть может, пока.   
  
Одним прыжком оказавшись внизу, Фрерин облизнулся и скользнул к танцполу, к девчонке, но та тут же отвернулась, дразня, повела бедрами. Ее подружки – и если Фили не изменяло зрение, обе они были лугару, захихикали, перешептываясь. Еще бы, для каждой из них было бы большой честью, если бы на них обратил внимание брат вожака клана, но, кажется, тот уже выбрал свою добычу. Осталось только схватить. Фрерин сделал еще шаг, и в этот миг девушка повернулась, почти наткнулась на него и, когда он потянулся к ее губам, оттолкнула, смеясь. Фили невольно насторожился, видя, как напряглись плечи Фрерина. Конечно, тот был недостаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы устроить резню прямо здесь, но за такое оскорбление мог и не сдержаться. Но, кажется, сегодня он был в хорошем настроении, потому что почти сразу расслабился и отвернулся от танцпола, даже не огрызнувшись на хохочущих товарищей. И заметил Фили.  
  
\- Тебе нужно было попробовать еще разок.  
  
Фили заговорил первым, не дожидаясь, пока Фрерин откроет рот, чтобы съязвить. Каждая их встреча и так заканчивалась колкостями, а несколько раз лишь вмешательство Торина не позволило делу дойти до драки. Фили не боялся, он прекрасно знал, что без труда одолеет легкого и тонкого Фрерина, пусть даже тот и на несколько лет старше, а значит опытнее. Сила важнее, а Фили был сильнее, хоть и не собирался доказывать это. Хотя, иногда ему хотелось выпустить пар и, наверное, именно поэтому он продолжил:  
  
\- Она обязательно даст тебе еще один шанс, - Фили отхлебнул из стакана, прикрыл глаза и продолжил. – Я уже вижу ваше будущее. Кольца, церковь и все такое. А когда все ее семейство соберется там, ты с огромным удовольствием перегрызешь им глотки.   
  
К удивлению Фили, Фрерин только слегка усмехнулся в ответ:  
  
\- О, это было бы волшебно. И знаешь почему? Потому что я имею на это право. Мы – хозяева этой земли.  
  
Фили не сумел не скривиться.  
  
\- Мы, Фрерин, миф.   
\- О нет, - осклабился Фрерин и придвинулся так близко, что Фили почувствовал на щеке его дыхание. – А главное то, что мы не отступим.  
  
Иногда Фили было очень трудно контролировать свои рефлексы, поэтому он, краем глаза видя, что к ним уже спешит стая Фрерина, схватил его за волосы и с удовольствием приложил затылком о стойку. Не в полную силу, конечно, и Фрерин почувствовал это, натянуто рассмеялся, выкручиваясь из его хватки.  
  
\- Думаешь быть сверху? – хихикнул он и, не дожидаясь ответа, хлопнул по стойке, подзывая бармена. – Абсент нам, - он ткнул пальцем в Фили, - и ему тоже.   
\- С чего такая щедрость? – приподнял брови Фили.  
\- Как? Нам же всем несказанно повезло! – нарочито удивленно воскликнул Фрерин. – Ты осчастливил нас своим присутствием!   
\- Может потанцуем? – один из приятелей Фрерина, кажется Финн, игриво подвигал бровями и Фили едва удержался, чтобы не размазать его по полу.  
\- О нет, - остановил друга Фрерин. – Танцевать он будет только с Торином. И совсем, совсем скоро.  
  
Он знал, куда бить, знал отношение Фили к этой проклятой свадьбе, что скоро должна была случиться, и теперь жадно вглядывался в его лицо, ожидая реакции. Фили только отвел глаза, стараясь выглядеть спокойным.  
  
\- Есть и другие кандидатуры, - ответил он и увидел, как губы Фрерина скривились в злорадной усмешке.  
\- Это вряд ли, - сказал он и потянулся к рюмке. – Выпьем за нашу гордость! За моего милого племянника Фили и его блестящее будущее.  
  
Фили с трудом сумел подавить тяжелый вздох. Сегодня их словесную битву он проиграл и знал об этом. Не обращая внимания на сочувствующий взгляд бармена, он осушил свой стакан, не почувствовав вкуса, проглотил абсент и жестом потребовал еще.  
  
Клуб Фили покинул через несколько часов. Все это время он пил, но сам чувствовал, что просто переводит хорошую выпивку. Опьянеть не удавалось никак, хотя он очень старался, но хмель все не приходил, не укутывал мозг в мягкое одеяло, прогоняя ненужные мысли, избавляя от тревоги. Под конец, бармен уже стал коситься на него, так что Фили, не дожидаясь, пока ему предложат кому-нибудь – Торину – позвонить, решил уйти.  
  
На улице даже то небольшое опьянение, что было, быстро прошло, и Фили грустно вздохнул, шмыгнув носом. Одна радость, что пил задаром, а то бы совсем обидно было. За спиной проехал автобус и он задумался было, не стоит ли поехать домой, раз уж вечер так не задался, но тут же вспомнил, что сегодня тетя Аста принимает у них Торина и передумал. По-хорошему, надо бы было перекантоваться где-нибудь всю ночь, потому что Фили отлично знал, чем заканчиваются такие визиты.  
  
Сначала все будет чинно и спокойно – кофе, для Торина коньяк, для Астрид вино. Тетя даже будет шутить, как с ней обычно случается, когда она немного выпьет, начнет рассказывать истории из их прошлого, а Торин будет сидеть, скучливо рассматривать ее, и пить. Хотя, возможно, именно сегодня у него хорошее настроение и тогда он даже будет отвечать, тоже что-нибудь вспомнит, в очередной раз обнадежив ее, а потом наклонится и поцелует. Он никогда не стеснялся делать это даже при Фили, и целовал Астрид жадно, по-хозяйски, и та подчинялась, покорно льнула к нему. О, это было то, чего ей так хотелось. Только так она на мгновение могла забыть, что ее давно бросили. В такие моменты Торин принадлежал только ей и Фили видел, как блестят ее глаза, как она выпрямляется, словно собираясь защищать то, что принадлежит ей.  
  
И у него от жалости просто разрывалось сердце.  
  
Так что нет, домой он точно не хотел. Если Астрид не удастся затащить Торина в постель, придется выслушивать ее жалобы на жизнь и вытирать слезы. Конечно, завтра это все равно придется делать, но Фили предпочитал отложить этот приятный момент хотя бы до обеда.   
  
Задумавшись, он некоторое время решал, куда бы направиться, а потом неожданно обнаружил, что идет к старой, заброшенной церкви, в которой когда-то любил бывать. Кажется, несчастный священник, любовник Астрид, служил там. Фили точно не помнил. Зато помнил, каким покоем дышало древнее здание, какие красивые в нем были витражи. Интересно, они еще целы? Надо проверить. И Фили, впервые за весь этот долгие вечер, улыбнувшись, быстро зашагал вперед.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3.**

Спокойно бродить по ночным улицам в этом районе, наверное, мог себе позволить только лугару. Фили несколько раз слышал отдаленные пьяные выкрики, ругань, кажется, даже звуки драки. Впрочем, это его интересовало мало. Люди всегда были для него чем-то слегка непонятным, странным, от чего, по возможности, следовало держаться на расстоянии. Он не понимал, как они думают, почему обращают внимание на мелочи, но не рвут обидчика на части за действительно серьезные проступки. Фили еще помнил, как родители настаивали, чтобы он с братом и сестрой ходили в обычную школу, и как он, каждый день, собирая сумку, ловил себя на мысли, что не понимает, зачем это нужно. Ведь они отличаются так сильно, что никогда не сумеют смешаться с толпой. Да и зачем, зачем смешиваться? Зачем показывать худшие результаты, например, в спорте, если можешь, на самом деле, гораздо больше только потому что родился другим. Почему нужно выглядеть не тем, кто ты есть? Иногда Фили думал, что до сих пор не смог понять этого. Как и того, почему, его родители, такие сильные, не смогли противостоять охотникам? Почему позволили себя убить?  
  
От таких мыслей хотелось выть. Или наплевать, как тот же Фрерин, на весь тот прокляый кодекс, о котором постоянно напоминал Торин, и пойти поохотиться. Когда Фили был моложе, он часто ловил себя за хвост в последний момент. Несколько раз убегал уже от дверей домов своих жертв, почти чувствуя на клыках их кровь. И он был уверен, что как члену клана, один проступок Торин бы ему простил, но что-то останавливало. Возможно, воспоминание о том, как мать твердила им всегда, что убивать можно лишь на охоте. А может понимание того, что стоит один раз оступиться и с Торином он уже никогда не развяжется. Не то чтобы, впрочем, без этого были шансы, конечно, но так Фили чувствовал себя увереннее, словно сохранял небольшой кусочек свободы. А кроме того, если они, лугару, и правда настолько выше людей, как твердит дядя, это значит, что он не должен, не имеет права поддаваться сиюминутным желаниям, он должен держать себя в руках. Иначе чем тогда он отличается от обычного человека? Многие, Фили знал, посмеивались над такой его наивностью, тот же Фрерин говорил, что раз они лучше, значит имеют право поступать по собственному желанию. Но мнение Фрерина для Фили особой роли никогда не играло.  
  
Вот только единожды принятое решение совершенно не означало, что избегать своих желаний было легко. Сколько раз бывало, что он почти срывался, сколько такого еще, несомненно, будет. Правда, когда он стал старше, справляться с самим собой стало проще - помогал бег и вот такие долгие ночные прогулки, почти безотказное средство. Побродишь по улицам и голова проясняется. Вот, как сейчас. А в церкви станет еще лучше, Фили знал это по опыту. Завтра, конечно, снова на работу, но это его не беспокоило.   
  
В отличие от того, что церковь оказалась закрыта. Это было странно и слегка настораживало, особенно учитывая то, как в прошлом обращались с такими зданиями. Фили хорошо помнил, как плакала старая Вера, когда рассказывала о том, как сносили древнюю церковь в ее районе. Кажется, за почти сорок лет там так ничего и не построили, а пустырь год от года зарастал сорняками. Неужели и здесь будет что-то подобное? Фили оглядел соседние жилые дома и, успокаивая сам себя, решил, что вряд ли. В конце концов, те времена давно прошли.  
  
«Как и времена охоты на лугару?» - вдруг проговорил внутренний голос, заставив его поморщиться. Фили еще раз глянул на табличку и решил спросить у Торина, что здесь происходит. Как хозяин района, тот должен был знать.  
  
Колеблясь, Фили окинул взглядом здание и вдруг увидел, что в башенке наверху приоткрыто решетчатое окошко. Какая неосторожность. С другой стороны, обычному человеку добраться туда было почти невозможно. Ну так он и не человек. Усмехнувшись, Фили в два прыжка оказался на крыше церкви и принялся карабкаться наверх. До этого ему ни разу не приходилось делать чего-то подобного и он чувствовал, как сердце колотится то ли от страха быть замеченным, то ли от опасения сорваться. Но тело чутко находило наилучший путь для подъема, а люди, живущие в соседнем доме, частью уже давно спали, а частью были слишком заняты собой. Да и кому, в общем-то, нужна ночью старая церковь, какая бы она красивая не была? Если только таким, как он, желающим перекантоваться в темное время, но сейчас внутри точно никого не должно было быть.  
  
Окошко действительно оказалось приоткрыто и Фили, толкнув створку плечом, перевалился через подоконник и почти упал на пол, тут же вскочил и прислушался. Тишина. Он не ошибся, церковь пуста. И все-таки он старался ступать как можно тише, сам не зная почему. Он не чувствовал смущения или неловкости от того, что пробрался внутрь как вор, просто не хотел нарушать царящее вокруг спокойствие. Сквозь цветные витражи лился призрачный лунный свет и Фили, как и всегда, остановился, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как изящно скрещиваются на полу и стенах тени. Он чувствовал, что начинает улыбаться, настроение на глазах улучшалось и он мысленно похвалил себя за то, что все-таки решился прийти сюда. Наверное, для любого человека это прозвучало бы кощунственно, но Фили всегда, в любой церкви, ощущал такой приток сил, что отступали все тревоги и проходили слабость и уныние, так что он просто не мог не смеяться.  
  
\- Никакого почтения к святыням, - тихонько хихикая, проговорил он, привычно устраиваясь на высоком парапете. Тот был спрятан в густой тени, скрыт от посторонних взглядов, зато сам Фили прекрасно мог видеть все, что творится внизу.   
  
Вытянув ноги, он с довольным вздохом оперся затылком о стену, сложил на груди руки и прикрыл глаза, собираясь хорошенько набраться сил. Они ему совсем скоро понадобятся. Фили глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя легкий запах пыли и снова невольно улыбнулся. Эх, знали бы прихожане, кто сюда ходит вместе с ними. Хотя, если Фили не изменяла память, где-то он читал, что люди считают, что оборотни не могут войти в церковь и даже ступить на церковную землю, потому что, мол, нечисть без души и на святом месте им плохо становится. Вопросом наличия у себя души Фили никогда не озадачивался, но слегка не понимал, почему должно быть плохо, если этой самой души у него нету? Что болеть-то должно? Впрочем, глупыми людскими предрассудками он не морочился. Вот и теперь быстро выбросил все из головы, предпочитая просто наслаждаться покоем, потрескиванием старого, уставшего камня, шорохами.  
  
Шорохами?  
  
Фили резко выпрямился, поняв, что ненадолго задремал и бросил взгляд вниз. Прямо под его балконом, разбросав по каменным ступеням листы белой бумаги, сидел худощавый, темноволосый парень. Шорох издавал карандаш. Скользя по бумаге, он оставлял на ней линию за линией, но даже острого зрения лугару было недостаточно, чтобы понять, что именно рисует парень, все закрывала его кудрявая макушка.   
  
Фили был настолько сбит с толку неожиданным появлением незнакомца, что дернулся, почти упал с парапета, прячась (зачем, ведь его и так не было видно?), а вспугнутый его движением дикий голубь испуганно взмыл вверх и внизу стало тихо. Сидя в своем надежном укрытии, Фили чутко прислушивался. Вот раздался негромкий стук (наверное, он отложил этюдник), следом послышались шаги и раздался голос:  
  
\- Здесь кто-то есть?  
  
Можно было отсидеться, не отзываться, но Фили тут же отбросил глупую мысль. Чего и кого ему бояться? Человека? Смешно. Так что он, помедлив, ответил:  
  
\- Ну, вообще-то есть. Если ты это, конечно мне.  
  
Снизу послышался смешок и новый шорох. Прятаться было бы уже совсем глупо, так что Фили выпрямился и направился к лестнице ведущей вниз. За шуршанием бумаги и крыльев под сводом церкви, он расслышал, как незнакомец спрашивает, почему заперта церковь. Ответа на него Фили не знал, но всегда можно что-то придумать.  
  
\- Это дорогое для нас, священное место. Оно под охраной.  
  
Парень издал еще один смешок, на этот раз скептический. В целом, Фили был с ним согласен. Он и сам бы точно также отреагировал, если бы ему сказали, что церковь – настолько священное место, что требует охраны. Даже в этой стране это уже давно не требуется.  
  
\- Я ничего здесь не украл, - продолжал тем временем парень. – А ты… у тебя не местный акцент. Ты американец?  
  
На этот вопрос Фили тоже решил не отвечать. Он уже спустился по лестнице и входил в зал, когда парень вдруг дернул какую-то дверь за ручку. Та неожиданно отворилась и резкий порыв ветра влетел внутрь, вырвал у него из рук небрежно сложенные листы и разметал их по полу. Несколько улетели прямо под ноги и Фили не удержался, наклонился и поднял один, рассматривая.  
  
На бумаге были мастерски изображены несколько волков. Оскаленные пасти, горящие глаза, вздыбленная шерсть. Казалось, еще немного и они оживут, спрыгнут с белого листа и, припадая к земле, жадно втягивая ноздрями воздух, отправятся на поиски жертвы. Хотя, тут и ходить далеко не придется. Вон она, жертва, стоит, удивленно хлопает карими глазами и чему-то улыбается.  
  
«Не чему-то, а кому-то», - мысленно поправил себя Фили, осознав, что улыбка предназначается ему, но в ответ улыбаться не стал, снова взглянув на рисунок. Если бы он не знал, что ни один человек, никогда, не видел охоту, то подумал бы, что это нарисовано с натуры, настолько живыми были позы зверей, а выражения на их мордах знакомыми. Но это было невозможно!  
  
\- Слушай, - кашлянул парень, но Фили слышал его словно сквозь туман. – Мне не нужны неприятности. Мне просто нужно было войти и все. Здесь такое место…  
\- Что это такое? – перебил его Фили, поднимая глаза. О, он отлично знал, как его взгляд действует на обычных людей и с небольшим удовлетворением увидел, как нервно сглотнул парень.  
\- Это… это наброски, - он вдруг слабо улыбнулся, явно пытаясь вернуть уверенность. – Я… Это для романа в картинках.   
\- Комикса? – переспросил Фили.  
\- Романа в картинках, - упрямо нахмурился парень. Это было так смешно, что Фили хотел было засмеяться, но почему-то не стал, подумав, что обидит человека. – Он будет такой… - парень зачем-то залез в большую сумку, висевшую у него на плече, и вытащил оттуда несколько глянцевых книг. – Вот как эти.  
  
Фили настороженно взглянул на книги, но брать не стал. Парень еще мгновение постоял, протягивая их, а потом спрятал обратно в сумку.  
  
\- Ты будешь писать про волков? – спросил Фили, снова разглядывая рисунок.  
\- Да, следующий роман, - ответил парень. – Кстати, меня зовут Кили.  
  
Он пытался познакомиться так явно, что это загнало Фили в тупик. У него было слишком мало опыта таких разговоров, что он предпочел проигнорировать и попытку познакомиться, и протянутую руку.   
  
\- Точнее, Киллиан Даринсон, - еще раз представился парень. – Я тут собираю материал для своего романа.  
\- А у тебя есть право на это? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Фили.  
  
Киллиан неловко пожал плечами и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Бухарест это сокровищница знаний. А разве такая сокровищница может опустеть? Здесь на всех хватит.  
\- Почему именно Бухарест? – не удержался Фили.   
  
По-хорошему, надо было уже уходить и скорее. Ночь подходила к концу, набраться сил так, чтобы выдержать встречу с Торином уже вряд ли удастся, но почему-то он не мог просто развернуться и уйти. Почему-то этот обычный человек завораживал не меньше, чем его рисунки. Фили рисовать не умел совершенно, но даже его небольших знаний хватило, чтобы понять, что парень очень неплохой художник. И так, наверное, думал не только он, если уж у Кили (так было удобнее) вышли уже несколько романов.  
  
\- Бухарест – это сокровищница, - снова повторил Кили. – Ты представляешь, я слышал, что здесь еще есть такие места, где волкам поклоняются. Когда я ехал сюда, то думал, что это преувеличение, но теперь мне все больше кажется, что это может быть правдой.  
  
Фили с трудом сохранил серьезное выражение лица, глядя на его энтузиазм.  
  
\- Но знаешь, - Кили запрокинул голову, рассматривая витражи и Фили видел, как бьется жилка на его шее. Так легко было бы рвануть ее клыком, и… - Это не совсем волки.  
  
На Фили словно ведро холодной воды вылили.  
  
\- А кто же? – стараясь выглядеть спокойным, и понимая, что это плохо ему удается, спросил он.  
\- Их звали лугару, - негромко продолжил Кили, словно не замечая волнения собеседника.   
\- Ты о вервольфах? – слегка нервно спросил Фили. Его всегда смущало и настораживало, когда люди заговаривали об оборотнях. Особенно вот так, словно что-то знали, видели.  
  
Кили кивнул, глаза у него горели, а на губах играла мечтательная улыбка.  
  
\- Приехав сюда, я понял, что мы совсем неправильно себе представляем их. Они вовсе не чудовища.  
  
«Познакомился бы ты с Фрерином или Торином, да даже с милой тетей Астой, во время охоты», - невольно подумал Фили. – «Сразу бы по-другому заговорил».  
  
\- Но кто же они? – вместо этого спросил он.  
\- Их почитали, - ответил Кили. – Они сочетали в себе все лучшее, что было в людях и зверях. И именно поэтому их уничтожили.  
  
Некоторое время под сводами старой церкви висела тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом голубиных крыльев, а потом Фили вздохнул.  
  
\- Это лишь легенда, - сказал он.  
\- Да, - легко согласился Кили.  
\- И об этом будет твой комикс? – спросил Фили.  
\- Роман, - поправил его Кили. – Роман в картинках.   
\- Роман, - согласился, улыбнувшись, Фили. – Так значит, он не про чудовищ?  
  
Кили как-то скованно и горько усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Мой роман будет о таких, как мы все. И, кстати, а что ты-то тут делаешь, прячешься?  
  
Разговор надо было сворачивать раньше, Фили так и знал. Резко повернувшись, он направился к выходу на лестницу. Показывать человеку, как он будет уходить, не хотелось, но скорость всегда была на стороне оборотней, если у людей не было ружей.  
  
\- Погоди, - оклик сзади почему-то заставил Фили замереть. – Я не хотел нарушать твое уединение. Я уйду. Скажи только свое имя.  
\- Зачем? – чуть пожал плечами Фили. – У твоих волков ведь его тоже нет. И, кстати, имей в виду, что врываться в церковь – плохая примета.  
  
Взлететь вверх по лестнице было делом пары секунд. Фили даже еще слышал смех парня, когда, проскользнув в окно, начал спускаться вниз. Кажется, художник пытался его окликнуть, искал – Фили увидел его спустя несколько минут на улице. Кили крутил головой, пытаясь рассмотреть его в темноте, но от одного человека спрятаться не проблема, особенно если лугару не хочется, чтобы его нашли. Так что Фили не стал привлекать к себе внимание, только отметил, что в церкви, получается, есть еще выход, и пошел домой.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4.**

 

На крики о помощи, доносящиеся откуда-то с юга, Фили сначала не отреагировал – ну что поделать, если тут район такой? Да и если кричит, значит, человек. Это люди, что не вечер, стремились избить, а то и прикончить себе подобного. Лугару же на своих не нападали, в стае царили жесткие порядки насчет драк, и Фили этому был рад. Поэтому, поддернув воротник куртки он уверенно направился домой. Почти направился.  
  
Женский голос, зовущий на помощь, был очень уже жалобным и испуганным, а выкриков, обычно сопровождающих драку двух человеческих самцов, было совсем не слышно. Зато в какой-то момент Фили показалось, что он слышит смех и негромкое рычание, а потом он вспомнил о том, что случилось в клубе, и тяжело вздохнул. С Фрерина станется напугать ту несчастную дурочку до смерти, а стае потом отдуваться. Вмешиваться не хотелось просто ужасно, но иначе Фили просто не мог и, вздохнув еще раз, он пошел в сторону, откуда слышались крики.  
  
Он шел по грязным улицам, осторожно обходил лужи и все ждал, что хоть где-то распахнется окно и кто-нибудь из людей потребует отстать от девчонки, хотя бы пригрозит вызвать полицию. Но все было тихо и, хотя Фили уже давно должен был бы к такому привыкнуть, он все равно каждый раз удивлялся. Как можно так накрепко закрываться от внешнего мира, от того, что происходит с другими, с тем, кто с тобой одной породы? Неужели они не понимают, что в другой раз такое может случиться с ними или с теми, кто им близок? И что тогда тоже никто не поможет, не пожелает вмешиваться. Хотя, может именно поэтому они так себя и ведут. Фили старался не удивляться, но все чаще, видя, как люди обращаются с себе подобными, чувствовал, что начинает понимать, почему Торин считает их просто мясом. Мясо и есть. В большинстве своем тупое и безмозглое, не заслуживающее ничего, кроме…  
  
Очередной визг заставил Фили встрепенуться и ускорить шаги. Ну что Фрерин там с ней делает? Заживо жрет? Вряд ли. До такого даже этот псих не додумается.  
  
«А вдруг», - подумал Фили и начал спускаться вниз по ступенькам.  
  
Он свернул в темный, замызганный туннель, сделал пару шагов и навстречу ему выбежала заплаканная, испуганная девчонка. Та самая, в красном платье. Она бежала босиком, потеряв сумочку и туфли, но, кажется, даже не заметила этого, так торопилась выбраться из страшного места, а когда Фили схватил ее за плечи, чтобы она не сбила его с ног, то почувствовал, как сильно она дрожит. Наверное, надо было сказать что-то успокаивающее, но Фили не чувствовал в себе ни капли сочувствия, только одно раздражение. Сама виновата, ну зачем было дразнить волков? Не сунулась бы в клуб, ничего бы не было. Фили рад был лишь тому, что не нашел ее выпотрошенной, а значит, они не привлекут ничье внимание. Поэтому он мотнул головой и приказал:  
  
\- Вали отсюда.  
  
Девчонка, всхлипывая, быстро закивала и рванула вперед так, словно у нее на пятках сидели адские псы. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Фили еще мгновение постоял, прислушиваясь к удаляющемуся шлепанью ног, и борясь с желанием последовать за девушкой. Но уйти сейчас было просто невозможно, так что он, стараясь выглядеть спокойно, пошел вперед.  
  
Он и не сомневался, что все они будут здесь. Фрерин и его подпевалы. Грегор, Финн, еще кто-то, чье лицо Фили не сумел разобрать в полумраке, да и не слишком-то хотел. Он смотрел только на Фрерина, вертящего в руках небольшую женскую сумочку, хищно скалящегося, и видел, как дрожат его ноздри, как он вдыхает притягательный человеческий запах и понимал, что скорее всего, пришел очень во время. Те, кто считал себя товарищами Фрерина, вряд ли сумели бы остановить его. Да и стали бы? Фили впервые почувствовал, что стоило бы теснее общаться с другими лугару, тогда он знал бы больше, мог бы предугадать их поведение.  
  
«А зачем?» - вдруг подумал он. – «Спасать всех безголовых людей не моя обязанность».  
  
И в унисон его мыслям прозвучал голос:  
  
\- Зря ты вмешался, Фили. Мы бы ее не обидели. Просто хотели немного поразвлечься.  
  
Фили вздохнул про себя.  
  
\- Ты знаешь закон, - сказал он холодно.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - недовольно перебил его Фрерин.  
\- Сначала одна, - Фили не обратил на его недовольство никакого внимания. – Потом другая, а потом что? За нами придут охотники и всех перебьют?  
\- Ты так говоришь, словно тебе такое знакомо, - осклабился Фрерин.  
  
Фили похвалил себя за выдержку. Хотя что уж, это был далеко не первый раз, когда Фрерин вот так, походя, напоминал о его потере. Фили никогда не мог понять, зачем ему это. Задеть больнее? Заставить взорваться? Потом, правда, он перестал гадать и просто встречал такие выпады молча. Вот как теперь. Фрерина это бесило куда сильнее. Он явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут вмешался один из его подпевал, Финн.  
  
\- Ой, да не хотели мы ее обидеть! Просто играли.  
\- Мы тоже ведь понимаем, чем рискуем, - подхватил другой, Грегор.  
  
«Ни черта вы не понимаете», - хотелось заорать Фили, но он знал, что это бесполезно. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что хотя бы эти двое действительно играли.  
  
\- Мы знаем закон Торина, - снова вступил Финн. Фрерин шутовски взмахнул рукой и все лугару, как один, процитировали:  
  
«Охота в стае или никакой охоты».  
  
Фили видел, как Фрерин скривил губы, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что в следующий момент тот мягко спрыгнул вниз и оказался с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
Они были примерно одного возраста и одного роста, различаясь только мастью. А еще тем, что Фили был крепче и он хорошо знал, что Фрерин переживает из-за этого. В их роду Торин был самым высоким и сильным, но он был вожаком, и его превосходство можно было лишь принять. Но вот то, что и Фили, не претендующий ни на какую власть в стае, был сильнее его, задевало Фрерина гораздо сильнее. Когда-то они даже дрались, пока Торин, переживая за репутацию брата, не запретил им. Тогда Фрерин перешел на подколы и издевки, но и тут не слишком преуспел, очень уж хорошая была у Фили школа. Слишком часто ему приходилось скрывать свои чувства, когда его называли «бедным сироткой», слишком рано ему пришлось привыкнуть жить с теми, кто, фактически, был ему чужим. Фили иногда даже жалел Фрерина, который просто не понимал, насколько ему наплевать на его уколы. Хотя, конечно, иногда они опадали в цель. Как, например, в последние месяцы. Как теперь.  
  
\- Законы есть и для тебя, - ухмыляясь, сказал Фрерин.  
  
Фили несколько мгновений смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а потом шагнул вперед, плечом отодвигая Фрерина с дороги. И тот мог злиться сколько угодно, но Фили знал, напасть он не решится.  
  
Прогулка до дома в этот раз показалась Фили совсем безрадостной. Несмотря на то, что он твердил себе, что на Фрерина не стоит обращать внимания, он все равно мысленно возвращался к его словам и не мог смотреть по сторонам, разглядывая дома, церкви, кованые ворота в изящных завитушках.  
  
«Пора привыкнуть», - твердил он себе, сжимая в карманах кулаки. – «Это всего на семь лет».  
  
Он сам понимал, что это не помогает, а сил отвлечься на что-то постороннее не было. Почти забылся даже тот странный парень в церкви. Художник. Фили даже и не знал, что есть художники, которые сами пишут свои книги, а не только иллюстрируют другие. Наверное, это интересное занятие. Может быть, ему бы тоже понравилось. Если бы, конечно, он умел рисовать. Вот только кроме конфет Фили ничего не умел делать. Хотя конфеты у него получались отменные, с этим даже старая Вера не спорила.  
  
«Тебя с руками и ногами оторвут в любой кондитерской», - говорила она, пробуя что-нибудь, закатывала глаза от удовольствия и заканчивала: «Как хорошо, что ты всегда будешь здесь».  
  
Настроение Фили, слегка поднявшееся, когда он подумал о Кили и работе, снова упало, и в дом он вошел снова хмурясь.  
  
Резкий, почти неприятный запах апельсина навалился на Фили, когда он подошел к двери их квартиры. Он настолько не был готов, что пошатнулся и наступил на скрипучую ступеньку, и прикусил губу, прислушался к звукам внутри квартиры. Чуткие уши тут же уловили какой-то скрип, а это значило, что Торин не ушел, он решил дождаться Фили после того, как провел ночь с Астрид. Можно было развернуться и уйти, и до утра бродить по улицам, но Фили чувствовал, что слишком устал. Больше всего ему хотелось, наконец, раздеться и забраться в постель, и если ради этого надо вытерпеть несколько минут с Торином, значит так тому и быть.  
  
Он отпирал дверь стараясь не шуметь, хотя и знал, что Торин давно услышал его шаги и даже, наверное, понял все его колебания. Фили старался для Асты. Скорее всего, та, радостная и измученная, спит, так пусть же ее спокойствие продлится подольше.  
  
И все же, по коридору Фили шел осторожно, словно надеялся, что его легкие шаги останутся незамеченными. И, конечно же, ничего не получилось.  
  
\- Она уснула.  
  
Остановившись, Фили вгляделся в дверной проем и улыбнулся про себя. Торин, как всегда, сидел на подоконнике. Скрип, который он услышал еще на лестнице, был скрипом ножа по апельсиновой кожуре. Фили всегда казалось странным, почему Торин, который не любил апельсины, так любит их чистить. Он мог часами держать в руках срезанную кожуру, трогать мягкую белую изнанку, вдыхать резкий, сладкий аромат. Если бы не запах, Фили бы решил, что для него это как замена чьей-то содранной коже, а так, просто не знал, что думать.  
  
\- Мне просто нравится, - поймав его взгляд сказал Торин и отложил очищенный апельсин в сторону.  
  
Фили слабо кивнул. Утром надо будет не забыть выбросить освежеванный плод. Астрид точно не станет этого делать.  
  
\- Она всегда ждет тебя, - негромко сказал Фили, но Торин только улыбнулся.  
\- Ты боишься? – спросил он.  
  
Фили невольно прислушался к себе и улыбка Торина стала шире. Конечно, он привык ко всеобщему страху, к почтению и уважению. Вот только Фили никогда не мог сказать, что чувствует это.  
  
\- Я должен? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, входя в комнату.  
\- Было бы странно, если бы ты боялся своего жениха, - проговорил Торин и Фили не сумел подавить тяжелый вздох. – Ты прекрасно знаешь обычаи.  
\- Да, - тихо отозвался Фили.  
\- Каждые семь лет вожак берет себе новую жену.  
\- Самку, - перебил его Фили. – Но…  
\- Ты нет, - вместо него закончил Торин. – Но это не имеет значения.  
  
Он одним плавным движением соскочил с подоконника, выпрямился и Фили вдруг отчетливо ощутил, насколько Торин выше, сильнее, почувствовал, как клокочет в нем злость. Но на что?  
  
\- Правила нужно уважать, - почти прорычал он. – Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что без них нам не выжить. Нигде не выжить.  
  
С этим Фили был согласен и потому промолчал, подумал только, что эту очередную лекцию про законы Торин должен бы читать не ему, а Фрерину. Он снова вспомнил перепуганную девчонку в красном платье и от души понадеялся, что она уже дома, в теплой постели. А завтра все ее страхи развеются, а еще через несколько дней она обо всем забудет и все будет хорошо. Он так задумался, что пропустил мимо ушей почти все, что говорил Торин.  
  
\- … напрасно.  
\- Что?  
  
Фили почти ожидал, что Торин накричит на него, но тот только спокойно повторил.  
  
\- Вы напрасно уехали. Твой отец зря увез вас в Америку. А ведь я говорил твоей матери, что не нужно этого делать. Но Дис никого и никогда не слушала, за что, в итоге, и поплатилась.  
\- Как же ты ненавидел ее.  
  
Фили знал, что это не так, но ему вдруг так сильно захотелось уязвить Торина. Сделать ему больно, что он не сдержался. И не пожалел. На лице дяди на несколько мгновений появилось уязвленное, почти обиженное выражение и хотя он тут же взял себя в руки, Фили этого было достаточно.  
  
\- Никогда, - покачал головой Торин. – И никогда не смог бы. Но ты отлично знаешь, как мы смогли выжить здесь. Я говорил тебе.  
\- Да, - Фили снова не сдержал вздох, - потому что держимся вместе.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Торин. – А твои отец и мать думали, в первую очередь, о себе. За что и поплатились.  
\- Не смей оскорблять мою семью, - не выдержал Фили.  
\- Да нет у тебя никакой семьи, - оборвал его Торин. – Кроме меня, Фрерина и Асты. Ты, как и твои родители пытаешься держаться особняком и сам, слышишь Фили, сам лишаешься себя семьи. Но ничего, - он попытался коснуться ладонью щеки Фили, но тот отпрянул, - скоро это закончится.  
  
Фили опустил глаза. Внутри клокотала ярость, и больше всего сейчас он мечтал вцепиться Торину в горло, тем более тот подошел так близко, что Фили чувствовал запах его кожи, аромат туалетной воды, вонь проклятого апельсина. Как бы здорово было впиться клыками ему в шею, ощутить на языке густую, соленую кровь и…  
  
«Нет», - Фили едва сдержался, чтобы не мотнуть головой. – «Никакие слова не стоят, чтобы из-за них убивать».  
  
\- Совсем скоро ты станешь моим, - продолжал тем временем Торин и Фили слышал его, как сквозь вату. – И тогда мы, лугару, вернем свое величие.  
\- У тебя не было жены лучше Астрид, - сказал он, сам не зная зачем. – А ты мучаешь ее. Приходишь на одну ночь, а она потом неделями плачет.  
  
Торин только усмехнулся и пожал плечами, показывая, что ему все равно. Глаза его сверкали, словно он видел перед собой великую цель. Да, может, так оно и было. Вот только средством для ее достижения он решил сделать Фили и это тому очень не нравилось. Вот только деваться было некуда. Никто не заступится, даже те, кто шепчутся по углам, что вожак спятил, раз решил взять родного племянника. Никто не поможет, потому что слово Торина в стае – закон.  
  
Торин постоял еще несколько минут, словно надеясь дождаться от Фили еще каких-то слов, но тот молчал и смотрел в окно. В голове у него было пусто, даже жажда крови отступила и он лишь хотел, чтобы дядя поскорее ушел, чтобы можно было, наконец, лечь. Совсем скоро он будет лишен роскоши ложиться тогда, когда хочется ему самому, и все время его жизни будет отдано Торину. Только теперь Фили, кажется, окончательно это понял. Выть не хотелось, плакать тоже, внутри все словно замерзло и он стоял, и молчал, пока, наконец, не услышал, как Торин уходит.  
  
И только после того, как хлопнула входная дверь, он позволил себе ссутулиться и вздохнуть, а потом пошел к себе. Астрид стояла в дверях своей комнаты, завернувшись в простыню, но Фили даже не взглянул в ее сторону. На сегодня разговоров ему хватило.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5.**

 

Остаток ночи Фили проспал, но на утро проснулся усталым и разбитым. Вспомнив, как раздумывал, стоит ложиться или нет, он покачал головой и вздохнул. Знал бы, что сон не принесет никакого облегчения, лучше бы провел это время за книгой, а так все эти несколько часов метался в тяжкой дреме, не в силах вырваться, все пытаясь догнать что-то ускользающее, что-то очень важное. Волк внутри – Фили чувствовал – злился, готов был вырваться и, хотя это как раз было объяснимо, немного пугало. Скоро полнолуние, время охоты и, хотя превращение их не связано с ним (все это человеческие выдумки), по традиции стая собирается вместе и вместе загоняет добычу.  
  
Так повелось веками и Торин не собирался отступать от обычая. Да никто и не возражал. Охота – способ снова встретиться со старыми знакомыми, посмеяться, почувствовать себя свободным. Охота – это прекрасно, пусть даже Фили еще ни разу никого на ней не убивал. Он знал, что остальные молодые лугару смеются над ним. Да что там, даже у нескольких совсем мелких щенков уже были зубы, но не у него. Кто-то шептался за его спиной, что он просто брезгует такой добычей и Фили никого не разубеждал. Объяснять каждому, что ему охота была нужна не для этого, он не собирался.  
  
И вот сегодня ночью он, совершенно точно, видел охоту. Длинные светлые тени, крики и рычание, и сердце колотилось в груди так, словно Фили чего-то боялся. Или за кого-то. Он помнил, что бежал во сне так, что, казалось, вот-вот порвутся мышцы и изо всех сил старался успеть. Правда, получилось у него или нет, Фили не помнил.  
  
Громкий звон будильника вырвал его из тяжелого, муторного сна и, открыв глаза, Фили еще некоторое время лежал, слушая, как успокаивается бешено бьющееся сердце. Пора было вставать и отправляться на работу, но почему-то именно сегодня делать этого не хотелось. Это было немного странно и Фили попытался разобраться отчего так, но ничего, кроме смутной тревоги не ощутил, поэтому рывком откинул одеяло и опустил ноги на прохладный пол. Послаблений себе он делать не собирался.  
  
Холодная воды смыла остатки невнятного сна, а ароматный кофе совсем исправил ситуацию. Фили прихлебывал его, глядя в мутное, покрытое разводами от дождя, стекло, лениво раздумывал, не стоит ли его помыть, и чутко прислушивался к тому, что творилось на втором этаже их старой квартиры. Пока было тихо, кажется Астрид, утомленная ночью с Торином, еще спала и это было просто замечательно, потому что Фили пока не чувствовал в себе сил ее успокаивать. Он вообще, чем дальше, тем меньше находил в себе сил на это, пусть даже и понимал, что это его обязанность. Остальные в стае над Астой посмеивались и даже ее самые верные подруги считали, что она слишком зациклилась на Торине, слишком лелеет свою боль. Фили когда-то так не думал, злился на них, но чем дальше, тем сильнее он признавал, что это именно так. Астрид сама не желает освободиться, она кутается в прошлое, не видя настоящего.  
  
Наверху послышался какой-то шорох и Фили вздрогнул, и бросил на лестницу опасливый взгляд. На ступеньках пока что никого не было, но он решил не дожидаться, когда спустится заспанная и уже расстроенная тетя, быстро сунул в мойку чашку с недопитым кофе, подхватил сумку и бросился к входной двери. Ему было немного стыдно, словно он предавал что-то важное, но прямо сейчас встречаться с Астрид он не мог и не хотел.  
  
Хозяйка магазина встретила Фили с радостью, мгновенно припомнила, что тот опоздал в этом месяце уже два раза, и отправила его раскладывать товар. Если бы мог, Фили бы застонал, потому что хуже этого занятия могло быть только растирание орехов до состояния пыли (старая Вера считала, что это идеальная консистенция для изобретенного ею рецепта конфет). В каком-нибудь другом месте это занятие могло бы быть механическим, но только не здесь. Вера стояла за спиной, контролируя каждую выложенную на поднос конфетку, на ходу меняя их сочетания, приказывала разложить по узорам или по начинке, и прекословить ей было бесполезно.  
  
\- А вот сюда лучше всего положить прямоугольную с белым шоколадом, - проворковала она, склоняясь над вазой, которая должна была украсить собой витрину.  
  
Фили, уже давно отстраненный от выкладывания вкуснейших конфет, согласно кивнул и сунул в рот очередную шоколадку. Сочетание горечи перца и сладости шоколада обожгло рот, он зажмурился от удовольствия и совершенно не обратил внимания на то, как Вера, повернувшись к нему, покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
  
\- Ох, молодежь-молодежь, - проговорила она слегка ворчливо, - ничему-то вы не желаете учиться.  
\- Ну конечно, - кивнул Фили.  
\- А надо бы.  
  
Старая волчица выпрямилась, ткнула его в плечо пальцем и кивнула в сторону витрины. Фили понятливо улыбнулся, подхватил вазу, поставил ее в центре и, чуть наклонив голову, оценил то, что получилось. Окруженная несколькими подносами, ваза смотрелась так аппетитно, что вызывала желание сесть не только конфеты, но и самое себя.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Фили прикрыл стеклянную створку, и в этот момент заметил, что на пороге лежит газета. Тревога, отступившая было во время работы, навалилась на него снова, и теперь Фили понимал ее причину. Наклонившись, он поднял аккуратно сложную газету, развернул и уставился на хорошо знакомое лицо. Девчонка. Та самая, в красном платье. Под большой фотографией красовался заголовок: «Исчезновение иностранной туристки. Полиция строит версии».  
  
Фили скривил губы. Полиция могла сколько угодно строить версии, но им никогда не узнать, что же случилось с девушкой. А вот он, кажется, знал.  
  
Он аккуратно положил газету на стол – Вера не терпела, когда ее почта находилась в небрежении, опустился на стул и потер ладонью лоб.  
  
\- Неужели он настолько сумасшедший? – негромко прошептал он. – Не может быть, чтобы он поставил под удар всех нас только из-за глупого желания отомстить. Зачем?  
  
Фили вспомнил девушку, как она была красива, потом вспомнил страх, искажавший ее лицо прошлой ночью, ее слезы. И еще он вспомнил то, на что вчера совсем не обратил внимания – женскую сумочку в руках Фрерина.  
  
«Надо было забрать», - промелькнуло в голове, но Фили почему-то знал, что Фрерин бы ему не позволил. Неужели он уже в тот момент знал, что сделает?  
  
Хотя, как раз это и неважно. Девушку уже не вернешь и, Фили не сомневался, тело ее запрятано очень надежно, так, что не то что полиция, другие лугару не найдут. Конечно, будут подозрения, ведь ее видели в клубе и многие заметили, как она оттолкнула Фрерина, но это лишь подозрения. Скорее всего, Торин поговорит с братом и тот отговорится, скажет, что придерживается закона, что никогда не пойдет против.  
  
«А может так и есть?» - сам себя спросил Фили и понял, что не верит в это.  
  
Напротив, чем больше он размышлял, тем сильнее верил в то, что это убийство – дело клыков его младшего дяди. А еще он понимал, что ничего не сможет доказать. Вот только одно дело, если не поверит стая и совсем, совсем другое, если вдруг поверят охотники. Что их всех тогда ждет Фили просто боялся представить. Перед глазами снова встал горящий дом, а чуткие уши разобрали дальние выстрелы. Вздрогнув, Фили помотал головой, отгоняя вспоминания, и поежился, как от холода. Охотники придут за ними, почему-то он знал это. Это просто вопрос времени.  
  
Фили глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать пугающие мысли, снова бросил взгляд на газету и неожиданно задумался, а как это вообще было? Успела ли девчонка добраться до дома? Скорее всего да, даже Фрерин не настолько глуп, чтобы рвать ее на улице, к тому же, если уж не все прихлебатели, то Грегор и Финн бы точно не позволили ему такого, не стали бы участвовать. А значит, это случилось в ее номере. Фили не сомневался, что Фрерину не составило никакого труда туда проникнуть, имея ключ. Сколько он сидел и смотрел на спящую, чувствующую себя в безопасности, девчонку? Или, может, разбудил ее сразу? О нет, Фили даже не сомневался, что дядюшка растянул удовольствие. Что он сделал потом, когда она проснулась от какого-то шороха, а может, от стука выпущенных когтей – напугал еще сильнее, засмеялся, заставил почувствовать себя слабой и ничтожной? Сходящей с ума?  
  
Фили прикрыл глаза. Понимала ли она, что умрет или надеялась спастись? Скорее всего, сначала просто не верила, но вот спустя мгновения, увидев, как Фрерин превращается, как худое человеческое тело становится изящным зверем, уже должна была понять, что ее ждет, что из этой комнаты ей уже не выбраться. Кричала ли она или окаменела до такой степени, что даже дышала с трудом? Умоляла ли она о милости или молчала? Впрочем, Фили знал, что Фрерин не помиловал бы ее, даже если бы она валялась у него в ногах. О, отнять жизнь у того, кто просит о ней – самое высшее наслаждение. Он сам так как-то говорил. Правда, это было после одной из ежегодных охот, но почему-то Фили был уверен, что для Фрерина нет различий. Больше нет.  
  
Вздохнув, Фили потер пальцами лоб и задумался о том, что ему теперь делать. Попробовать разузнать у товарищей Фрерина, куда они направились после их встречи в туннеле? Этот вариант Фили отбросил мгновенно. Мало того, что это вызовет подозрения у Фрерина, так еще и его самого выставит в неприглядном свете. Еще не хватало, чтобы подумали, что он за ним следит. Пойти в полицию? Еще хуже. Это не для людей. Им… им вообще ничего не стоит знать. Рассказать о том, что его волнует Торину? Наверное, это был бы самые правильный вариант, но Фили вдруг вспомнил их ночной разговор, запах апельсина и горькой туалетной воды, то, как Торин наклонялся к нему, словно обнюхивал, и его замутило. Ну уж нет, ради какой-то мертвой девчонки он не готов проходить через это снова.  
  
Так что, подумав, Фили принял, наверное, неверное, но единственно правильное для себя решение – молчать. Возможно, кому-то это показалось бы трусостью, и уж точно было нарушением всех законов – и лугару, и человеческих, но отступать от него Фили не собирался.  
  
Старая Вера продолжала что-то напевать на кухне и Фили невольно улыбнулся, услышав колыбельную. Слуха у волчицы не было, но она брала старательностью и, к тому же утверждала, что пение делает ее шоколад лучше. Фили не был уверен в этом, но предпочитал старушку не разубеждать.  
  
Улыбнувшись еще раз, он оглядел магазин и невольно нахмурился, увидев стоящие в углу пакеты с коробками конфет. Опять их доставка запаздывает! Будь это его заведение, он уже давно бы поговорил с курьером. Вера же все, как обычно, спустит на тормозах и плевать, что шоколад портится.  
  
\- Я отнесу заказы, - крикнул Фили в дверной проем и услышал ворчание, которое решил принять за согласие.  
  
Быстро подхватив пакеты, он вышел на улицу и прищурился от ударившего в глаза солнца. Тепло еще держалось в Бухаресте, и непривычно яркое осеннее солнце оживляло обычно серый в это время года, город. Фили нравилось. А сегодня, когда ему требовалось привести в порядок мозги, особенно. Поэтому, он решил, что пройдется пешком, пусть даже некоторые заказчики жили далеко.  
  
\- Хороший день для прогулки, - пробормотал Фили себе под нос, крепче перехватил пакеты и зашагал вперед.  
  
Адрес за адресом он разносил конфеты, видел, как тут же начинают улыбаться люди, слышал веселый детский смех и, наконец, совершенно выбросил из головы статью и почти все свои мысли. Почти, потому что внутри, где-то глубоко в душе, что-то продолжало копошиться, словно бы напоминало, что он поступает неправильно. Но Фили умел не обращать на такие голоса внимания, поэтому продолжал идти, наслаждаясь теплым воздухом, городом, всей его несуразной, странной архитектурой, домами, нависающими над церквями, словно бы в попытках их защитить от чего-то страшного, гулом машин и торопливостью вечно куда-то спешащих людей. Фили шел и старательно пытался не улыбаться, так хорошо ему было здесь и сейчас, и никакие тревожные мысли больше его не беспокоили.  
  
Когда у него в руках остался последний пакет, он вдруг почувствовал, как сильно устал и решил срезать через крытую площадь. Очень туристическое место, хотя и многие местные любили посидеть за столиками на улице, выпить чашку кофе. Фили давно предлагал Вере продавать конфеты в какую-нибудь из здешних кофеен, но та все не решалась. Но Фили, опять увидев, как люди уплетают пирожные, решил снова поговорить с ней.  
  
Фили так и не понял, что именно привлекло его в витрине книжного. Скорее всего, выставленные на улице коробки, набитые книгами. Ему всегда нравилось в них рыться - можно недорого найти что-то интересное. Но сейчас он не собирался ничего покупать и вообще, довольно сильно устал, и все же, подошел, пригляделся к содержимому одной из коробок, и вскоре уже держал в руках книгу. Этот, как его… Роман в картинках, как сказал Кили. Фили слегка нахмурился, увидев на обложке буквы КД, но быстро сообразил, что это псевдоним. Забавно, он всегда считал, что псевдонимы берут те люди, кому есть, что скрывать. Значит, Кили из таких? Очень интересно. Фили пролистал несколько страниц, подумал и вошел в магазин. В конце концов, ему еще в церкви было интересно, что же внутри этих книг.  
  
Неожиданная покупка еще сильнее подняла Фили настроение и он, улыбаясь про себя, зашагал к последнему из заказчиков, предвкушая, как вернется домой и проведет следующие несколько часов за чтением. План был хорош, так что Фили слегка ускорил шаг, обгоняя туристов.  
  
Он настолько погрузился в свои мечты, что допустил непростительную ошибку. Услышав знакомый голос, он остановился. И только потом понял, на какое имя отозвался.  
  
\- Волк! Эй, Волк!  
  
Фили медленно повернул голову в сторону, откуда слышался голос, и увидел Кили.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 6.**

Фили полностью погрузился в чтение, когда на лестнице вдруг послышался топот и громкий смех. Вздохнув, он закрыл книгу и как раз во время, потому что в комнату ввалились Фрерин и его приятели. Кивками поприветствовав Фили, они прошли дальше, и он услышал, как каждый, по очереди, рассыпается в комплиментах Астрид. Она всегда принимала их восхищение с удовольствием, а Фили просто не задумывался, но почему-то сегодня ему казалось, что в каждом слове тщательно спрятана насмешка. Он решил, что не станет думать об этом, тем более, доказательств все равно никаких не было, да и быть не могло. Фили оперся плечом о косяк и, глядя, как Фрерин обнимает Астрид, как каждый из его товарищей целует ей руку, решил, что промолчал бы в любом случае, слишком уж счастливой выглядела тетя. Поймав ее взгляд, он улыбнулся и понадеялся, что у него получилось искренне, несмотря на ту тоску, что он, на самом деле, чувствовал.  
  
Всю дорогу до места обычного сбора стаи Фили молчал и продолжал разглядывать книгу. Изящные рисунки, чем-то напоминающие средневековые гравюры, ему понравились и он изо всех сил старался не торопиться, сдерживался, наслаждаясь каждой страницей. Теперь ему было жаль, что он купил только одну книгу. Машину то и дело заносило на поворотах – Фрерин традиционно был не слишком аккуратен, но никого это не беспокоило, а Фили так даже и нравилось, так у него была законная возможность пристальнее вглядываться в темноту, проносящуюся за окнами. Он надеялся, что так никто не заметит, насколько он погружен в чтение.  
  
К счастью, все давно привыкли к тому, что он предпочитает молчать, так что с разговорами никто не приставал, даже Аста. Она, кажется, была полностью довольна оказываемым ей вниманием, улыбалась и смеялась над рассказами Грегора и Финна. Тем не хватило места в машине и они забрались в багажник, откуда, нависнув над головами Фили и Астрид, и травили свои байки. Впрочем, Фили всегда нравились эти двое, так что в другой раз он бы с удовольствием послушал из рассказы. Но не в этот раз. Сегодня он никак не мог прогнать воспоминания о прошедшем дне.  
  
Он никак не мог понять, почему услышав оклик Кили, остановился. Почему вообще отреагировал на это слово. Волк. Оклик, такой громкий и несдержанный, несомненно услышала вся площадь. В общем-то, ничего особенного, но Фили удивляла собственная реакция. Мало того, что сначала остановился, позволил связать произнесенное слово с собой, так еще потом и побежал. Почему, зачем? Неужели вот так вот привлечь к себе внимание было лучшим выходом, нежели поговорить с Кили.  
  
«Поговорить», - про себя проговорил Фили и слегка поморщился, и кажется, покраснел, по крайней мере, щекам стало жарко и он порадовался, что в машине полумрак, и не придется ничего объяснять Астрид, которая обязательно забеспокоится.  
  
Нет, говорить с парнем не стоило точно, учитывая реакцию даже о мысли об этом. Да и о чем им беседовать? Снова о лугару? Если бы Фили мог, единственное, что он сказал бы Кили, так то, что ему стоит найти для своей новой книги другую тему, а старые легенды оставить прошлому. Вот только, насколько он успел понять во время разговора в церкви, Кили был не из тех, кто легко и просто принимает такие предостережения. Вероятно, он начал бы расспрашивать Фили, задавать вопросы, на которые тот не смог бы ответить. И что потом?  
  
Выдавать секрет их существования людям ни в коем случае нельзя. Это каждый лугару затверживал еще в детстве. Никто не должен знать, что их народ не просто строчка в древних книгах, потому что иначе придут охотники и всем им придется плохо. Торин, конечно, все чаще заговаривал о том, что совсем скоро лугару вернут себе прежнее влияние, станут хозяевами на своих землях, но он не объяснял, как именно собирается это сделать. Фили очень сомневался, что люди просто так позволят им себя прогнать, а чтобы противостоять им нужны не только когти и зубы, нужно что-то посерьезнее.  
  
Рассказать об этом Кили? Даже думать об этом было смешно. Так что теперь Фили уже не так сильно переживал из-за своего постыдного бегства с площади днем. К тому же, главное, что ему все-таки удалось уйти, иначе ситуация стала бы совсем позорной. Хотя, был момент, когда Фили думал, что попадется. Он, свернув не туда, вбежал во двор заканчивающийся тупиком и только тренированное тело, и волчья цепкость, позволили ему, прыгая и цепляясь за трубы и выступы стен, взобраться до ближайшего балкона, и спрятаться на нем, выжидая, пока Кили уйдет. Фили надеялся, что больше никогда его не увидит, даже несмотря на то, что внутри ворочалось любопытство и что-то еще, чему он не собирался искать названия. Бухарест – большой город и их случайная встреча больше не повторится, особенно, если некоторое время не выбирать популярные туристические маршруты.  
  
Приняв решение, Фили закрыл книгу, провел ладонями по гладкой обложке и вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что он совсем не знал Кили, ему было почему-то немного грустно. Наверное, дело было в том, что он слишком давно общался с одними и те ми же людьми, а друзей у него никогда не было, даже в школе. Мальчишка, только что приехавший из Америки, не знавший румынского, на особую популярность рассчитывать не мог. К тому же, некоторые семьи, с детьми которых он учился, работали на Торина и родители предупреждали своих отпрысков, чтобы те как можно меньше водились с дьявольскими отродьями. Теперь, став взрослым, Фили понимал их, но в детстве было очень грустно, иногда просто до слез. Возможно, он потому так спокойно воспринимал слезы Астрид и утешал ее, потому что помнил, как она вытирала ему щеки и таскала вкусности, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
Машина, наконец, остановилась и Фили, оставив на сиденье книгу, с удовольствием выбрался наружу, потянулся, разминая затекшее тело, подхватил Астрид под руку и следом за Фрерином и его хохочущими друзьями направился к месту общего сбора.  
  
Это была давняя традиция. Много веков, каждое полнолуние, лугару собирались здесь, устраивая охоту. Жертву всегда выбирал вожак и Фили знал, что многие делают ставки на то, кто это будет. Сам он считал, что с таким же успехом можно пытаться из ружья попасть в Луну, но наблюдать было забавно. Фрерин всегда ставил и всегда проигрывал, но сегодня выглядел довольным, так что Фили подумал, что тот, наверное, сумел что-то вызнать у Торина. Сам он лишь однажды, года два назад, участвовал в выбор жертвы – Торин зачем-то решил показать ему, как это происходит – и с тех пор больше не делал ставок. Его бы воля, он бы и в охоте участвовать не стал, но традиции есть традиции. Кто они без них?  
  
Фили вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, рывком повернулся в сторону, где ему привиделось движение, и замер, взглядом столкнувшись с испуганной косулей. Волк внутри мгновенно вскинулся, скалясь, втянул ноздрями воздух, чувствуя страх животного. Обычно звери, чувствуя присутствие большого числа хищников, предпочитали куда более безопасные места в глубине леса, но косуля, наверное, была слишком молода. Впрочем, вряд ли бы кто-то из собравшихся обратил бы на нее внимание. Сегодня лугару жаждали крови совсем другого существа, и маленькое животное никого не заинтересовало, даже впервые приведенных на охоту детей. Отвернувшись и слыша удаляющийся топот копыт, Фили пошел дальше.  
  
Как обычно, они с Астрид встали чуть поодаль от остальных. Фили старательно подавил вздох, улыбаясь и кивая немногочисленным знакомым. Когда-то они смешивались с ними, также весело смеялись, подначивали друг друга, ожидая начала охоты, а Фили бегал с другими детьми наперегонки по невысоким каменным стенам, оставшимся в земле, наверное, со времен Влада, танцевал под странную, ритмичную музыку. Но потом все изменилось. Для них больше не было места в веселом кругу друзей и он долго не мог понять в чем же дело, пока, наконец, не услышал краем уха, что Астрид слишком загордилась. Возможно, так оно и было – Фили хорошо помнил, как тетку буквально раздувало от гордости от того, что она с Торином, а может дело было в чем-то другом, разбираться было бессмысленно. Иногда он жалел, что так случилось, но чаще испытывал облегчение, от того, что не приходится объяснять почему он не охотится, а только бежит вместе со всеми, почему у всех, даже у самых мелких, на шее уже болтаются один, а то и два зуба, а он к своим годам не обзавелся ни единым.  
  
\- В страхе метался я туда и сюда, - услышал он вдруг над ухом. – Я ощущал вкус крови и шоколада во рту. Оба ненавистных вкуса. Помнишь Гессе?  
  
Фили с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох и кивнул. С годами Астрид становилась все более драматичной, а «Степного волка» зачитала буквально до дыр и то и дело что-то из него цитировала. Фили особо не вникал, вся эта псевдофилософия давно проходила мимо него, не затрагивая ничего в душе. Наверное, Астрид поняла это, потому что печально улыбнулась:  
  
\- Все мы давно потеряли свои души, - она обвела взглядом веселящихся лугару. – Хорошо еще, что хоть все вместе.  
  
К счастью ответа от Фили не потребовалось, потому что в этот момент послышался рев мотора, а спустя несколько мгновений на балконе, нависающем над пространством, где собралась стая, показался Торин. Его нынешняя жена, высокая, рыжеволосая, красиво спустилась по ступеням к остальным, уже опускавшимся на колени, склонявшим головы, обнажая шеи. На Фили она подчеркнуто не смотрела.  
  
Астрид, как всегда не удержалась, сделала несколько шагов вперед и только потом опустилась на колени, придерживая свое ожерелье – она всегда была хорошей охотницей. Даже не видя лица тетки Фили, кажется, видел, каким восторгом горят ее глаза. Сам он чуть помедлил, прежде чем последовать примеру остальных. Эта традиция всегда казалась ему глупой и унизительной, но выбора не было и единственное, что позволил себе Фили, лишь слегка наклонить голову. Он не отводил взгляда от Торина и видел, как тот на секунду припал на одно колено, словно кланяясь своей стае, и тут же встал. Из лугару первым вскочил Фрерин. Фили поднялся, отряхивая колени.  
  
У Торина явно было хорошее настроение, он широко улыбался и так развел руки, будто хотел обнять каждого. Ворот его красивой шелковой рубашки при этом разошелся в стороны, обнажая висящую на шее цепочку, на которой уже не было свободного места от человеческих зубов.   
  
\- Приветствую всех, - заговорил он, мгновенно посерьезнев. – Мы собрались в этом священном месте следуя обычаям наших предков. Сегодня первая ночь полнолуния и мы, стая, как один охотимся.  
  
Фили сглотнул, увидев, что Торин смотрит прямо на него и понадеялся, что его лицо не выдало его короткого испуга. Он чуть опустил глаза, изображая покорность, и заметил, что Фрерин тоже не сводит с него глаз, и в другой раз это было бы странно, но теперь Фили знал его грязный, кровавый секрет и подозревал, что Фрерин понимает это. Станет ли он что-нибудь предпринимать или решит оставить подозрения подозрениями? Фили не знал, что предпочитает.  
  
Отогнав все ненужный мысли, он снова вслушался в то, что говорил Торин, надеясь. Что не пропустил представления жертвы.  
  
\- …многие тысячелетия, - кажется, нет. – За нами рыскали, нас убивали. Повсюду, но только не здесь.  
  
Фили изо всех сил надеялся, что Торин не начнет вновь рассказывать о том, как велико станет, совсем скоро, могущество лугару, потому что это неминуемо должно будет привлечь внимание к нему самому, а он не был уверен, что сейчас способен вынести его стойко. Если бы он знал, хотя бы одну молитву, то точно бы прочел ее, но лугару не верят в Бога, как люди не верят в них. В стороне вдруг послышался шорох и, оглянувшись, Фили увидел, что к ним тащат жертву. Ему повезло.  
  
Фили не испытывал стыда за то, что с любопытством начал разглядывать жертву, прикидывая, кто она. В конце концов, он участвовал в охоте уже много лет, а во вторых знал, что Торин не выбирает невинных.  
  
\- Эта тварь называет себя человеком, - продолжал, тем временем Торин, и в горле его начал клокотать глухой рык. – Но на самом деле она способна только на разрушения, а значит, пришло показать ей, на что мы способны и слегка очистить наш город.  
  
Стая возбужденно и согласно заворчала, и в едином порыве подалась вперед. Фили видел, как лугару облизывают губы, жадно вдыхая прекрасный аромат испуганной жертвы, как многие, уже почти не контролируя себя, выпускают когти, готовые рвать и терзать. Фили на миг прикрыл глаза, подумав, как прекрасно было бы ощутить клыками мягкую плоть, почувствовать кровь, струей бьющую в пасть, услышать предсмертный стон. Как это должно быть приятно.  
  
В следующий момент он отвернулся и, незаметно от окружающих, сунул в рот кусок шоколада, и снова повернулся, чувствуя, как медленно растекается на языке приятная горечь и, словно подчиняясь ее обволакивающей сладости успокаивается сердце, отступает жажда крови.  
  
Торин продолжал:  
  
\- Мы неистребимы!  
  
Он стащил с плеч куртку и сердце Фили, успокоившееся было, снова понеслось вскачь. Он сам не заметил, как руки потянулись к молнии куртки. Также поступали и остальные лугару. Словно загипнотизированные Луной и голосом вожака они стаскивали с себя одежду и бросали ее на землю.  
  
– Этой ночью мы примем свой облик. На воле.  
  
Гибкая, рыжая волчица – нынешний выбор Торина, приблизилась к испуганному человеку с повязкой на глазах, обхватила его лицо ладонями и быстро поцеловала в губы. Как и всегда, успокаивающего эффекта этот поцелуй на жертву не произвел, он только сильнее заплакал и забормотал громче, прося его пощадить. Лугару вокруг подались еще ближе и Фили, наблюдая, рассеянно подумал, не случится ли когда-нибудь так, что Торин не сумеет их удержать? И тут же прогнал эту мысль. С Торином такого никогда не случится, он силен, как никто и все подчиняются ему беспрекословно.  
  
В этот момент Торин спрыгнул с высокого балкона, мягко приземлился и, вытащив из-за пояса нож, одним движением разрезал веревку на руках мужчины. Повязку тот содрал с себя сам и, всхлипывая, прижался спиной к каменной стене, наверное думая, что конец его настанет прямо здесь.  
  
\- В лесу есть ручей, - привлек его внимание Торин и мужчина уставился на него, старательно не обращая внимания на остальную стаю. – Перейдешь его, останешься жить. Если нет, то кто-то из лугару заберет твою жизнь.  
  
Мужчина испуганно перевел взгляд на стаю рядом и снова всхлипнул. В принципе, Фили его понимал, слишком страшно, когда на тебя смотрят вот так, плотоядно, принюхиваются и только что не роняют слюни.  
  
«Интересно, он считает нас каннибалами?» - в который уже раз спросил себя Фили. Ответ, конечно же, получить не удастся.  
  
\- Беги быстрее, - прошептал кто-то среди лугару и человек вздрогнул.  
  
Фили смотрел, как он, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги, как растирает затекшие руки и как, отшатываясь от злых и предвкушающих лиц, пробирается сквозь расступившуюся стаю. Несколько раз он попробовал было броситься в сторону, но путь ему тут же преграждали усмехающиеся лугару, так что когда он миновал последнего, ему оставался лишь один путь, к ручью. Он бросился туда со всех ног и уже не слышал негромких слов, сказанных вслед:  
  
\- Пересечь ручей еще никому не удавалось.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7.**

Бежать, чувствуя, как радостно повинуется тело, с каким восторгом откликаются на движение мышцы, глотать раскрытой пастью сладкий ночной воздух – это всегда было для Фили счастьем. Его ежедневные пробежки в человеческом обличье были лишь слабым отражением того, что он чувствовал каждое полнолуние, бегая со стаей. Даже позволяя себе высоко, выше возможностей среднего человека, подпрыгивать, даже выбирая для пробежек безлюдные места, чтобы не ограничивать себя в скорости, он все равно не чувствовал того волнения, того удовольствия, что охватывало каждую клеточку его тела, когда приходило полнолуние. Фили просто не представлял, как еще полнее могла бы проявиться его суть. Так было с детства, когда они с братьями и сестрами бегали вместе, то и дело, от восторга, наскакивая друг на друга, кусаясь и рыча, не в силах совладать с переполняющей их энергией. Конечно, тогда они не думали о том, что именно делает их лугару, лишь валяли друг друга по земле, как щенки, в первый раз дорвавшиеся до схватки – иногда всерьез, до ран, но чаще лишь дурачась. Луна, парящая в небе, словно бы напоминала им, зачем они тут и кто, на самом деле, жертва.

Луна подмигивала, улыбалась своим детям, плыла в необозримой черноте, указывая им путь, но даже если бы ее не было, Фили бы все равно знал, куда бежать, слишком четок был металлический запах ужаса и крови, пропитавший воздух в лесу. По традиции, прежде чем отпустить человека, Торин надрезал его ладонь и ноздри лугару, столпившихся на поляне, затрепетали, втягивая ее аромат. Каждый мечтал попробовать ее на вкус и вскоре так и будет. Кто-то один, самый удачливый, нагонит испуганную жертву, вонзит клыки в сладкую плоть и будет терзать, пока не стихнут крики, да и потом, пока не насытится. А остальные будут ждать своей очереди, и лишь когда победитель отойдет, облизывая перепачканную морду, настанет их время.

«Человек крупный», - рассеянно подумал Фили, сбрасывая куртку. – «Его хватит на многих. Главное, зуб потом не забыть».

От собственных мыслей его передернуло, но очень слабо, без отвращения. Лугару мгновение за мгновением побеждал человека внутри, загонял глубоко, так чтобы тот не мог выбраться, пока не будет позволено и единственное, что Фили мог сделать – стоять, из последних сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься вперед, по следу, как остальные его братья и сестры. Он знал, что даже если побежит сейчас, то обгонит их всех – слишком его волк жаждал движения, а значит жертва будет его. Первый зуб, первая победа! Лугару будут радоваться и поздравлять его. Но много ли они знают о победах?

Фили стиснул зубы и заставил себя стоять. Он пообещал себе, что не станет охотиться на людей, он дал клятву матери и не будет нарушать ее лишь потому, что та давно мертва, а ему… О неизвестные боги, как же ему хочется! И всего-то нужно, сделать один единственный шаг вперед. Сейчас, пока еще есть время.

Лугару внутри бесновался, жадно вдыхая аромат крови и страха, рвался наружу, заставляя стоящего с закрытыми глазами Фили тихонько постанывать. Краем сознания он чувствовал, что за плечом стоит Астрид. Она не понимала его, но поддерживала, пусть даже на ее собственном ожерелье было не меньше тридцати зубов. Фили был благодарен ей, хотя и подозревал, что она просто ждет, когда он сорвется, чтобы потом, улыбаясь, напомнить, что волчья суть всегда найдет дорогу.

Фили плотнее сжал зубы и подумал, что, возможно, это случится именно сегодня, потому что сил терпеть, прогонять желания, которые были у него в крови, уже почти не осталось. Он качнулся было вперед и в этот миг ощутил на плече чью-то руку, и застыл.

\- Не сопротивляйся, - горячее дыхание обожгло его ухо, а от слов Торина по спине побежали мурашки. – Это твоя суть и твой волк знает об этом.

Фили медленно открыл глаза, пристально взглянул в глаза улыбающемуся Торину и сделал шаг назад. Выражение лица того не изменилось, только взгляд стал острее. Убрав руку с плеча Фили, он отвернулся, резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и рванулся вперед, за своей стаей. Фили и Астрид последовали за ним через несколько минут.

Лесная почва успела промерзнуть за последние ночи и не проминалась под ногами, но тропа была видна так четко, как будто Фили сам, своими лапами утаптывал ее несколько ночей подряд. Мимо него, быстро улыбнувшись, пробежала Астрид, но он не торопился. Вой и лай стаи доносились до него издали, побуждая поторопиться. Фили слегка удивился. Он ожидал, что к этому времени человека уже поймают, но тот оказался крепок, а может, слишком сильно хотел жить. Впрочем, это все равно ему не поможет, до ручья никто не добирался и у этого тоже не получится.

«А вдруг?» - неожиданно подумал Фили, ускоряя шаги. – «Что если он успеет добраться до ручья? Что тогда? Торин отпустит его?»

Этот вопрос никогда раньше не приходил ему в голову, просто не было необходимости, но сейчас почему-то взволновал Фили. Станет ли Торин держать слово, рискуя всеми, и что случится со стаей, если вдруг нет? Будут ли лугару по-прежнему доверять своему вожаку? Впрочем, Фили даже не сомневался, что большинство из них ни капли не обеспокоится.

Сам же он был больше не в состоянии думать об этом. Хотелось только одного – движения и он побежал, изо всех сил понесся вперед, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается знакомая, ослепляющая, смывающая человеческое сознание, волна, а вопрос все не оставлял его, странным образом беспокоя. Ведь оставить кого-то в живых, значило бы… Фили не додумал. Его тело, повинуясь уже нечеловеческому разуму, напрягая все силы, рванулось вперед, в высоком прыжке распластываясь в воздухе.

Ощущение от превращения каждый лугару описывал по-своему. Кто-то, как волну лавы, прокатывающуюся по телу, меняющую, ломающую, изнутри. Кто-то, как мгновенный провал в ничто, из которого лугару восставал обновленным. Для кого-то предвестницей перевоплощения была боль, для кого-то радость, кто-то испытывал оргазм. Фили же  всякий раз изнанкой зрения видел накатывающуюся, безмолвную лавину света, ощущал, как тот гасит, погружает во тьму сознание, и, продолжая бежать, словно бы замирал на полушаге. Он никогда не понимал, сколько проходит времени, наверное, не больше половины секунды, но это мгновение казалось ему вечностью и, когда на землю опускался волк, Фили думал, что этот зверь  уже не совсем он, а нечто, слитое с тьмой и светом, разрывающими на части его разум. Словно бы только в этом обличье они, на краткое время, обретали равновесие.

Холодная земля приятно обожгла подушечки лап и зверь, коротко завыв, бросился догонять свою стаю. Светлая шерсть блестела в свете Луны, и волк несся так стремительно и быстро, что в темноте леса казался размытой молнией. Он бежал, напрягая каждую мышцу, перепрыгивал препятствия и одного за другим обгонял своих сестер и братьев, даже не замечая этого. Разум зверя был подчинен одному – бежать, двигаться, идти по следу крови, который все четче слышался в воздухе, приближался. Пасть волка наполнялась слюной, он сглатывал ее, прикрывая глаза, и уже ощущал вкус металла, чувствовал, как все ближе становится источник запаха и когда впереди послышался отчаянный, тотчас оборвавшийся вопль, взвыл от разочарования. Он не успел! Опять не успел! То странное, что сидело внутри, никогда не выпускало, не давало двигаться так, как хочется, снова оставило его ни с чем.

Волк снова обиженно взвыл и неожиданно услышал ответный вой, крутанулся на месте и увидел неподалеку черного, крупного волка. В глазах его светилась насмешка, и это неожиданно привело Фили в себя. Ну уж нет, он не поддастся, а Торин может думать все, что хочет. Фили расставил лапы, наклонил голову и низко, угрожающе, зарычал. Насмешка в глазах Торина сменилась откровенным весельем, и Фили мог его понять, никто и никогда не пытался спровоцировать его дядю на драку. Особенно после того, как он быстро и жестоко разорвал горло предыдущему вожаку. Фили этого не видел, у него тогда еще была семья, но он помнил, как кривила губы мама, читая письмо, и уже тогда он понимал, что на ее лице вовсе не было радости, а только одно отвращение.

Он заставил себя успокоиться, опустить встопорщившуюся на загривке шерсть и слегка прижал уши, чтобы дядя подумал, что он смущен своим срывом. Он не боялся, просто что-то подсказывало, что сейчас вступать  схватку с Торином еще слишком рано. Хотя, возможно так он смог бы застать его врасплох, а теперь…

Фили тряхнул головой, повернулся, даже не понимая, что подставляет под удар беззащитный бок, и побежал в ту сторону, где уже стихли крики человека, и теперь слышалось довольное чавканье и хруст. Он поверить не мог в то, о чем думал только что. Убить Торина?

«Убить и освободиться», - шепнуло что-то внутри. – «Ты ведь не хочешь этого».

Фили еще прибавил шагу. В стороне остались переплетенные в один клубок, пожирающие добычу, волки, где-то позади, Торин. Преследовать его он не станет, в этом он был уверен, просто решит, что на племянника так подействовала охота. Еще и порадуется, что тот, наконец, отказывается от своих глупых принципов и становится настоящим лугару.

«Пара хороших охот и ты поймешь, что они всего лишь мясо», - вспомнил Фили и снова, как много лет назад, вздрогнул.

«А если я не хочу?» - спросил он тогда и получил в ответ спокойную улыбку.

«Тебе придется. Ты – лугару, а они всего лишь добыча».

Возражать Торину было бессмысленно. Даже теперь Фили не стал бы этого делать. И не потому, что боялся, а потому, что дядя бы все равно его не понял. К тому же, разве так уж он ошибся? Что это было сегодня? Почему он больше не видел перед собой человека, а только жертву, в которую хотелось вонзить зубы?

Фили перешел на шаг, глубоко вздохнул, и вдруг вспомнил Кили, его улыбку, веселье в глазах. Как спокойно и уверенно он держался. Никакого опасения, хотя Фили мог оказаться кем угодно. Да в общем-то и оказался, просто Кили не знал об этом. Что если бы сегодня на месте этого мужчины был бы Кили? Он бы точно также мечтал бы разорвать его на части и сожрать?

Фили не смог ответить себе на этот вопрос.

Он подошел к ручью, окунул в воду морду и принялся жадно лакать. После быстрого бега всегда очень хотелось пить и он жадно глотал холодную воду, пока не заломило в висках, а нос не онемел. Тогда Фили выпрямился, фыркая, отряхнулся, а потом улегся у самой кромки воды, глядя, как она лениво и медленно, набегает на берег. Полнолуние заканчивалось. Завтра все пойдет по-старому, до новой Луны. А там все повторится.

«Но не совсем так», - напомнил себе Фили. – «К следующей Луне ты станешь полностью принадлежать Торину».

От этой мысли его, уж привычно, передернуло. Более того, он был уверен, что большинство лугару точно также передергивает при мысли об этой свадьбе, кроме, может быть, парочки извращенцев. Сам же он, понимая, что изменить ничего не может, смириться с предстоящим тоже не мог. Молчал, принимая, понимая, что изменить не может ничего, но внутри все скручивалось в тугой узел, стоило лишь представить, что они с Торином в одной постели, что тот прикасается к нему, как…

Фили мотнул головой, не в силах додумывать, вскочил на ноги и принялся кругами бродить по берегу. Но выбросить мысли из головы уже не получалось и он вспоминал, как спрашивал Торина, обязательно ли им идти до конца, нельзя ли просто заключить союз и на этом остановиться. В ответ он получил мягкую улыбку и покачивание головой. После этого стало совсем непонятно, чего же Торин хочет на самом деле – власти или его самого. Хотя, наверное, если бы его, то он не был бы так сдержан, попробовал прикоснуться, а ведь он не пытался сделать ничего подобного.

«Он сделает все, когда станет твоим мужем», - подсказал безжалостный внутренний голос, и Фили захотелось свернуться в клубок и завыть.

Вместо этого он прибавил скорость, наматывая круг за кругом. Наверное, пора было уже возвращаться – победитель определен, жертва убита, скоро все разъедутся по домам до следующего полнолуния, но идти туда, где его ждут улыбка Торина и молчаливое сочувствие Астрид не хотелось.

«Я должен привыкнуть и побыстрее», - в который раз подумал Фили и снова понял, что это бесполезно. Предстоящий брак вызывал в нем одну глухую тоску и ничего больше.

Сначала он думал, что это потому, что Торин – мужчина. На это намекала и Астрид, и даже повела его в один из тех специфических клубов, о которых не принято знать приличным дамам. Фили смотрел, как целуются парни, как гладят и ласкают друг друга, и не чувствовал никакого отвращения, только тепло и любопытство. Да тетка могла так и не стараться, в традициях лугару не было запретов на любовь между мужчинами, и Фили знал об этом. Как знал и о том, что в последние годы многие молодые волки пользуются этим без всяких ограничений. Так проще. Он жалел, что не успел попробовать сам, может быть, Торин не проявлял бы теперь к нему интереса.

«Еще не поздно», - шепнул внутренний голос, но Фили знал, что это не так. Не после того, как Торин объявил его своим. Теперь переспать с ним согласился бы лишь самоубийца.

«Или человек».

Фили замер, снова вспомнив Кили, его улыбку и любопытство, ладное тело, и вздохнул, прогоняя прочь соблазнительную мысль. Попробовать-то он может, но это ничего не изменит, с мясом ведь можно. Это Торина не остановит.

Пора было возвращаться, и Фили медленно пошел в ту сторону, откуда слышался отдаленный шум моторов. С этой необходимостью мирила лишь недочитанная книга, оставленная на заднем сиденье.

«Если бы он только не был моим дядей», - тоскливо подумал Фили, ускоряя бег.

Но и здесь изменить что-либо было невозможно.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8.**

Больше всего в своей работе Фили любил, когда Вера начинала учить его чему-то новому. Не очень понятно, но делала она это не слишком охотно, сколько Фили не объяснял ей, что вовсе не собирается никуда сбегать с ее рецептами. Старая волчица только хмыкала, но делиться сокровищами, хранящимися в ее памяти, охотнее не начинала. Постепенно, Фили перестал настаивать, но каждого урока все также ждал с большим нетерпением. Обычно неловкая, опирающаяся на трость Вера, у плиты становилась почти изящной и руки ее буквально летали, раскалывая шоколад, нагревая и вымешивая. Аккуратными слоями выкладывать черный и белый шоколад, смешивать специи для конфет, делать глазурь и помадку, маленькие «шоколадные поцелуйчики» и засахаренные орехи – всему этому научила его она. И даже ее бесконечное ворчание давно не отталкивало Фили, а если вдруг становилось слишком назойливым, о Фили просто выключал звук, как у радио и просто наслаждался работой, запахом разогретого масла и шоколада.

Но сегодня это у него получалось не очень хорошо, и нудный голос волчицы, в сотый раз контролирующей насколько правильно он выкладывает шоколадную смесь в формочки, как гвоздь втыкался в мозг, все сильнее раздражая. Фили старательно не слушал, пытался сосредоточиться на работе, отвлечься воспоминаниями о книге Кили, но сам чувствовал, что ничего не выходит. Мысли постоянно возвращались к вчерашней охоте, к будущему, крутились вокруг Торина и будущего полнолуния, когда должна будет состояться свадьба.

\- Шоколад надо перемешивать осторожно и аккуратно, – ворвался в его мысли пронзительный голос Веры.

Фили вздрогнул и постарался ответить, как можно вежливее:

\- Конечно, я буду осторожен.

\- Если нет, могут получиться комочки и тогда конфеты будут испорчены, - словно бы не услышала его волчица.

Фили только что зубами не заскрипел.

\- Вы бы лучше пошли и продали что-нибудь, если уж вам так скучно, что вы стоите у меня над душой, - не выдержал он.

Вера потрясенно ахнула. Фили знал, что, наверное, обидел ее, но прямо сейчас извиняться сил все равно не было, так что он только ниже склонился над формочками, слушая, как старуха уходит, постукивая своей тростью и ворча что-то про невоспитанную молодежь. Через некоторое время ощущение чужого присутствия вернулось и Фили, вздохнув про себя, сказал:

\- Не стоит так смотреть на меня, иначе я не смогу сосредоточиться и не почувствую вкуса.

За спиной послышался смешок, а потом раздался голос, который Фили меньше всего ожидал здесь услышать:

\- Ну привет, волк.

Фили замер у стойки с остывающими конфетами, а потом медленно обернулся.

Кили стоял привалившись плечом к косяку и улыбался так, что Фили невольно почувствовал смущение, но тут же решительно его прогнал. Еще покраснеть не хватало.

\- Не зови меня так, - негромко проговорил он, хмуро глядя на Кили.

Тот сделал вид, будто задумался, а потом пожал плечами:

\- Ну, а как же мне тебя называть?

Фили не собирался отвечать на его вопрос.

\- Как ты меня нашел?

Кили не собирался отступать.

\- Кого «меня»?

Фили только вздохнул про себя. Конечно, ничего особенного в том, чтобы назвать свое имя не было, да и не то чтобы что-то мешало.

«Это простая вежливость», - сказал себе Фили.

\- Фили, - произнес он вслух, увидел, как заулыбался Кили и продолжил немного грубее, чем собирался. – Если ты не заметил, я работаю. Мне некогда. Тебе не стоило сюда приходить.

Снова наклонившись над формой, он выругался про себя, увидев, что смесь почти остыла. Вот-вот начнет загустевать и все будет испорчено окончательно. Вот только позволить ему заняться делом никто не собирался.

\- Можешь прогнать меня, - сказал Кили и Фили закатил глаза.

\- Ладно, уходи, - буркнул он.

\- Не убедил, - улыбнулся Кили, опираясь о стол.

Фили, старательно раскладывая конфеты по формам, изо всех сил старался не злиться, хотя волк внутри уже поднимал голову, порыкивая. Ну никогда ему не нравилась такая самоуверенность и наглость. Он даже целую минуту позволил себе подумать, как бы стал себя вести Кили, если бы знал, с кем, на самом деле, говорит, но потом мотнул головой, не позволяя себе слишком уж замечтаться.

\- А что ты вообще тут делаешь? Уже прошло сколько - две, три недели? Почему ты еще в Бухаресте?

Кили ответил не сразу, запустил руку в шоколад и облизал палец, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. Фили поджал губы и переставил кастрюльку на другой край стола. Конечно, можно было позволить Кили съесть хоть все – все равно эта смесь уже слишком сильно остыла, но что-то подсказывало Фили, что особо поощрять парня не следует.

\- Я пытаюсь работать, - пояснил Кили, печально проводив взглядом кастрюлю.

\- А как же дом? – спросил Фили. – Разве тебя не ждут?

\- Дома у меня нет, - ответил Кили. – Зато у меня есть билет на поезд и еще несколько дней. Я бы хотел повести их с тобой, если…

\- Ого, - Фили не стал дожидаться продолжения. – А ты смелый. Между прочим, у нас тут традиционная страна, если ты не понял. Что если я просто позову друзей и…

\- Я понял, - теперь уже Кили перебил его и улыбнулся, кажется, ничуть не испуганный угрозой. – Но я не закончил. Да, я испытываю к тебе интерес, - он чуть смущенно потер нос. – А, поскольку ты американец, то я надеюсь, что ты все же не бросишься меня убивать и позволишь закончить.

\- Я американец только по рождению, - заметил Фили. – Но да, позволю.

\- Я бы хотел провести эти несколько дней с тобой, - снова повторил Кили. – Ты… ты мне нравишься. Естественно, я не стану ни на чем настаивать. Если твоя ориентация отличается от моей, то просто скажи. Да и в любом случае, меня вполне устроят всего несколько прогулок. Просто чтобы получше узнать ваш прекрасный город из уст местного жителя и все.

Фили заколебался. Предложение Кили было заманчиво, учитывая то, как сильно он любил бродить по городу, и как сильно хотелось насолить Торину. Торин… Фили подавил тяжелый вздох.

\- Это может не понравиться… кое-кому, - сказал он.

\- Ну, - Кили не выглядел сильно расстроенным, - вообще-то, если бы у тебя кто-то был, ты бы по ночам в церковь не ходил.

Объяснять что-либо было бесполезно, так что Фили просто подхватил вазочку с красиво разложенными конфетами и понес ее в зал. Кили, конечно же, последовал за ним.

\- Ну почему ты всегда убегаешь от меня? Неужели я так плохо рисую, что ты даже не можешь смотреть на меня?

Фили поставил вазочку, невольно взглянул в окно и вздрогнул, увидев на другой стороне улицы машину Фрерина. У них было не больше пары минут. Конечно, Фрерин не знает Кили, но чутье у него отменное, так что объяснений будет не избежать, если он его здесь застанет.

\- Тебе надо уходить, - сказал Фили, надеясь, что Кили его услышит, но тот только усмехнулся.

\- Неужели?

Они снова оказались на кухне, подальше от любопытных взглядов Веры и приближающегося Фрерина. Но все равно надо было торопиться и, кажется, других вариантов у Фили не было.

\- Что ты хочешь? – спросил он, глядя Кили в глаза.

\- Я уже сказал тебе, - ответил тот. – Хочу погулять с тобой. Хочу узнать тебя ближе. Хочу понять, кто ты.

\- И что, я должен тебе обо всем этом рассказать? – усмехнулся Фили.

Он видел, что Фрерин заметил Кили и сейчас, вот-вот, будет здесь, но не сумел удержаться.

\- Я должен о чем-то рассказывать тому, у кого так много тайн, что он даже не подписывает свои комиксы?

\- Это графические романы, - уже привычно поправил его Кили, и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. – Ты знаешь об этом? Ты читал их? А что, в библиотеке ничего другого не нашлось?

Фрерин, кажется, собирался разорвать Веру и Фили тоскливо подумал, сколько теперь ему придется исправлять. И все из-за кого? Из-за человека, которого он даже не знает! Хотя – Фили не мог лгать себе – был бы и не против узнать.

\- Ты немедленно должен уйти, - сказал он в который раз.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Кили и умоляюще сложил на груди руки. – Ну прошу тебя, только один вечер. А иначе, - он обвел глазами кухню и улыбнулся, - иначе я буду торчать тут целыми днями и съем весь твой шоколад.

Фили невольно рассмеялся.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул он. – Завтра в восемь вечера, на пьяцца Романа.

\- Отлично, - просиял Кили. – Завтра в семь.

Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут же остановился, залез во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил свернутый в тугую трубку листок, и протянул его Фили.

\- Это тебе, волк, - улыбнулся он.

Фили хотел было снова потребовать, чтобы он не называл его так, но в кухню уже входил Фрерин, и привлекать лишнее внимание не стоило. Хотя, наверное, было уже поздно.

\- Санитарная проверка, - рыкнул Фрерин, но Кили совершенно не испугался, легко улыбнулся Фили и ушел.

\- Что это?

Фрерин кивнул на свиток, который Фили сжимал в руке и тот пожал плечами.

-  Мусор.

Сердце у него немного сжалось, когда бумага полетела в ведро, но лицо осталось спокойным. Главное, чтобы Фрерин поверил и не стал копать глубже, иначе все может обернуться куда хуже. Подхватив ведро, Фили поспешил во двор, но стоило лишь ему на мгновение отвлечься, открывая крышку бака, как свиток оказался в руках у Фрерина.

\- Отдай, - прорычал Фили, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться.

Он дернулся было вперед, собираясь вырвать листок у запрыгнувшего на бак Фрерина, но тот ловко отпрянул.

\- Что тебе отдать? – приподнял тот брови. – Этот мусор? Здесь что-то важное? Тогда почему бы мне не посмотреть?

Он быстро развернул лист и присвистнул.

\- Так вот в чем дело.

\- Он ничего не знает, - быстро сказал Фили.

\- Ну конечно.

Фрерин развернул к нему листок. Ну конечно, рисунок. Фили мог бы и догадаться. Впрочем, особого значения это все равно уже не имело. Присмотревшись, он прикусил губу, несмотря на то, что на лице Фрерина тут же появилась насмешка. С листа бумаги, заштрихованного простым карандашом, на него смотрел он, Фили, а у ног, припав животами к земле, то ли ластились к нему, то ли готовились напасть на кого-то, волки. Лицо было прорисовано так четко и правильно, словно Фили позировал художнику.

\- Он ничего не знает, - снова повторил Фили, с усилием отводя взгляд от рисунка. – Я просто увидел, что он рисует книгу о лугару и проявил интерес. Вот и все.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты из таких, - тут же оскалился Фрерин. – Что же тогда от моего брата нос воротишь? Думаешь, он не видит, что ты шарахаешься в сторону, стоит ему только войти?

\- Я проявил не такой интерес, - стараясь говорить спокойно, ответил Фили, хотя и чувствовал, как шерсть на загривке встает дыбом.

Он мог бы многое сказать Фрерину – напомнить, как тот сам как-то обжимался в клубе с Грегором, после чего тот месяц жил в его квартире; сказать, что старается не смотреть в сторону Торина совсем по другой причине. Но все эти слова были не нужны, бесполезны и даже опасны. Сейчас надо было заставить Фрерина поверить в то, что Кили ничего для него не значит.

«А разве это не так?» - задался вопросом Фили и тут же позабыл о нем.

\- Он не знает о нас, - сказал он. – И тебе лучше бы оставить его в покое.

\- А с какой стати мне это делать? – удивился Фрерин.

Он так неожиданно спрыгнул на землю, что Фили невольно попятился.

\- Тебе захотелось мяса? – почти ласково спросил Фрерин. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь иметь его сколько угодно. Главное, не обманывать себя и помнить – с ними можно развлекаться, но с ними нам никогда не стать самими собой.

\- Вот как с той девчонкой, которую ты убил? Это с ней ты не сумел стать самим собой? Что-то мне кажется, что все совсем наоборот.

Впервые в жизни отбросив привычную сдержанность и наблюдая, как в глазах Фрерина появляется испуг, Фили испытал удовлетворение. И пусть Фрерин почти сразу же взял себя в руки, и место страха заняла уже привычная Фили насмешка, но он был и это придавало сил. Фили продолжил:

\- Если Торин узнает, что это сделал ты…

\- Торин! – перебил его Фрерин, почти зарычав. – Когда-нибудь власть перейдет ко мне и тогда будут только мои правила, и мои законы, и я буду делать что угодно, и когда угодно. А ты… Я хорошенько подумаю над тем, где будет твое место.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом одновременно отступили. Больше говорить было не о чем и Фили, вырвав из рук Фрерина рисунок, пошел обратно в магазин.

\- Иди-иди, Фили, - пропел ему вслед окончательно пришедший в себя Фрерин. – Мир так нуждается в твоем шоколаде.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9.**

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Фили автоматически делал работу, то и дело ловя на себе сочувствующий взгляд Веры, и все сильнее раздражался. Он честно пытался погрузиться в работу, про себя повторял, шаг за шагом, рецепты, аккуратнее обычного раскладывал конфеты и завязывал ленты на подарочных коробках, но чувствовал, что это ни капли не помогает. Взгляд волчицы жег его спину, так что хотелось повести лопатками и сбросить его или повернуться и, наконец, спросить, чего она хочет, чего пялится. Фили едва подавил это желание. Не было смысла портить отношения со старой волчицей. Да, она следила за ним, но в стае вообще было принято приглядывать за молодняком. Да, она сообщала Торину почти о каждом его шаге, но это, опять же, было традицией. Он помнил, как Астрид, смеясь, рассказывала, как ходила из своего книжного в окружении трех охранников. Так что ему еще повезло, что у него только старая Вера. Отпроситься у нее, уйти гулять – ему всегда удавалось и, часто, она даже не звонила Торину, это он знал и был ей благодарен, потому что не представлял, как жил бы, если бы контроль был тотальным.

И все-таки, сегодня смириться с взглядом в спину не получалось. Фили был так напряжен, что, в конце концов, у него начали подергиваться руки и он так сильно затянул ленту, что помял коробку. Вера ничего не сказала, только вздохнула и Фили захотелось заорать на нее. Он с трудом заставил себя успокоиться. Собственная реакция на произошедшее казалась ему странной. Разве раньше у них с Фрерином не случалось стычек? Или, может быть, ему только сообщили, что он должен выйти за собственного дядю? Тогда в чем дело?

Фили оперся о стол, прикрыл глаза и в памяти тут же всплыло лицо Кили, его улыбка. Неужели дело в нем? Неужели обычный человек довел его, того, кто всегда гордился своей выдержкой, до такого состояния? Фили мотнул головой, закусил губу, и шумно вздохнул, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбредающиеся мысли. Но ничего не получалось и даже запах шоколада, обычно придающий ему уверенности, успокаивающий, в этот раз не помогал.

\- Милый, может тебе пойти отдохнуть? – услышал он осторожный голос Веры и обнаружил, что все еще стоит, опершись на стол. – У тебя был тяжелый день.

\- У меня вся жизнь тяжелая, - пробурчал Фили себе под нос.

Он знал, что кривит душой, что той же Вере, потерявшей мужа и детей, пришлось куда тяжелее, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Простите, - он выпрямился, повернулся к волчице и потер глаза, криво усмехаясь. – Я не должен был такого говорить.

\- Ничего, - Вера похлопала его по плечу. – С кем не бывает. Но ты должен помнить, что все обязательно наладится.

Фили тоскливо усмехнулся. Оптимизм Веры не знал границ, но сегодня он не мог его разделить.

\- Вы тоже верите, что лугару вернут себе власть, стоит нам с Торином пожениться? – неожиданно спросил он.

Несколько мгновений Вера пристально смотрела на него, потом вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Я долго живу, мальчик. Знаешь, сколько раз я слышала, что лугару вот-вот вернут себе все, что было потеряно за долгие века? Твой дядя далеко не первый и, я не сомневаюсь, не последний. Он хочет власти, ему тесно в мирке нашей стаи. Он мечтает о том, чтобы лугару вновь открыто превращались на улицах городов, чтобы люди поклонялись нам, чтобы боялись.

\- А это плохо?- негромко спросил Фили.

Вера недолго смотрела на него в ответ, а потом вздохнула.

\- Их больше, - только и сказала она. И Фили прекрасно знал, о чем она говорит.

В традициях лугару всегда были большие семьи, не было редкостью и рождение сразу нескольких детей. Но даже при этом они и отдаленно не приблизились, по количеству, к тем миллионам людей, что ходили по улицам Бухареста. В случае, если о лугару вдруг узнают, не выживет никто – люди, Фили отлично это знал, сначала уничтожают то, чего не знают или боятся, а уж потом начинают охранять. Впрочем, никому из лугару не понравится мысль провести остаток дней в зоопарке.

\- Мы могли бы обращать людей, - сказал он, но больше для себя, чем для Веры.

\- Полукровки долго не живут, - сказала та и Фили кивнул.

Никому из полукровок не удавалось прожить даже свой человеческий век. К тому же, обращенные, они становились дикими, неуправляемыми и плохо подчинялись воле вожака. Именно из-за них, из-за их жажды крови, в прошлые века люди и узнавали о лугару. Именно из-за них, в конце концов, появился Орден охотников. Именно из-за них истинные лугару были вынуждены окончательно уйти в тень. Именно…

«Но за каждым обращенным полукровкой всегда стоял жаждущий власти лугару», - напомнил себе Фили и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне нужно пройтись, - сказал он, глядя на Веру. – Я…

\- Ты был на работе, - пожала плечами та и добавила. – Только разнеси заказы, ладно? Что-то курьер снова запаздывает.

Фили улыбнулся и кивнул. Это занятие всегда было ему в радость – хорошее прикрытие, чтобы прогуляться. Правда, он никогда не задумывался над тем, что об этом думает Вера. Впрочем, кажется, она не осуждала его и этого было достаточно. Так что Фили взял те несколько пакетов, что дожидались вручения владельцам, кивнул волчице и вышел из магазина.

Рисунок Кили он аккуратно сложил и сунул во внутренний карман. Вера, судя по блеску глаз, весьма заинтересовалась им, но Фили даже себе не позволил пристально взглянуть, зная, что тогда никуда не уйдет, будет рассматривать рисунок, пока не настанет время идти домой. Ничего страшного в этом, в общем-то, не было, просто делать это с нависающей из-за плеча Верой не очень-то хотелось. Этот рисунок принадлежит только ему и вечером, в своей комнате, он изучит каждый штрих. А пока можно и потерпеть.

Погода стояла еще теплая и он шагал по улицам, даже не стараясь делать вид, что куда-то торопится. Воздух был сладким, несмотря на привкус бензина тут же поселившийся во рту. Как любой городской житель Фили привык не обращать на него внимания и даже, в какой-то мере, наслаждался. Чувствуя, как волк внутри сжимается и недовольно подергивает носом, он ощущал себя человеком. Не то чтобы это, конечно, было ему необходимо, скорее, просто разнообразие.

Фили усмехнулся. Торин бы, узнав его мысли, прочел бы ему длинную нотацию о том, что настоящий лугару не должен ни в коем случае сравнивать себя с мясом, что они выше обычных людей, и должны этим гордиться. Наверное, дядя был прав, но Фили после таких разговоров чувствовал себя всего лишь породистой собакой, не больше, и это ощущение ему очень не нравилось. Хотя, естественно, говорить об этом Торину он не собирался.

Вспомнив про дядю, Фили невольно скривился и помрачнел, но день был слишком хорошим, чтобы тратить его на уныние, так что он постарался прогнать грусть и быстрее зашагал вниз по улице. Позже, если будет желание, можно будет заглянуть в парк, где он обычно бегал по утрам. Тренироваться Фили не собирался, но там было просто приятно побродить.

«Если, конечно, не будет собачников», - подумал Фили, приветливо улыбаясь открывшей дверь молодой женщине. За ее спиной нетерпеливо переминались двое детей, и было ясно, что конфеты протянут недолго, хорошо, если до кухни доберутся. – «С собаками особо не погуляешь».

Эти твари, стоило им увидеть лугару, начинали заходиться лаем. Не бросались, правда, и замолкали, достаточно было на них взглянуть. Но это все равно привлекало внимание обычных людей, а учитывая, что многие, пусть и не веря, знали легенды, следовало быть очень осторожным.

Но домой идти не было никакого желания, так что Фили, доставив последний заказ – старому лугару, что было весьма кстати, если вдруг Торин начнет выяснять, где он был – просто побрел по улицам. Мимо проносились машины, шумели, обсуждая свои проблемы, люди, но это его не беспокоило. Он просто брел, куда глаза глядят, лениво раздумывал, не стоит ли снова зайти в церковь. Но для этого надо было возвращаться, а делать этого не хотелось. Кроме того, не хотелось и снова встретиться с Кили. Их свидание только завтра, вот значит…

Фили остановился, как вкопанный и даже не обратил внимания на том, что его обругал, едва не налетевший на него мужчина. Свидание! Почему он подумал об их встрече так? Мысли Фили метались и он никак не мог сосредоточиться на какой-то одной. Чтобы слегка успокоиться понадобилось глубоко вздохнуть, зажмуриться, сжать кулаки и так постоять несколько минут. Несомненно, со стороны он напоминал сумасшедшего, но Фили было наплевать. Его даже не беспокоило, что его может увидеть кто-то из знакомых и сообщить Торину. Все казалось мелочью, в сравнении с тем, что у него завтра свидание.

«А я даже не знаю, что надеть», - подумал Фили, застонал, стукнул себя кулаком по лбу и, распахнув глаза, поймал удивленный и слегка испуганный взгляд какого-то прохожего. Ну вот, его точно приняли за местного психа.

Фили почти сорвался с места, быстро свернул с Аллеи Победы в небольшую улочку и прижался спиной к стене, стараясь отдышаться и успокоиться. Собственная реакция пугала его. В конце концов,  это ведь всего лишь встреча

«Свидание», - сам себя поправил Фили и негромко выругался. Какая разница!

Они встретятся с Кили, погуляют, поговорят и на этом все закончится. Так к чему такие сложности? И все-таки, Фили никак не мог успокоиться. Он желания, как можно дольше не возвращаться домой не осталось и следа. Теперь ему хотелось как можно скорее оказаться в своей комнате, запереть дверь и там, в тишине и спокойствии, взять себя в руки.

«А еще подумать, в чем же, все-таки, пойти», - опять подумал Фили и негромко застонал. Он никогда не думал, что может зациклиться на такой мелочи и вообще считал, что желание как можно лучше выглядеть на свидании свойственно, скорее, женщинам. Достаточно вспомнить, как Астрид вечно собирается часами. Ну уж нет, на это он точно не способен. Да и одежды не хватит.

Фили решительно встряхнулся и направился в сторону дома. Было ясно, что из прогулки ничего не вышло, хотя напряжение, преследовавшее его долгие часы после ухода Кили, все-таки, слегка ослабло. И теперь Фили надеялся только на то, что Торину или Фрерину не взбредет в голову заглянуть к ним вечером. Если это произойдет, Фили был не уверен, что сможет выглядеть спокойно.

Впрочем, поднимаясь по лестнице, он выглядел уже как обычно и знал об этом. Вера, которая как раз закрывала магазин, похлопав его по плечу, сказала, что прогулка явно пошла ему на пользу и Фили сумел улыбнуться ей. С Астрид, чутье у которой было не в пример старой волчице, он встречаться лицом к лицу не решился, просто крикнул, что уже дома, сбросил ботинки и прямиком направился к себе в комнату.

Повалившись на кровать прямо как был, в одежде, Фили несколько минут пялился в потолок, а потом вытащил из куртки рисунок, расправил его и принялся разглядывать. Он снова отметил, что Кили очень точно изобразил его лицо и фигуру, так, словно Фили ему позировал, но вот в изображении лугару он слегка ошибся. Это, конечно, было понятно – рисовать Кили мог только представляя в уме волков, но Фили испытывал непонятное облегчение отмечая, что зубы у зверей, которыми окружил его художник, не такие длинные и крупные, как у лугару, шерсть слишком темного оттенка, а уши не такие острые. Все это были не стоящие внимания мелочи, но они говорили о том, что художнику ни разу не приходилось видеть лугару после  превращения. И Фили надеялся, что и не придется. Ради его же блага.

Он рассматривал рисунок еще очень долго и только почувствовав, что совершенно упарился в куртке, отложил его. Надо было придумать, куда его спрятать так, чтобы было легко достать, но чтобы Астрид, любопытство которой, от безделья, наверное, иногда переходило все границы, на него не наткнулась. Фили сел на кровати и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду, не отрывая глаз от рисунка. Тот уже слегка истрепался на сгибах, но это были мелочи. Фили смотрел, как нарисованные волки – все-таки, волки, трутся о его ноги и почти осязал прикосновение их шерсти. Он даже посмотрел на свои джинсы, точно ожидал увидеть на них шерстинки, но, конечно же, ничего не обнаружил, и снова уставился на рисунок. Когда он видел его в руках Фрерина, ему показалось, что волки ластятся к нему, но чем больше он смотрел, тем сильнее уверялся в том, что звери защищают его. Почему Кили решил, что ему нужна защита? Никогда не быть хорошим вожаком тому, кто в ней нуждается.

\- Хотя, не то чтобы я собирался, - пробормотал Фили и, услышав шаги в коридоре, быстро спрятал рисунок в ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Завтра он обязательно найдет ему более походящее место, а пока сойдет и так.

Астрид постояла у двери, но стучать не стала, наверное, решив, что он уже спит, и сейчас Фили был более чем доволен этим. Шаги удалились в сторону гостиной и он с облегчением выдохнул. Он любил Астрид, всегда любил, но сейчас не хотел видеть ни ее, ни кого-то еще.

Быстро раздевшись, Фили покидал вещи на спинку стула и нырнул под одеяло. Прохладные простыни приятно остудили утомленное тело, а в теплом одеяльном коконе было так уютно, что он, хотя все еще и возбужденный событиями прошедшего дня, надеялся почти сразу уснуть.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10.**

Сколько Фили себя помнил, он всегда спал, как убитый. Еще в Америке, когда он был еще  ребенком, родители и брат с сестрой всегда смеялись над тем, каким сонным он всегда выползал к завтраку, а по ночам, бывало, подшучивали, вымазывая, например, зубной пастой. И хорошо еще если ею. Фили до сих пор помнил, как испугался, когда они, однажды утром, разукрасили его томатной. Он решил, что это кровь и заревел так, что прибежала мать. Разобравшись, она всыпала старшим по первое число, а Фили пришлось долго отмываться. Вот только крепости его сна это никак не повредило. Ничего не изменилось и после смерти родных. Приехавшая за ним Астрид переживала, что Фили теперь без успокоительного и снотворного и не подойдет к кровати, была удивлена тому, что он по-прежнему засыпал, стоило лишь его голове коснуться подушки. Фили засыпал и проваливался в темноту, которая изредка разбавлялась яркими, цветными картинками. Снов своих Фили, впрочем, никогда не помнил.

Устав после трудного дня Фили ожидал, что и в этот раз все будет также – кровать, одеяло, подушка и темнота, несущая отдых. Да что там! Он просто и не думал, что может быть как-то иначе, когда закрывал глаза. Сон должен был прийти тут же и Фили смирно лежал, ожидая. Конечно, иногда случалось, что сразу уснуть не удавалось и тогда он считал овец, коров, даже синих слонов, пока утомленный абсурдом мозг, наконец, не отключался.

Но сегодня ничего не получалось. Фили ерзал в постели, поворачивался с боку на бок, считал, вздыхал, начинал старательно и ровно дышать, но сон все не шел. Вместо него в голову, как назло, словно он уже недостаточно об этом подумал, стали лезть мысли и завтрашнем свидании, о том, как глупо он поступил, поддавшись на уговоры Кили, и что им обоим не поздоровится, если обо всем узнает Торин, и что он так и не выбрал, что надеть.

Последняя мысль заставила Фили застонать и зарыться лицом в подушку. Чувствуя, как полыхают щеки, он подумал, что было бы неплохо принять холодный душ, чтобы перестать думать о всякой ерунде, и только воспоминание о том, что в квартире он не один, его остановило. Еще не хватало объяснять Астрид в чем причина его внезапной ночной чистоплотности.

«Я не могу перестать думать о том, что завтра встречаюсь с парнем, который мне нравится».

Это звучало жалко даже в мыслях. Он – лугару, потомок великих волков, которые когда-то, пусть и недолго, владели всей Европой, нервничает перед встречей с самым обыкновенным человеком, с мясом, которое не стоит ни минуты его волнения.

«Кили стоит», - сам себе упрямо возразил Фили и снова застонал.

\- Почему я вообще о нем думаю? – прошептал он, поворачивая голову и глядя на часы, которые показывали уже два сорок ночи. – Чем он меня так заинтересовал? Наглой настойчивостью? Но я ненавижу такое и любого другого уже давно бы поставил на место. Мне нравится, что я ему интересен? Но не он первый и уж точно не он последний.

Фили скривил губы, вспоминая нескольких взрослых лугару, которые поглядывали на него даже несмотря на четкий запрет Торина. Про людей и говорить нечего. Астрид смеялась и говорила, что внешность у него такая. Сколько раз бывало, что ему делали совершенно недвусмысленные предложения – заказчики у Веры, проверяющие, однажды даже полицейский из участка неподалеку. Все это было Фили не в новинку, но раньше не вызывало ничего, кроме брезгливого любопытства и уж точно не вызывало желания пойти людям навстречу. Кили, конечно, тоже его вынудил, заставил заволноваться из-за появления Фрерина и согласиться, но было тут и что-то другое, причем в самом Фили, и он никак не мог понять, что.

«Ты можешь иметь их хоть сотню», - донесся до него снова злой голос Фрерина. – «Но ни с кем у тебя не может быть ничего серьезного».

Или он сказал не так?

Фили нахмурился и снова повернулся с боку на бок. Мысль о том, что у него с кем-то может быть серьезно, была для него странной. Он никогда и не думал о чем-то подобном, зная, что он должен быть с Торином, так что сейчас примеривал ее к себе очень осторожно. Что это вообще значит? Как это? Быть с кем-то, кто не станет смотреть на него, как на ступеньку к великому будущему лугару, кто будет говорить с ним о совсем других вещах, с кем можно будет пить вино и шоколад, и гулять, и смеяться. Фили в страшном сне не мог себе представить, что сможет смеяться с Торином, с ним он, скорее всего, целыми днями будет ползать на коленях. Спросить бы у Астрид, как было у них, но она станет плакать, а потом напьется.

А вот с Кили было бы легко – смеяться, целоваться и просто жить. Он рисовал бы свои странные романы, а Фили бы занимался конфетами, он ведь много рецептов знает, это совсем нетрудно. А по вечерам можно было бы гулять или сидеть на широком плетеном диване, накрытом разноцветным пледом и просто обниматься. С Кили можно было бы говорить и молчать, смеяться и ссориться, и все это – Фили почему-то был сейчас в этом совершенно уверен – было бы приятно и правильно. Все это была бы жизнь.

Или не была бы?

Фили улегся на спину и уставился в потолок. Наверное, конечно, все это совсем не так, ведь он совершенно не знает этого человека.

Последнее слово подействовало на Фили как ведро воды. Человек. Кили только человек. И ничего общего у человека и лугару быть не может. Про те несколько попыток, что были когда-то давно, знали все и родители приводили их в пример недоверчивым детям, наставляя. Фили все помнил – про женщину, которая разорвала своего мужа перед их детьми, уличив в измене; про мужа-человека, который зарезал жену, наслушавшись рассказов о том, что лугару бессмертны; про человека, который пожелал обратиться и, получив желаемое, убил жену, да и сам протянул недолго, потому что начал нападать на обычных людей и в город пришли охотники. И еще, и еще, и еще. Сотни историй и ни одной счастливой. Ничего и никогда у лугару и людей не получалось.

«А вдруг?» - промелькнуло у Фили в голове, но он постарался задавить эту мысль. В конце концов, те, до него, скорее всего, думали также.

Впрочем, это было всего лишь будущее, а перед Фили уже почти маячило настоящее. Еще несколько часов и ему придется встретиться с Кили, если он, конечно, не хочет, чтобы тот снова нарисовался на пороге кондитерской. Поерзав, Фили вспомнил Кили, вспомнил, как он улыбается, уверенно, чуть нагловато и как смотрит, вот даже сейчас, в мыслях Фили, с огромным интересом.

«Но почему?» - снова спросил себя Фили и тут же, негромко фыркнув, сам на него ответил: «А почему бы и нет? Он человек и ничего не знает о том, кто я. Он просто увидел симпатичного парня и решил, что неплохо бы провести с ним время до отъезда», - Фили почесал щеку и вздохнул. – «Немного странно, конечно, но может у людей принято вот так идти напролом».

Что-то подсказывало ему, что вряд ли, что даже менее скованные традициями люди сказали бы, что Кили ведет себя слишком развязно и напористо, но сам он почему-то был готов ему это простить. Ему было любопытно и хотелось побольше узнать о Кили. Фили вдруг вспомнил рисунок, лежащий в тумбочке, и напомнил себе об осторожности. Нельзя даже намекнуть о том, кто он такой, иначе Кили убежит, несмотря на весь свой интерес к лугару. Хотя, если Фили правильно оценил его характер, то может и нет. Но это еще хуже.

Фили приподнялся, взбил подушку и повернулся лицом к окну. В темноте слабо светился ночник в окне дома напротив и он подумал, что может быть стоило купить себе что-то такое. Лежал бы сейчас, смотрел на тихий огонек или на звездочки на потолке, и не отвлекался бы на разные мысли.

Вздохнув, Фили смирился с тем, что, наверное, уже не уснет этой ночью. Кили, Кили, Кили. В голове был только он в разных вариантах. Осталось только представить его голым. Мысль промелькнула так быстро, что Фили даже не успел ее отследить, зато отреагировало тело. Внизу живота потяжелело так быстро, словно Кили лежал с ним здесь, в постели, словно касался длинными, изящными пальцами, прослеживая линии его тела. Фили всхлипнул и зажмурился, но сил противостоять желанию не было и даже мысль о том, что завтра ему придется смотреть Кили в глаза, не помогла, вожделение было сильнее.

Фили медленно провел раскрытой ладонью по груди, зацепил кончиками ногтей ставшие очень чувствительными соски, и тут же, не задерживаясь, спустился ниже, к животу, легонько погладил себя, наслаждаясь тем, как волоски нежно щекочут кожу. Сердце колотилось все сильнее, и он даже ненадолго задержал дыхание, когда, наконец, обхватил свой, уже твердый член ладонью. Он был так возбужден, что из щели уже сочилась смазка, и Фили ощущал ее горьковато-соленый запах даже через плотное одеяло.

Мгновенно стало жарко, капли пота потекли по вискам и Фили неловко отпихнул одеяло в сторону, немного раздвинул колени, упираясь пятками в постель. Рукой он двигал медленно, несильно сжимая пальцы в кольцо, потому что знал, что если позволит себе большее, то кончит через секунду, а сегодня ему хотелось не просто получить разрядку, а продлить удовольствие. Уже осознанно он вызвал в памяти образ Кили, его улыбку, шею в расстегнутом воротничке рубашки, и застонал, гладя себя настойчивее, облизывая враз пересохшие губы. И тут же понял, что Кили в его голове вовсе не собирается быть просто картинкой. Он подмигнул Фили и начал расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей.

Фили плотнее обхватил член пальцами, провел несколько раз снизу вверх и остановился. Другой рукой он аккуратно сжал поджавшиеся от острого удовольствия яички и слегка оттянул их, чтобы в голове хоть немного прояснилось. Хотя это, кажется, было уже невозможно, потому что Фили, как воочию, видел, как Кили снимает рубашку, видел и отчаянно желал коснуться его, поцеловать шею, ровные плечи, вылизать грудь и соски. Он бы прикусил каждый до слабых, болезненных стонов, до крошечных капелек крови, выступивших на нежной плоти, и тут же бы зализал так, что на утро бы ни следа не осталось. Он бы целовал размякшего, довольного, плывущего Кили или сам бы плыл, таял в его руках. Он показал бы, научил бы Кили, как ему нравится - да, вот здесь, сильнее провести пальцами по толстой вене и совсем легонько, точно перышком, вкруговую по головке – и сам бы вызнал, как сделать Кили хорошо. Может быть, он любит, чтобы ему дрочили сильно и быстро? Или касались нежного местечка прямо за яичками, от нажатия на которое по телу пробегают искры удовольствия? Или он любит…

Фили не успел додумать. Да и думал ли он вообще? Скорее, это были смутные образы, мельчающие в его мозгу, управляющие его руками, дарующие наслаждение распаленному телу. В его воображении Кили еще только расстегнул ремень на джинсах, а Фили кончил, извиваясь на сбившихся в ком простынях, вбиваясь в тесное кольцо собственных пальцев. Наверное, ему было даже больно, но он ощущал лишь истому, тут же охватившую его тело, да отдаленное желание продолжить.

Сперма остывала на его пальцах, стягивая кожу, неприятно холодила опадающий член и пахла пряно и солено. Приятно. Забывшись, Фили даже поднес было руку к лицу, и уже почти решился попробовать ее на вкус, но тут же, смутившись, отдернул пальцы. Хватит и того, что он кончил, дроча на человека, которого почти не знал.

«Ну, завтра ты познакомишься с ним более тесно», - шепнул внутренний голос, но Фили решительно от него отмахнулся.

Он вообще больше не желал ни о чем думать, словно вместе со спермой все лишние мысли вытекли из его головы. Да, наверное, ласкать себя, представляя Кили было не очень правильно, но ведь тот ничего не узнает. К тому же, он сам виноват.

\- Нечего быть таким симпатичным, - пробормотал Фили.

Он не услышал собственных слов, зевнул и рассеянно вытер руку о простыни. Вот теперь точно надо было бы встать и сходить в душ, но двигаться было лень, так что Фили ограничился тем, что вытерся валявшейся на полу футболкой. В голове было восхитительно пусто, ни одна мысль о завтрашнем дне больше не могла пробиться за завесу сладкого удовольствия и истомы, все сильнее овладевающей Фили. Он улегся удобнее, нашарил одеяло и свернулся под ним клубком, ожидая, пока согреется, и почти сразу же уснул.


	12. Глава 11

Фили знал Бухарест, как свои пять пальцев и, в общем-то, это было вполне обычным делом для оборотней, даже несмотря на то, что большинство из них предпочитало жить в пределах одного района. Особенно, старики. Молодняк еще куда-то выбирался. Рыскал по городу, вынюхивал – Торин, кстати, это всячески поощрял. Впрочем, и они, рано или поздно, возвращались туда, где словно бы существовал невидимый, но строго очерченный круг. Что-то держало стаю лугару, здесь, на окраине. Может быть, возможность, в случае чего, уйти, раствориться в недостроенных и заброшенных заводах, может, что-то другое.

В отличие от остальных, Фили бы дал многое, чтобы не жить здесь, не видеть каждый день хорошо или слабо знакомые лица. Так или иначе, он всех их знал, каждый хотя бы раз да заходил в кондитерскую Веры, особенно, после того, как было объявлено о помолвке, и это раздражало и иногда так сильно, что Фили тайком сбегал и часами бродил по улицам Бухареста, наслаждаясь запахами незнакомцев.

Поэтому было совершенно непонятно, почему для свидания с Кили он выбрал такую маленькую площадь, как пьяцца Романа. Да, она находилась далеко от района, контролируемого Торином, но была такой крошечной, что любой чужак был заметен на ней, как бельмо на глазу.

Фили вспомнил об этом сразу, как проснулся и застонал тихонько, чтобы не разбудить Астрид, потом взглянул на часы и выругался, спрыгивая с кровати. Он уж опаздывал, а необходимость двигаться как можно тише не ускоряла сборы, но по-другому было нельзя. Даже пьяная и уставшая от слез, волчица спала чутко, так что обуваться Фили пришлось уже на лестнице. Хотя, не страшно, не в первый раз.

«И, кажется, не в последний».

Собственные мысли заставили Фили покраснеть и он, стараясь думать только о том, как мягко ложится под ноги асфальт, заспешил к месту встречи.

Он уже очень сильно опаздывал, так что шел так быстро, как только мог, переходя на бег в те мгновения, когда его никто не мог видеть. Еще не хватало, чтобы Торину донесли, что его племянник куда-то бежал на ночь глядя. Тогда расспросов точно не оберешься, да еще и Фрерина приставят следить, а уж тот своего не упустит, глаз не отведет, такое уже случалось.

Мысль была неприятной, лишней и заставила Фили поморщиться, и прибавить шагу. Он бежал, словно бы стараясь убежать от нее, оставить позади, в смятой постели. В конце концов, разве Кили не говорил, что через несколько дней уезжает? Надо только сделать так, чтобы за эти дни никто ничего не узнал и все будет хорошо. До самой свадьбы. Фили был уверен, что справится.

Уже у самой пьяцца Романа он притормозил, восстанавливая дыхание, и только теперь вспомнил, что собирался выбрать для свидания что-то особенное, оглядел себя – джинсы, рубашка, кроссовки для пробежки, и коротко рассмеялся, качая головой. Да уж, икона стиля. Хотя, Кили, кажется, тоже не слишком озадачивался одеждой.

\- О чем я вообще думаю, - проговорил Фили, усмехаясь и вдруг почувствовал, что волнение и страх, которые он испытывал всю дорогу до площади, куда-то исчезли, а их место заняло предвкушение. Тягучее, томное, оно заполнило все существо Фили так быстро, что он и опомниться не успел, и только сглатывал, чувствуя, как снова заколотилось сердце.

Это было неправильно. Показывать Кили, как сильно тот его волнует, на самом первом свидании Фили совершенно не хотелось, так что он решил, что стоит хорошенько успокоиться и взять себя в руки, прежде чем встречаться с Кили. Поэтому, осторожно и скрытно, почти касаясь плечом кирпичной стены, Фили прошел к входу на площадь, глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно выглянул из-за угла, и заулыбался, не в силах сдержаться. Теплое солнце заливало небольшую площадь, матово отражалось в боку старой бронзовой волчицы, кормящей, как и на большинстве статуй в Бухаресте, волчат, болталось, повинуясь порывам легкого ветерка, белье, слышались азартные детские вскрики. Фили теснее прижался щекой к камню и, улыбаясь, смотрел, как Кили играет с детворой в мяч. Он двигался ловко, умело вел мяч, не поддавался на уловки своих соперников, и видно было, какое удовольствие ему доставляет эта простая игра. И Фили вдруг отчаянно захотелось присоединиться к нему, к детям, вот так же смеяться в голос, играть и ничего, ничего не опасаться. 

Мысль была не слишком веселой, но и не вызвала привычного уже приступа тоски, обычных тоскливых раздумий о будущем. Это все должно будет случиться, но не сейчас. А этот миг он в состоянии прожить так, как хочет сам. Хочет – встретится с красивым и умным парнем. Хочет – прогуляет с ним всю ночь напролет. А хочет – так даже поцелует.

Фили оттолкнулся от стены и, уже уверенно, не таясь, вышел на площадь, под мягкое, засыпающее солнце. Скоро оно сядет, но время у них еще есть.

Кили увидел его почти сразу. Тут же замер, позволив отобрать у себя мяч, и даже не заметил этого, заулыбался, так, что Фили невольно смутился, но мгновенно взял себя в руки. Он почти ожидал, что Кили рискнет его поцеловать, но тот выглядел куда более робким, чем в кондитерской, когда пришел требовать свидания.

\- Ты здесь, - проговорил он, смущенно и очень широко улыбаясь.  
\- Я ведь обещал, - чуть наклонил голову на бок Фили. – Иначе ведь от тебя не избавиться.

Это прозвучало грубовато и он поморщился про себя, но Кили словно бы не обратил на укол никакого внимания, только кивнул и подхватил валяющуюся у подножия статуи куртку.

\- Ты бы так вещами не разбрасывался, - невольно вырвалось у Фили, хотя о совете его никто не просил. – В Бухаресте с этим быстро.

Кили же только рассмеялся, наклонился к нему и прошептал, как-то очень доверительно:

\- После портье в моей гостинице мне ничего не страшно. Уверен, он обшаривает мой номер каждый раз, как я ухожу.  
\- Ищет клад? – весело приподнял брови Фили, отступил на шаг и демонстративно оглядел Кили. – Ты не выглядишь миллионером.  
\- Я скажу об этом моему издателю, - серьезно отозвался Кили и Фили рассмеялся.  
\- Куда пойдем? – пряча смущение, спросил он, потирая нос.  
\- Я думал, ты предложишь, как местный житель, - отозвался Кили. – Но меня устроит, если мы просто побродим по улицам.

Фили с облегчением кивнул, потому что за всеми волнениями совершенно не подумал, что Кили надо будет куда-то вести и что-то показывать. Впрочем, одна идея у него была, но для ее осуществления надо было дождаться темноты, а пока подойдут и улицы.

В районе пьяцца Романа много маленьких, извилистых улочек, застроенных старыми, двухэтажными домами. Они прекрасно подходили для обеих целей Фили – показать художнику Бухарест и спрятаться от досужих глаз. Старые дома, на которых часами можно разглядывать мансарды, каменные наличники, тяжелые, проржавевшие запоры на дверях – каждый найдет по вкусу. Вот только, как оказалось, Кили всем этим почти не интересовался. Вместо этого он не отрывал взгляда от Фили и, если бы тот захотел покраснеть прямо здесь и сейчас, то точно подумал бы о том, что взгляд этот полон восхищения. Но Фили об этом просто старался не думать и нес какую-то чушь про года постройки, Чаушеску, снос и прочее, что любой уважающий себя турист в первый же день читает в путеводителе и мгновенно забывает.

\- А как так вышло, - в какой-то момент перебил его Кили, - что американец оказался в Румынии?  
\- Ну… - Фили на миг задумался, но потом решил, что вреда от ответа не будет. – Вообще-то я родился в Румынии. Когда я был маленьким, мы переехали в Штаты, а потом… Потом я вернулся.  
\- Уже без родителей? – помедлив, спросил Кили.

В голосе его звучало осторожное сочувствие, но Фили не было больно, рана давно затянулась.

\- Мои родители погибли в Америке, - пояснил он, ловко подныривая под свисающее с веревок белье. – С тех пор я живу с тетей.  
\- Ты вспоминаешь их?  
\- Да, - Фили вдруг вспомнил их первую встречу и чуть улыбнулся. – Тетя говорит, что они всегда водили меня в ту церковь.

Для Кили пояснений не потребовалось. Фили хотел было добавить что-то еще, но впереди вдруг послышались голоса, а в следующий миг мимо них протиснулись несколько человек. Фили напряженно вгляделся в их лица, но тут же выдохнул, знакомых не было. Кили слегка ткнул его в плечо.

\- За тобой кто-то следит? Ты не можешь прогуляться с привлекательным художником?

Фили с трудом подавил улыбку, глядя, как он картинно отбрасывает назад волосы.

\- Который почему-то подписывает свои книги только инициалами, - притворно хмурясь, сказал он. – Так может это за тобой следят?

Где-то наверху, на низкой крыше Фили снова почудилось движение, но когда он перевел на нее взгляд, оказалось, что она пуста. Кили громко рассмеялся.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он. – Сболтнул и теперь мне придется тебя убить.

Фили засмеялся в ответ. 

Ему было тепло и уютно с этим странным человеком, хотелось говорить, улыбаться, подкалывать друг друга. Если бы все было иначе, у них бы все могло получиться, отчего-то Фили на сто процентов был уверен в этом. 

Думать о таком было грустно.

\- И как твоя книга? – спросил Фили. – Научил тебя чему-нибудь этот город?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Кили. – Тому, что истории про оборотней, чаще всего, выдумки.

Фили отметил это «чаще всего», но вопроса задать не успел, потому что Кили уже продолжал.

\- Судя по легендам, лугару были не прокляты, а священны. Ведь не луна обращала их в волков, это было придумано уже позже, не знаю зачем, может кто-то хотел получить их силу, вот и искал способы, неважно. В любом случае, лугару меняются по собственному желанию, господству ума над материей, трансцендентальность.

Фили вдруг представил, как бы отреагировали на это сложное слово самые старые лугару их стаи и не сумел подавить веселое фырканье.

\- Да, я совершенно в этом уверен, - обиженно воскликнул Кили и Фили махнул рукой, показывая, что он верит.

Кили мгновение обиженно смотрел на него, но желание рассказать, поделиться, было сильнее.

\- Стоит им только поверить, что они меняются, - продолжил он, - и в тот же момент это происходит. Был человек и вдруг стал волк.  
\- Звучит очень увлекательно, - согласился Фили.   
\- Потрясающе, - кивнул Кили, не отводя от него глаз. – А еще я думаю, что их убивает не только серебро, - Фили вздрогнул и понадеялся, что увлекшийся Кили не обратит на это внимания, - мне кажется, что это еще и огонь. А еще мне кажется, что превратиться в оборотня после какого-то укуса нельзя. Нет, ты либо рожден лугару, либо нет и иначе не бывает.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили.  
\- А еще в одной старой книге легенд я нашел упоминание о том, что если ранить лугару, когда он в волчьем обличье, то можно увидеть его истинный облик. В этот миг он отразится в его глазах.

Кили неожиданно остановился и Фили последовал его примеру прежде, чем осознал это. Несколько долгих, томительных мгновений Кили смотрел ему в глаза, а потом вздохнул и смущенно отвел взгляд. Фили незаметно повел лопатками под взмокшей рубашкой и пошел вперед. Кили тут же зашагал следом.

Они бродили по городу до тех пор, пока у обоих не заныли от усталости ноги, и не подвело от голода животы. Пару раз, правда, они покупали еду у разносчиков, но от той давно остались одни воспоминания, тем более, что хот-доги, не оправдав своего названия, были едва теплыми, а Кили так вообще скормил свой бродячей собаке. Псина рычала, косясь на Фили, но Кили, к счастью, не обратил на это внимания.

Но и голод, и усталость, и мимолетный испуг были сущей ерундой. Фили готов был терпеть все это столько, сколько понадобится, только бы не расставаться с Кили. От смущения, которое так его мучило, от волнения, не осталось и следа. Кили оказался умным и интересным, с ним было легко говорить и смеяться, не нужно было искать в каждом слове двойное дно, напрягаться, ожидая подвоха. Нет, не то чтобы Фили только и делал, что занимался всем этим в своей обычной жизни, не все было так ужасно, но… Но с Кили было лучше. И Фили бы точно сказал ему об этом, если бы вдруг не смутился так сильно, что почти до слез.

\- Ну нет, - вдруг разочарованно протянул рядом Кили. – Они уже закрыты! А у них такой прекрасный вид на весь город!

Фили бросил взгляд на вывеску кафе и заулыбался. Кажется, пришло время для сюрприза.

\- Нет, не весь, - сказал он, хлопнув Кили по плечу. – Хочешь, я тебе кое-что покажу?  
\- Давай, - мгновенно согласился тот.

Пробраться туда, куда нужно для Фили не составило никакого труда, но он переживал за Кили и потому выбрал гораздо более легкий маршрут, чем свои привычный. Выбрав его они, правда, рисковали наткнуться на охрану, но об этом он решил не говорить, чтобы лишний раз не пугать Кили, который и так слегка побледнел, когда услышал, что дом принадлежит одному из богатейших людей Румынии. Впрочем, он тут же взял себя в руки, и это понравилось Фили.

\- Всегда мечтал посмотреть, как живут богачи, - прошептал Кили, пока они бежали по извилистым коридорам дворца (иначе этот дом назвать было трудно).  
\- О, я покажу тебе кое-что гораздо более интересное, - шепнул в ответ Фили и удивился, увидев, как покраснел художник.

Еще пара поворотов и они оказались на широком балконе, за балюстрадой которого лежал прекрасный вид на ночной Бухарест. Огни уже зажглись и город напоминал витрину ювелира, на которую высыпали горсть прекрасно ограненных драгоценных камней.

\- Отсюда самый лучший вид города, - гордо улыбнулся Фили так, словно этот вид принадлежал ему.

Кили слабо кивнул и как завороженный уставился на огни. Кажется, он не заметил даже, что прошел между двумя большими статуями волков. Фили только улыбнулся и продолжил говорить:

\- Это все, что осталось от Бухарестского замка. Говорили, что принцы крови, строившие его, были лугару, именно поэтому здесь так много статуй волков.

Кили, наконец, обернулся и замер, приоткрыв рот, и Фили не стал над ним смеяться, он помнил, какие восхищение и трепет испытал сам, когда первый раз сюда забрался. Ему казалось тогда, что статуи везде, хотя их было примерно штук пятнадцать, но на этой небольшой площадке даже такое количество производило неизгладимое впечатление. Волки стоящие и сидящие, готовящиеся к прыжку, бегущие, вскинувшие головы в беззвучном вое. О, Фили прекрасно знал, какое впечатление это производит.

\- Когда дворец был разрушен, - сказал он, - власть князей пала и закончилась власть лугару.   
\- Ты так много об этом знаешь, - восхищенно оглядываясь по сторонам, заметил Кили. – Откуда?  
\- Мне казалось, ты хотел увидеть их, - усмехнулся Фили и отошел к перилам.  
\- Ты просто одна сплошная тайна, - проговорил Кили.

Еще некоторое время он рассматривал статуи, а потом подошел к Фили и встал рядом, облокотившись о толстые, каменные перила.

\- Думаю, никто не будет против, если ты порисуешь здесь, - улыбнулся Фили, поворачиваясь к нему, но Кили не улыбнулся в ответ, а слегка нахмурился.  
\- Мне кажется, ты прячешься от кого-то, - прямо сказал он. – Старая церковь, теперь это место.

Фили только пожал плечами, хотел было отвернуться, но потом почему-то передумал.

\- У моей семьи есть на меня определенные планы, - сказал он. – Они считают, что лучше меня знают, куда мне ходить и с кем.

Кили удивленно моргнул, словно бы не поверил тому, что услышал.

\- Но твое будущее – только твое.  
\- Так бывает не всегда.

Фили отвернулся и уставился вниз, на дорогу, туда, где мчались, торопясь домой, обычные люди. Странно, но почему-то именно сейчас стать обычным, таким, как они, ему совсем не хотелось. 

«Да, ведь тогда я бы не встретил Кили», - сам себе сказал Фили и услышал рядом шорох. Это Кили, смело, совсем не обращая внимания на высоту, устраивался на широком парапете. Фили, не задумываясь, последовал его примеру.

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать, - негромко сказал Кили, не отрывая взгляда от города. – Мой отец считал, что самое важное для меня – научиться приемам самообороны. Он был десантником и хотел, чтобы я пошел по его стопам, а я… Я хотел того, что его программа совсем не предусматривала – рисовать. И… и еще было кое-что, что приходилось скрывать еще тщательнее. Было, как ты понимаешь, непросто и, наверное, ничем другим все это закончиться и не могло, - Кили вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. – В один прекрасный день я сказал ему, что ухожу, а он сказал, только посмей и тебе конец. А я посмел.

Кили замолчал и молчал, пока глядящие на него с приоткрытым ртом Фили не спросил шепотом:

\- И что случилось?  
\- Оказалось, - Кили коротко и как-то болезненно рассмеялся, - что я владею приемами самообороны лучше, чем мой отец. Вот почему я не подписываю свои романы. Наверное, это ужасно глупо, но я действительно боюсь, что если он отыщет меня, то выполнит свою угрозу. Так что я путешествую, рисую и отсылаю свои романы своему издателю.

Кили грустно улыбнулся.

\- Так что я понимаю, что чувствует человек, который должен делать то, что делать очень не хочет. Но ведь это твоя жизнь и она одна, другой не будет. Если бы у меня была другая, меня бы здесь сейчас не было.

Фили слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ, хотел было опустить голову, но что-то мешало – может, понимание, с которым смотрел на него Кили, а может…

\- А что еще тебе приходилось скрывать от отца? – спросил Фили и уточнять, что он имеет в виду, не понадобилось. Щеки Кили вспыхнули, взгляд стал тверже, а потом он наклонился вперед.  
\- Вот это.

Горячее дыхание обожгло губы Фили, а в следующий миг Кили его поцеловал. Осторожно, словно бы испуганно, и с этим совсем не вязалось то, как сильно он вцепился в его рукав, точно решил ни в коем случае не дать Фили отстраниться. Тот успел заметить, как побелели костяшки его пальцев и хотел сказать, чтобы Кили так не переживал, что все хорошо и он совсем не против, но чужой язык мягко прошелся по кромке его зубов и Фили обо всем позабыл.

Это было хорошо. Нет, даже лучше, чем хорошо. Держаться за сильные плечи, прижиматься к теплому телу, ловить губами выдохи и улыбку. Фили даже глаза закрыл, чтобы насладиться этим до конца, запомнить, отпечатать все в памяти, чтобы осталось навсегда, только для него, только ему. Чтобы снова, даже через годы, зажмуриваясь, помнить, как скользит по спине ладонь, какие шелковистые на ощупь эти всклокоченные волосы, какие вкусные губы и как сладко Кили пахнет.

Поцелуй длился и длился, где-то внизу шумел моторами Бухарест, а они все никак не могли оторваться друг от друга и у Фили все сильнее кружилась голова, и если бы не врожденная координация лугару, они бы точно свалились вниз. Впрочем, это была бы не такая уж и плохая смерть. От поцелуя. От восторженно замершего в груди сердца.


	13. Глава 12

Бармен щелкнул зажигалкой и небольшой кусочек сахара послушно начал плавиться в огне. Фили, стараясь не кривить губы в горькой гримасе, смотрел на него, а потом залпом выпил и жестом приказал повторить. Бармен, сочувственно улыбаясь, заново наполнил стаканчик абсентом. ГВ каком-нибудь другом клубе фили бы не налили не то что абсент, но даже слабенькое пиво, но здесь все были свои, кроме пары залетных искателей острых ощущений, и все знали, что от пары глотков с лугару ничего не случится. Да что там, и от пары литров бы не случилось, но они уже давно не пили так, стараясь не привлекать к себе чужое внимание. Фили грустно улыбнулся про себя, снова одним глотком, осушил стакан и уставился в него, словно хотел на дне что-то отыскать. Бармен отошел, чтобы обслужить других клиентов, но Фили этого не заметил.

Им с Кили было хорошо. Просто хорошо, как двум друзьям, которые находят удовольствие не в выпивке или сексе, а обычном общении. Конечно, не то чтобы поцелуи были плохи, но с ними Фили, подумав, слегка притормозил. Астрид и так удивленно косилась на него, когда он поздно вернулся той ночью, после свидания с Кили в Бухарестском замке, но ничего не сказала и Фили хотелось, чтобы так было и дальше.

Поэтому, они гуляли, разговаривали. Смеялись и однажды даже попали под поливалку, увлекшись друг другом настолько, что ни на что другое уже не осталось сил. Наверное – и теперь Фили казалось, что это действительно так – именно в тот миг он понял, что все это не просто, чтобы отвлечься. В тот момент, глядя, как капли воды стекают по лицу и шее Кили, как тот отряхивается, смеясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы, Фили позволил себе забыться. Если бы в тот день они не стояли бы на улице, если бы вокруг не торопились по своим делам люди, он бы точно не удержался и собрал капли воды губами. И плевать на Астрид с ее острым нюхом. 

И тогда сейчас было бы еще больнее.

«Твоя семья не имеет права распоряжаться твоей жизнью», - каждый день настойчиво повторял Кили, словно поставив себе задачу обязательно спасти угнетенного родней Фили.

Вот только все было далеко не так просто. И даже если бы Фили решил попытаться, оскорбленный Торин бы такого не стерпел. Он нашел бы его – их – где угодно. В конце концов, это отец Кили был всего лишь человеком. Будь он лугару, вряд ли бы поднявший на него руку сын еще топтал землю.

И это была еще одна проблема в дополнение ко многим. Лугару. Не человек. И как сказать об этом? А ведь придется, если он решится быть с ним вместе. Врать не выйдет, да Фили бы и не смог. И что? Выдать тайну, которая стоила жизни сотням тысяч оборотней и покорно ждать, пока будет принято решение? Так что ли? Против этого восставали и человеческая, и волчья сущности Фили. Но иного выхода не было. Поэтому, он молчал. Возможно, зря. Может быть, Кили бы и смог принять его. Хотя, вряд ли. Одно дело болтать о том, выдумка лугару или нет с понравившимся парнем, и совсем другое – узнать, что тот один из них.

«Ты не дал сделать ему выбор», - сам себя укорял Фили, но знал, что поступил правильно.

Прикрыв глаза, он представил себе Кили и едва сдержал тяжелый вздох. Увидеть в темных, ярких глазах отвращение и страх? Сделать это лишь из чувства справедливости, из отчаянного желания не быть одному? Фили не мог на это пойти. Возможно, это было трусостью и, совершенно точно, обманом, но он не жалел. Почти. Да и какая теперь разница.

Фили махнул рукой бармену и в ожидании пока тот подойдет, повернулся спиной к стойке и принялся вяло разглядывать зал. В клубе, как всегда, было много народу, но не настолько, чтобы он можно было сразу же не заметить сидящего в углу Торина. Фили мгновенно захотелось от души выругаться. Астрид, которая изо всех сил уговаривала его пойти развеяться, не могла не знать, что дядюшка будет здесь. Фили быстро отвернулся и подавил острое желание, как следует приложиться лбом о стойку. Как же надоело, что все пытаются использовать его в своих интересах! И ведь сам попался, не подумал, не вспомнил, что Астрид уже много дней хочет увидеть Торина. Она отлично знала, что если придет одна, то ничего не добьется, не то, что если приведет с собой его, Фили. Странно еще, что Торин пока не сидит рядом, касаясь коленом колена и, то и дело, задевая пальцы. Дальше он пока что себе не позволял заходить и Фили не знал почему – то ли спугнуть боялся окончательно, то ли, и это скорее всего, просто считал, что торопиться уже некуда.

Фили, не ощутив вкуса, проглотил абсент и утер губы ладонью. Взгляд Торина жег лопатки, вызывая острое желание дернуться, но он твердо решил не поддаваться.

А интересно, на что вообще рассчитывает Астрид? Что наденет красивое платье, сделает макияж и Торин снова упадет к ее ногам? Или она опять собиралась унижаться и умолять его изменить древний закон? Неужели непонятно, что Торин никогда не пойдет на это! Ну зачем, зачем ему стареющая волчица, которая не в состоянии отпустить бывшего и вести себя с достоинством? И как она еще на что-то надеется?

Мысли были жестокими, но сегодня они приносили Фили небольшое облегчение, сегодня не мог, да и не хотел думать иначе. Боль, отчаяние и безнадежность ничуть не притупились абсентом, и больше всего Фили мечтал сейчас что-нибудь разнести вдребезги. Или просто хорошенько пробежаться, пока сердце не начнет выпрыгивать из груди даже у него, лугару.

Лугару. Фили никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь станет жалеть о том, кто он есть, но сейчас просто не мог удержаться. Ведь не будь он волком, не виси на нем камнем проклятое предназначение…

«И, возможно, тогда вообще ничего не было», - вдруг подумал он. – «Не будь тем, кто я есть, я мог никогда не встретить Кили».

Хорошо это было бы или плохо, думать он не стал. Толку бередить еще свежую рану?

Все случилось словно само собой. В один миг вся его придуманная жизнь разлетелась на кусочки. Стоило забыться лишь на миг, представить, что Кили прав, что все может быть иначе, как развязный, грубый голос разрушил хрупкий волшебный кокон, в котором Фили жил вот уже несколько дней. Как он вообще смог настолько забыться? Как позволил Фрерину и его банде выследить их? А в том, что за ними следили, Фили не сомневался. И виноват был только он, он, волк, обязан был заметить запах, движение, но, очарованный, не видел и не слышал никого, кроме Кили.

\- Так-так.

Кили, что-то мгновение назад весело рассказывавший, умолк и внимательно уставился на вышедшего из темноты Фрерина. Смотрел он так, словно прикидывал, с какого удара сможет его уложить.

\- Какое отличное мясцо, племянничек, - Фрерин издевательски оглядел Кили с ног до головы. – А у тебя есть вкус, оказывается. Не ожидал.

Он наклонился было к Кили, но Фили с силой оттолкнул его, так, что Фрерин был вынужден сделать несколько шагов назад.

\- Не тронь.

Говорить было трудно, из горла рвались не слова, а рык вперемешку с тоскливым воем, но рядом был Кили, и надо было сдерживаться. Кажется, Фрерин понял, что нападать Фили не будет, поэтому снова переключил свое внимание на Кили.

\- А он тебе не сказал, что все это так, поиграть? – оскалив зубы в усмешке, издевательски посмеиваясь, спросил он. – Не сказал, что уже обещан другому? Да-да, человечек, ты не ослышался, другому. И все случится скоро, совсем-совсем скоро.

Последние слова он почти пропел и в голос засмеялся.

\- Значит, не сказал.  
\- Он не ваша собственность, - твердо сказал Кили и Фили невольно почувствовал прилив нежности и благодарности.  
\- Ошибаешься, - Фрерина уже несло. – Он обязан всем тому, кто скоро возьмет его. Всем, слышишь? Если бы не мы, он подох бы так же, как и его родители. Но мы спасли его, укрыли и дали все, что только могли. Ну, а теперь пришло время расплачиваться. За все ведь платить нужно, ты ведь это знаешь, человек?  
\- Убирайся, - наконец-то отмер Фили. – Убирайся, пока я…  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Фрерин остыл также быстро, как вспыхнул. – Мне и правда пора, - он запрыгнул на заднее сиденье подъехавшей темной машины и издевательски подмигнул Фили. – Удачно погулять.

Фили вздохнул, вздрогнул и помотал головой, с трудом понимая, то находится не в тесном переулке, а там, где и был, в клубе. Вокруг ревела музыка, перед ним стоял очередной стаканчик, и он вдруг ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает дурнота. В глазах зарябило и Фили буквально побежал к выходу. Краем глаза он еще успел заметить, что Астрид о чем-то говорит с Торином, а в следующий миг уже с наслаждением вдыхал холодный воздух.

Шел дождь. А в тот вечер его не было. Было почти тепло, хотя Фили весь дрожал и почти подпрыгнул, когда Кили коснулся его локтя.

\- Что это было?  
\- Правда.

Слова давались Фили с трудом, но он обязан был их произнести.

\- Все правда и поэтому я и не хотел встречаться с тобой, - он потер лицо ладонями, глубоко вдохнул и прямо взглянул на Кили. – Нет смысла оттягивать.  
\- Но…

Кили хотел что-то сказать, потянулся взять Фили за руку, но тот отпрянул.

\- Мы больше не должны видеться, - твердо сказал он.

Запрокинув голову, Фили ловил губами и языком дождевые капли и чувствовал, как постепенно успокаивается сердце. Как в ту ночь, когда он наконец пришел домой, сбежав от Кили самым постыдным образом. Но что еще он мог сделать? Только не рассказать о себе все. Это бы уже не помогло.

Вздыхая и чувствуя, как капли дождя ползут по шее, Фили пошел вниз по улице. В голове слегка прояснилось, уже не подташнивало и только на языке поселилась горечь, но дышать стало немного легче. Он уже почти свернул за угол, когда из подворотни ему под ноги вдруг выкатилась пустая бутылка. Фили внимательно вгляделся в темноту и дождь, увидел смутный силуэт человека, а в следующий миг узнал его.

\- Кили?- Фили сделал несколько шагов к подворотне, внимательнее вгляделся в парня и, вскрикнув, бросился к нему. – Что с тобой? Что случилось?

Чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это, что Кили попятится от него, испуганно всхлипывая. Выглядел он так, словно попал под поезд – висок весь в запекшейся крови, разбитые костяшки, разорванная рубашка, а еще, кажется, он хромал и клонился на правый бок. Сломаны ребра? Но что произошло? Фили еще не знал, в чем дело, но сердце уже сжалось, предчувствуя неладное. Это ощущение стало еще сильнее, когда Кили вытянул перед собой руку, с зажатой в ней подвеской, перепачкано чем-то темным.

«Кровь», - шепнул Фили внутренний голос. – «Ты знаешь, что это. Кровь и серебро. Он…»

-…знаю, - истерически выкрикнул Кили и подвеска в его руке задрожала. – Ты – оборотень!  
\- Нет, - зачем-то солгал Фили и Кили нервно рассмеялся. Фили попробовал было шагнуть к нему, но он тут же отшатнулся.  
\- Стой на месте. Откуда… откуда тебе столько известно про волков?  
\- Да причем тут волки?  
\- Твой… кто он там тебе, дядя?  
\- Фрерин? – сердце Фили окончательно скатилось куда-то в пятки. – Что он сделал?  
\- Ты знал, что он лугару? – Кили засмеялся, впиваясь пальцами в волосы. – О чем я вообще спрашиваю! Ну конечно ты знаешь! Ты ведь и сам… Господи, все, как в легендах, как в моих проклятых комиксах!

Фили стоял, смотрел на него промокшего, несчастного и испуганного, и чувствовал, как в груди болит все сильнее, но еще сильнее была одна-единственная мысль.

\- Где он?

Кили мгновенно понял, о ком он говорит.

\- Он сдох, - он сказал это спокойно, словно бы они обсуждали даже постройки Атениума. – Он выманил меня. Прислал записку, вроде как от тебя. Хотя может быть ты ее и написал? – Фили отрицательно покачал головой, но Кили только скривил губы. Зажав в кулаке перепачканное в крови серебро, он продолжал говорить, и Фили видел все, словно сам был в той часовне, куда Фрерин заманил Кили.

Он видел, как Фрерин смеется, высокомерно сообщая Кили, что тот должен уехать. Услышал отказ и почти ощутил резкий толчок. Фрерин был слишком самодоволен, он и думать не думал, что какой-то жалкий человечишка попытается оказать ему сопротивление, да еще так удачно. Фрерин всегда был легче и слабее других лугару, но ни за что не признал бы этого, и Торин просто молчал, не желая обижать брата, а остальные молчали, зная его натуру, зная, как быстро тот слетает с катушек. Вот как и случилось там, в часовне, когда он, от очередного пинка Кили, влетел лбом в алтарь. Фили осязал всем собой страх Кили, когда тот вдруг понял, с кем имеет дело. Чувствовал его злость и отчаяние, и огромное желание выжить. Дурацкая подвеска, которую он надел впервые за все эти дни! Кто бы мог подумать, что она так сильно ему пригодится! 

\- Мы упали с хоров, - выплюнул Кили и Фили вынырнул из своего оцепенения. – И он сдох. А я нет.

Он шагнул вперед так быстро, что Фили едва успел увидеть его движение и дернулся назад, когда прямо перед носом качнулось серебро. От его вида и запаха хотелось оскалить зубы, но он сдержался.

\- Держи, - Кили только что в лицо ему не ткнул подвеской и Фили сделал еще шаг назад. – Ну же, возьми, это серебро.

Фили перевел взгляд с подвески на его лицо и сглотнул.

\- Я…

Из Кили словно весь воздух выпустили. Он снова стал усталым и напуганным, вся его злоба куда-то испарилась, он дрожал под холодным дождем и Фили мечтал его обнять. И не мог.

\- Я пытался тебя уберечь, - тоскливо сказал он. – Я…  
\- Уберечь? – усмехнулся Кили. – От себя? И как ты собирался это сделать?  
\- Тебе надо уехать, - не обращая внимания на его слова, сказал Фили. – Уезжай из Румынии и никогда не возвращайся, забудь про нас, иначе тебя отыщут и убьют. Они…  
\- Ах они, - вспыхнул Кили. – Всегда они!  
\- Ну что ты от меня хочешь? – не выдержал Фили. – Я ведь отказывал тебе, я…  
\- Да пойми ты, - перебил его Кили. – Все кончено. Куда бежать, если там полно моих отпечатков и крови! Я совершил убийство. Что и кому я буду объяснять?  
\- Тебе надо уехать, - снова повторил Фили. – Главное, никому не попасться на глаза.  
\- Ах вот как, - устало засмеялся Кили. – Как же. Ты, вот, уже меня подставил.  
\- Я не… - у Фили не было сил даже как следует возмутиться. В чем-то Кили был совершенно прав.  
\- Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать?

В голосе Кили было возмущение. Срах, очтаяние и Фли змутило, но лгать он больше не мог.

\- Нет. Тебе все это знать было ни к чему.

Кили смотрел на него так, словно лишился дара речи, а потом скривился в презрительной гримасе.

\- Да уж, ни к чему, совершенно.

Фили шагнул было к нему, стараясь не обращать внимания на серебро, не дергаться, протянул руку, хотел сказать, что все обязательно будет хорошо, что он поможет. Купит новый билет и Кили уедет, навсегда скроется из Румынии там, где никто его не найдет, но не успел.

За спиной послышались голоса. Это выходили из клуба, раскрывая зонты, гуляки. Фили выдохнул, повернулся, собираясь сказать, что их бояться не стоит. И увидел, то подворотня пуста. Кили исчез.

Двигаясь как во сне, Фили выбрался на улицу, увернулся от резко просигналившего «мерседеса», прижался спиной к стене и закрыл глаза. Он стоял так, наверное, долго, мок под все усиливающимся дождем, но ему было все равно. А потом рядом раздались шаги и сдавленные всхлипы, тихий шепот, в котором Фили узнал голос Асты и распахнул глаза.

\- Вот ты где, - она схватила Фили за руку, но он мог смотреть только на мрачного Торина за ее спиной.  
\- Фрерин мертв, - негромко сказал тот и Фили со свистом выдохнул.

Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось снова закрыть глаза и чтобы все исчезли, но это было невозможно. Поэтому он кивнул Торину, показывая, что услышал, и обнял Астрид, крепко прижимая ее к себе.


	14. Глава 13

До сегодняшнего дня Фили не случалось видеть мертвецов. То есть нет, не так. До сегодняшнего дня ему не случалось видеть мертвецов, чья смерть до такой степени касалась бы его лично, заставляла сердце сжиматься, а душу корчиться от боли и, чего там скрывать, стыда. Родителей и брата с сестрой Аста тогда увидеть ему не позволила – был слишком мал. Так что в его памяти они остались живыми, веселыми, такими, какими и были перед той роковой поездкой. Фили не видел ни ран, ни искаженных смертельной мукой лиц, ни обуглившихся в огне тел. Может быть, зря, может быть, тогда сейчас ему было бы легче. Хотя, вряд ли.

Торин, пока они ехали в морг, не сказал ему ни слова, даже не посмотрел в его сторону, но Фили откуда-то знал, чуял волчьим чутьем – знает, Торин знает обо всем. Но почему молчит? Почему не порвал его в клочки прямо там, на улице? Почему ничего не рассказал всхлипывающей на заднем сидении Астрид? Та плакала так искренне, что Фили невольно ей позавидовал. Фрерин причинил ей немало боли, особенно после ее расставания с Торином, но она сейчас искренне его оплакивала, а Фили, вот, не мог. Более того, чем больше он думал о случившемся, тем сильнее понимал, что даже если бы присутствовал там, в часовне, даже если бы имел возможность остановить Кили, то не стал бы. Он скорее бы сам вырвал Фрерину глотку, только чтобы спасти своему человеку жизнь.

«Нас осталось слишком мало, чтобы вот так разбрасываться жизнями», - напомнил он себе, но все равно не испытал ни малейшего угрызения совести, только мимолетный укол стыда, но разобраться, к чему тот относился, не успел, потому что машина остановилась.

Фили не стал оттягивать момент, а сразу выпрыгнул под холодный дождь, передернул плечами, и сунулся было помочь выйти Астрид, когда Торин его остановил.

\- Она останется здесь. Это зрелище не для женщин.

Фили посмотрел на Асту, но та, вытирая щеки, только пожала плечами, явно не испытывая большого желания идти, и он подчинился, захлопнул дверцу, и пошел следом за Торином, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. И даже уже не из-за мертвого Фрерина. 

Причина была в противном, пока еще легком, запахе, который широкой лентой выплывал из небольшого двухэтажного здания и достигал даже дальнего края площади, где Торин оставил машину. Об Астрид беспокоился? В принципе, это было все равно, потому что Фили, хоть и старательно игнорировал запахи, не мог не думать о том, с какой силой они обрушатся на него, когда они войдут внутрь. Он пытался подготовиться, но все равно не вышло. Ноздри мгновенно словно забило гнилой ватой, и запах пробивался все глубже и глубже, кажется, в самый мозг, потому что немедленно заныл левый висок, а потом и весь лоб словно охватил металлический обруч, который тут же принялся сжиматься, как в какой-то древней пытке. Не обращать на это внимания было сложно, как Фили не старался. Он не понимал, как Торин идущий с ним плечом к плечу, может быть настолько спокоен, почему молчит, ведь он не может не чувствовать этого?

Голова болела все сильнее, а сладкий запах гнилья не давал сосредоточиться и хотя бы слегка успокоиться. О, это только людям, с их слабым нюхом кажется, что в моргах пахнет дезинфицирующими средствами и формалином, который, якобы, перебивает все. На деле же все совсем не так. Маленький морг, чудом уцелевший в этом районе города, был переполнен трупами, и Фили казалось, что он осязает запах буквально каждого. Тяжелый, мясной, словно бы из холодильника, который простоял выключенным несколько дней в самую жару. Он попробовал было вычленить какой-то один, надеясь, что так станет легче, но его чуть не вывернуло от «аромата» стоящей воды и сырости. Наверное, так пах утопленник. А может просто санитар небрежно вытер лужу из опрокинувшегося ведра.

«Хорошо, что Астрид осталась в машине», - вяло подумал Фили. – «Точно бы здесь в обморок упала».

О том, что еще несколько шагов по полутемному коридору, в который отовсюду стекаются запахи (и это вовсе не Шанель), и он сам может потерять сознание, он старался не думать.

\- Сюда, - вдруг рыкнул Торин, толкнул какую-то дверь и они оказались в просторном зале.

Но если Фили надеялся, что дышать здесь будет легче, то ошибся. Тела лежали везде – на нескольких столах и каталках, но большинство просто на полу, накрытые пожелтевшими, в пятнах, простынями. У одного из них стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Грегор и Финн, и было видно, что им тоже очень не по себе.

\- Что это? – прорычал Торин, ткнув пальцем в тело Фрерина. – Почему он лежит здесь?  
\- Мы… - начал было Грегор, но Торин не собирался его слушать.

С приглушенным рычанием он метнулся к хлипкому столу в двух шагах от них, ухватил лежащее на нем тело за ноги и одним сильным рывком сдернул на пол. Послышался глухой стук и бульканье, и Фили на миг решил, что труп лопнул, и сейчас вонючая жидкость зальет весь пол, и тогда его точно вывернет, но к счастью ничего подобного не произошло. Торин же, подхватив на руки Фрерина, уже укладывал брата на стол. От движения простыня, который тот был прикрыт, сползла, и Фили увидел все, что она до этого скрывала.

Фрерин был мертвенно бледен, как и положено мертвецам, но это еще полбеды. На его подбородке, шее, груди, черным налились все вены, рот выглядел так, словно бы в него лили кислоту, а горло… Фили отчетливо припомнил пяти лепестковую подвеску, которую так отчаянно сжимал в руке Кили и невольно передернулся. Страшный ожог на горле Фрерина в точности ее повторял. Рядом выдохнул Финн, сглотнул Грегор и кто-то тихо прошептал: «Серебро». Самый страшный враг лугару. Самое сильное, самое безотказное, против них, оружие. Конечно, за прошедшие века они тоже кое-чему научились и теперь могли нейтрализовать действие яда, приняв лекарство, но только если имели возможность сделать это в первые же несколько часов после отравления, иначе становилось поздно. Но Фрерин этого сделать не мог. Уже потемневшие кровоподтеки по всему обнаженному телу, сломанные ребра, выбитое плечо и торчащая из правой голени кость говорили сами за себя. Фрерин, если он был в сознании, не имел ни малейшей возможности встать или позвать на помощь.

Фили представил, как он лежит на холодном каменном полу, как пытается пошевелиться, и как не слушается разбитое тело, как кровь клокочет в горле и ее приходится сглатывать, но она снова и снова наполняет рот, как серебро в ране жжет все сильнее и дышать уже почти невозможно. Вряд ли Фрерин готовился к такому исходу, когда отправлялся убивать Кили.

\- Это моя вина, - вдруг тихо прошептал Торин, прижимая к губам безжизненные пальцы брата. – Это я послал его за тем человеком.  
\- Что? – не удержался Фили и тут же умолк, как на нож наткнувшись на полный злости, боли и отчаяния взгляд.  
\- Ты…

Торин остановил себя усилием воли, на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая спокойствие, а потом взглянул на Грегора и Финна.

\- Вы помните, как выглядит убийца? Помните его запах?

Оба оборотня закивали.

\- Хорошо. Найдите его, - Торин снова перевел взгляд на Фили и тот невольно выпрямился, и плотнее сжал губы, сдерживаясь. – Как только нападете на след, сообщите мне. Я соберу стаю.

От этих слов у Фили по спине побежали мурашки. Не трудно было догадаться, что именно задумал Торин. Поняли это и Финн с Грегором, потому что мгновенно – но не забыв поклониться вожаку – бросились вон из зала.

\- Они пошли поискать его, - зачем-то сказал Торин, не глядя на Фили. – Его долго не было.

Фили облизал губы, переступил с ноги на ногу, и хотел было поглубже вдохнуть, но тут же передумал, потому что тошнота и головная боль никуда не делись. Наверное, стоило ближе подойти к Торину, обнять его, поддержать, но пересилить себя Фили не удавалось, потому что он слишком хорошо понимал, что Торин его оттолкнет и будет прав, потому что, пусть Фрерин и сам виноват в своей судьбе, Фили в его гибели виноват не меньше, не зря же что-то внутри так ноет от стыда. Сейчас бы оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этого места, например, дома, в своей постели, или в парке, где можно будет бежать до тех пор, пока в голове не останется ни единой мысли, кроме сигналов от перенапряженных мышц, а холодный воздух не выветрит из ноздрей этот мерзкий запах.

\- Если бы я знал, что твой человек так силен, я пошел бы к нему сам, - вдруг сказал Торин и повернулся к Фили.

Тот хотел было сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но не сумел. Да и какой в этом был смысл? Ведь было ясно, что Торин обо всем знает.

\- Ты не виноват, - продолжал тот. – Это все моя вина. Надо было принять меры раньше, пока ты еще не слишком увлекся и тогда ничего бы не случилось. Ты просто еще слишком молод, - Торин словно бы уговаривал сам себя, и Фили это очень не понравилось, - ты просто не понимаешь, что делаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - хрипло возразил он. – Кили мне нравится.  
\- Кили? – Торин удивленно уставился на него, а потом покивал. – Ах да, мясо.  
\- Не называй его так! – выкрикнул Фили, сжимая кулаки. – Он лучше тебя в сто раз.

Он почти ждал, что Торин бросится на него, но тот остался спокоен и только спросил:

\- Чем?  
\- Он не заставляет меня делать того, что я не хочу, - ответил Фили, прямо глядя ему в глаза. – Ведь ты отлично знаешь, что я не хочу быть твоим.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Торин. – Но я также знаю, что не все желания исполняются, Фили. Есть нечто, что куда важнее тебя, меня и любых желаний.  
\- Традиции? – почти выплюнул Фили.   
\- И будущее лугару, - кивнул Торин.  
\- Да как ты вернешь нам власть? – не выдержав, закричал Фили. – Люди уже давно превзошли нас количеством, умом, оружием, в конце концов. Нам никогда не обрести прежней силы и славы!  
\- И поэтому ты решил лечь под одного из них? – мягко спросил Торин.  
\- Что? 

От неожиданности Фили покраснел и в смятении не заметил, как Торин оказался совсем рядом. Он хотел было отшатнуться, но не успел, тот удержал его, крепко схватив за плечо, а потом наклонился и принюхался. Фили замер, не понимая, что происходит и только тяжело дышал, уже почти не обращая внимания на вонь, пока Торин нюхал его шею, тыкался носом в волосы, щеки, под конец коротко лизнул в губы и выпрямился.

\- Нет, - довольно протянул он. – Ничего не было и мой маленький суженый все еще девственник. Отлично.

До слез смутившийся Фили хотел было что-то сказать, ответить, но ни единой мысли в голове не было, только стыд и смущение, переполнявшие его так, что он бы точно убежал, если бы не тяжелая рука Торина на плече.

\- Грегор и Финн схватят твоего человека, - сказал Торин, глядя ему в глаза, - сообщат мне и стая соберется для охоты.

Фили дернулся, но снова не смог ничего сказать, во рту пересохло, язык не слушался.

\- Поверь, я дам ему шанс, и буду справедлив, - оскалился Торин, видя его страх и волнение. – Никто не сможет обвинить меня в предвзятости, даже к убийце брата. Но он не уйдет от наказания, сам знаешь, реку еще никто не пересекал. И когда я почувствую на своих клыках его теплую, соленую кровь, когда его сердце перестанет трепетать, потому что я его вырву, тогда, прямо там, в лесу, я возьму тебя. Ты станешь моим, а он, быть может, еще успеет это увидеть.

Торин выпрямился еще сильнее, окинул полыхающего от ненависти и отчаяния Фили долгим взглядом, и снова кивнул.

\- Да, так и должно сделать. Мы скрепим наш союз кровью и мясом человека. И это будет правильно.  
\- Я не стану этого делать, - непослушными губами прошептал Фили. – Я не буду охотиться на Кили.  
\- Попробуешь его защитить? – прищурился Торин. – Пойдешь против своей стаи? И кем ты станешь после этого? Ты уже предал нас, всех нас до единого, выдав тайну. Хочешь закончить дело? Хочешь, чтобы пришли охотники и вырезали нас до последнего щенка? Да и к тому же, неужели ты правда веришь, что твой человек, после того, что ему придется пережить сумеет тебя простить?   
\- Нет, - качнул головой Фили, - но я буду знать, что он жив и этого мне будет достаточно.  
\- Вот только он не выживет, - шепнул Торин ему в самое ухо и от этого горячего шепота по всему телу Фили побежали мурашки отвращения. – Ты что думал, я не стану мстить за моего брата?  
\- А тому ли ты мстишь, Торин? – из последних сил спросил Фили. – Ведь это ты послал Фрерина на смерть.

Удар пришелся в скулу и был так силен, что Фили отбросило назад. Он споткнулся о лежащее на полу тело, потерял равновесие и с размаху шлепнулся на пол. В лицо пахнуло горелым мясом и Фили едва не вывернуло. От боли в лице на глазах выступили слезы, в ушах зазвенело, и когда он наконец сумел подняться, то снова едва не споткнулся о труп. Глубоко дышать не получалось, висок разламывался и очень хотелось заскулить, но гордость не позволила. Не при Торине. Только не при нем. Старательно смаргивая слезы Фили повернулся и увидел, что дядя уже снова стоит у стола, стискивая пальцы Фрерина. Разговор между ними, кажется, был закончен, так что Фили утер лицо, поморщился, задев скулу, и сказал:

\- Я подожду тебя в машине вместе с Астрид.

Торин никак не отреагировал, да Фили это было и не нужно. Старательно переставляя ноги и дыша приоткрытым ртом, он направился к выходу. Еще немного и он окажется на улице и там можно будет хотя бы вдохнуть и постараться придумать, как помочь Кили, если того действительно поймают.

«Никак», - тоскливо проговорил внутренний голос и Фили невольно всхлипнул.

Никак, верно. Стая своих врагов не отпускает. Это закон.


	15. Глава 14

Следующие несколько дней Фили просидел дома. По приказу Торина его не выпускали ни на пробежки, ни на работу. Наверное, Торин боялся, что Фили сбежит и тот обязательно бы так и сделал, если бы хоть отдаленно представлял себе, где искать Кили. Ему было уже почти наплевать и на стаю, и на древние традиции, которым он так долго подчинялся, и которые не принесли ему ничего, кроме горя и боли. Зачем быть послушным, если от этого лишь страдания, если его жизнь волнует всех только потому, что кто-кто считает, что он может вернуть лугару бывшую силу и власть? Правда, как это произойдет, никто не знает и, кажется, даже не задумывается.

Когда Фили был младше, он считал, что в тот момент, когда Торин станет его мужем, все люди в мире мгновенно превратятся в лугару, но потом понял, что это глупость. И точно такая же глупость считать, что их время еще может вернуться. И глупость бежать, потому что он не знает, где Кили. Они всегда встречались только в городе, на какой-нибудь из множества маленьких площадей. Фили никогда не звал его к себе, чтобы Астрид или Торин не учуяли чужого запаха, а сам не спрашивал, в каком отеле живет Кили просто из гордости. Впрочем, это все равно бы не помогло. Туда Кили точно не смог вернуться, если за ним продолжали следить.

Но где он теперь? Сумел ли незаметно покинуть город или прячется где-то в подвале? Фили даже не знал, были ли у Кили с собой хоть какие-то деньги, а ведь без них дело будет еще хуже. Хотя куда уж дальше. В городе, где на лугару можно наткнуться пройдя по улице, зайдя в любой магазин, скрыться человеку, которого ищет сам вожак практически невозможно.

От таких мыслей Фили хотелось обратиться, свернуться клубком и скулить, скулить, пока в мире не останется ничего, кроме жалобного звука. Но он не позволял себе такой слабости.

Торин приходил каждый вечер, хотя раньше не слишком-то баловал их своим вниманием, и Астрид цвела, несмотря на попытки сохранять траурный вид. Сочувствие к Фрерину быстро у нее закончилось и она едва сдерживала улыбки и изо всех сил старалась не кокетничать с Торином, хотя у нее плохо получалось. Впрочем, с таким же успехом она могла кокетничать со столом или с тарелками. Они на нее обращали ровно столько же внимания.

Торин приходил, садился за стол, ел то, что перед ним ставили и не отводил тяжелого взгляда от Фили. Вот только если он рассчитывал его запугать, то уже не получалось. Фили спокойно смотрел в ответ и радовался тому, что Торин, очевидно, нервничает. А еще он радовался тому, что он молчит. Ведь это значило, что Кили все еще где-то там, свободный и живой. От таких мыслей на Фили нападал голод и он жадно набрасывался на мясо, до которого большой охотницей была Астрид. Сок тек по его рукам почти до самых локтей и он, не обращая внимания на салфетки, подхватывал его языком и видел, как у Торина темнеют глаза. В такие мгновения тот явно переставал думать и о брате, и о его убийце, и Фили, усмехаясь про себя, продолжал. Возможно, он рисковал, но почему-то был уверен, что Торин не тронет его.

Так и получалось. Торин только смотрел, пристально, жадно, но ничего не предпринимал. Только иногда в глубине его глаз вспыхивало что-то странное, словно бы насмешка, но на это Фили предпочитал не обращать внимания. Как и на слова Астрид, которая старалась предостеречь его, заставить снова стать покорным. Он говорила, что Торин не простит ему такого отношения, что он должен быть послушным и подчиняться, что только так он сможет спасти себе жизнь. Почему она была так уверена, что Торин может убить его, Фили не понимал. Да и, если бы его спросили, ответил бы, что ему совершенно все равно. Без Кили ему уже на все было наплевать – на Торина, на великое будущее лугару, даже на свое собственное. Да и что это будет за жизнь? Стать подстилкой вожака, это об этом он мечтал всю свою жизнь? Это для этого он родился?

Не выдерживая бесконечных нотаций, он выкрикивал свои вопросы Астрид и та, вздыхая, замолкала, а Фили устало думал, что вот уж она-то точно была бы рада оказаться на его месте. Впрочем, охраняла она его на совесть, только что под дверью комнаты не спала и вытаскивала на каждый ужин, на которые теперь стал постоянно приходить Торин. Выдерживать все это становилось уже невозможно, а когда через неделю перестали помогать и поддразнивания Торина, Фили решил, что еще немного и он просто сойдет с ума. И именно в этот момент раздался звонок. Астрид умолкла на полуслове, Торин замер, не прожевав кусок, потом выплюнул его на салфетку и схватил трубку. Фили, до этого вяло размазывавший картошку по тарелке, застыл и попробовал прислушаться к разговору, но гул крови в ушах мешал.

Впрочем, по торжествующей улыбке, что все шире расплывалась по лицу Торина, и так все было ясно. Фили очень хотелось зажмуриться, заплакать, внутри, кажется, все рвалось от боли, от понимания, что это конец. Кили нашли и даже если он еще не мертв, то скоро стая это исправит, и он, Фили, совершенно ничего не может с этим сделать.

\- Везите его, - срываясь на рык, приказал Торин и посмотрел на Фили. – Мы скоро будем.

Астрид тут же поднялась из-за стола и, схватив Фили за руку, заставила встать и его, потащила за собой, шепча что-то тихое и, на удивление, утешающее. Она быстро втолкнула Фили в душ, пустила такую горячую воду, что небольшое помещение мгновенно заволокло паром.

\- Чистую одежду я сложу на стуле у двери, - сказала она Фили. – Поторопись и сделай все, как надо.

Тот не отозвался. Дверь за Астрид захлопнулась, и он позволил себе ухватиться за раковину, чтобы не упасть. По лицу, вперемешку с потом, катились слезы, но Фили не обращал на них внимания, изо всех сил стараясь дышать, а это было тяжело. Всхлипывая, Фили стащил с себя рубашку, брюки и шагнул под обжигающие струи воды. Странным образом, кипяток прочистил мысли не хуже ледяной воды, мгновенно прогнав отчаяние и беспомощность, навалившиеся на Фили за столом. Взвизгнув, он прикрутил горячую воду и, подставив макушку под прохладные струи, ощутил уже привычное за последние дни упрямство.

\- С чего это я так быстро сдался? – спросил он сам себя, хватая малиновый гель Асты. Торин, на самом деле, его ненавидел и, кажется, все, кроме тетки это знали. – Я обязан быть там, я могу помочь Кили, могу его спасти, а вместо этого расхныкался, как мальчишка. Если понадобится, буду драться и никто, даже Торин меня не остановит.

Он вспомнил было о том, какая многочисленная под Торином ходит стая и что каждый из лугару и так-то готов исполнить любой его приказ, а уж разорвать в клочья проклятого убийцу-человека поможет и безо всяких просьб. Всех Фили одолеть не сможет, это точно. Но уверенность его меньше не стала, даже наоборот. Уверенными движениями смывая с тела пену, он вспоминал самых сильных бойцов, которых Торин непременно отправит за Кили, когда начнет осуществлять пародию на правосудие, которую называл законом лугару.

Аста отправила его в душ с совершенно определенной целью – Фили прекрасно видел и лежащую на полке кружку Эсмарха и смазку, но проигнорировал все это. Несомненно, тетя хотела облегчить ему жизнь, но Фили знал, что скорее сдохнет, чем позволит Торину к себе прикоснуться. Жажда схватки неожиданно с такой силой охватила его, что он почти почувствовал на губах привкус крови и изо всех сил стиснул кулак, чтобы не броситься крушить все вокруг прямо сейчас. Стоит поберечь силы и выглядеть отчаявшимся и испуганным, если он и правда хочет чего-то добиться. Сейчас отпускать себя не стоит, хотя бы потому, что Торин уже уехал, оставив в квартире только пару своих ближайших друзей. Хотя нет, каких еще друзей, не было их у Торина никогда. Прихлебателей, так вернее будет.

\- Я должен сделать все, что смогу, - пробормотал Фили, глядя на себя в зеркало, и со вздохом взъерошил влажные волосы. – Все получится.

Успокоившийся и собранный, он вышел в коридор, придирчиво оглядел выбранную Астрид одежду – темные, тугие джинсы, коричневую рубашку, белья нет – и вздохнул. Тетя всегда говорила, что в этом он смотрится лучше всего, но Фили всегда считал, что так он выглядит лет на пятнадцать. Хотя, возможно, сейчас так даже и лучше, так никто не будет ждать от него угрозы. Поэтому, вздыхая, Фили как можно тщательнее вытерся, высушил волосы и влез в ненавистные шмотки. Пусть. Если это поможет усыпить бдительность Торина, он не против.

\- Прекрасно выглядишь, - шепнула ему Астрид, приподнялась на носках, чтобы поправить воротник рубашки и быстро поцеловала его в щеку. – Скоро все закончится.  
\- Именно этого я и хочу, - спокойно улыбнулся ей Фили и волчица чуть нахмурилась, но тут же улыбнулась.  
\- Я рада, что ты взялся за ум.  
\- Иначе и не могло случиться.

Фили искренне улыбнулся ей и быстро поцеловал в щеку.

\- Едем? Наверное, нехорошо заставлять нас ждать, - предложил он.  
\- Подождут, - хмыкнула Астрид. – Тебе сегодня можно.  
\- Не хочу пропустить охоту, - пояснил Фили, набрасывая на плечи куртку и подавая тетке пальто (в лесу будет холодно, все-таки, ночь уже наступила, да и дни последние недели были не такими уж и теплыми).

Астрид вздохнула, точно собираясь что-то сказать, но не стала, а только кивнула и, взяв Фили за руку, повела его вниз по лестнице.

Когда-то очень давно, когда Фили был еще совсем маленьким, он услышал, как сестра спрашивает маму про их с отцом свадьбу. Понятно, что лугару не могли жениться так, как обычные люди и все дети мгновенно навострили уши, ожидая материнского ответа. Фили до сих пор помнил ее порозовевшие щеки, нежный, счастливый смех и то, как чуть смущенно заулыбался отец. Это было очень личное и, кажется, не для посторонних ушей, даже не для собственного потомства. Что-то очень особенное и прекрасное, что обязательно случается с каждым. Случится и с ними, когда они вырастут, и годы спустя, обзаведясь детьми, вот также будут смотреть на свою пару, и будут улыбаться своим воспоминаниям и счастью, а дети смущенно умолкнут и перестанут приставать с распросами.

Они, конечно, тогда не перестали и мать рассказала им о ночном, холодном лесе. О том, как светит с неба теплая луна, как здорово бежать по хрустящему под лапами снегу, как четко ощущаются в воздухе все запахи и звуки, как опьяняет счастье и дыхание того, кто бежит рядом. И как велико искушение ткнуться носом в теплый, мягкий мех, опрокинуть своего волка в снег и, повизгивая от восторга, вылизать ему морду. Но пока что нельзя. Первая охота должна состояться, даже несмотря на то, что спутник поглядывает на тебя с таким же желанием. Нет, так уж повелось, что новая пара должна показать своим родителям, что они могут сами о себе позаботиться.

_\- Ваш отец притащил в лес живую курицу и спрятал ее, и вел меня на нее охотиться, - смеялась мать. - А она взяла, да околела на морозе._

Они, дети, понимали, что им многое не договаривают, но весело смеялись, и счастье становилось, словно бы осязаемым, касалось каждого.

Астрид рассказывала о своей свадьбе взахлеб, и в ее рассказе было и платье, и подружки невесты (зачем-то она захотела свадьбу, как у людей), и даже поездка в какой-то старинный замок (в Бухаресте ей, что ли замков было мало?. Но чем Фили становился взрослее, тем отчетливее понимал, что этим она старалась подменить все остальное – отсутствие любви, ласки, счастья, то, что Торин оставил ее через пару лет, когда понял, что она не может принести ему наследника. Фили слушал и даже сочувствовал ей, стараясь не думать, что это ей впору ему сочувствовать, у него-то даже такого никогда не будет.

\- Все будет хорошо, - словно услышав мысли Фили, сказала Астрид и крепко сжала его руку. – Так или иначе, все и всегда исправляется, поверь, мальчик.  
\- Я знаю, - коротко ответил Фили и уставился в окно машины.

Астрид вздохнула, но больше ничего не стала говорить, хотя за руку его держала до самого леса, где был назначен сбор стаи.

Пришли все, даже те, у кого недавно появились щенки и все, слитно, как один опустились на колено перед вожаком и его супругой, наклонили головы, в знак покорности показывая шеи. Сегодня стая ощущалась как единое целое, возмущенное, оскорбленное смертью одного из своих и не стоило ожидать снисходительности хотя бы от кого-то из присутствующих. Фили, вместе со всеми кланяясь Торину, почувствовал, как по телу побежали мурашки, но был ли то страх или что-то иное, разобраться не успел, потому что Торин заговорил.

\- Человек преследовал нас тысячелетиями, - сказал он громко. – Забирал жизнь за жизнью и не остановился, пока не изгнал нас, так, что даже упоминание о прежде великом народе стало сказкой. Но этого им показалось мало и вы все знаете, что случилось недавно. Человек забрал еще одну жизнь, - Торин на мгновение умолк, но тут же взял себя в руки, - жизнь моего брата. Вы все знали Фрерина. Вы все знаете меня. Его убийца здесь и он будет наказан.

Торин махнул рукой и лугару вокруг Фили взволнованно зашумели. Астрид же еще сильнее сжала его пальцы, заставляя стоять на месте. Впрочем, он и не собирался бросаться защищать Кили прямо здесь, слишком много волков, слишком опасно.

Два крепких лугару вытащили Кили на поляну и швырнули на колени перед Торином. Фили видел, как сильно взволнован человек, как он крутит головой, пытаясь понять, куда попал, и не может из-за завязанных глаз, видел, как медленно сочится кровь из растертых грубой веревкой запястий, как посинели пальцы. Фили хорошо помнил, какие нежные у Кили руки, как здорово их целовать и гладить, и в горле у него, от злобы и ненависти к тем, кто это сделал, заклокотало рычание. Хорошо еще, что его не нужно было объяснять. Многие лугару вокруг него рычали.

\- Людей нельзя подпускать к себе слишком близко! – крикнул Торин, обводя взглядом стаю. – Это еще одно напоминание нам всем. А этот человек заплатит за кровь моего брата.

Фили прикусил губу, старательно гася порыв спросить, откуда вообще Фрерин узнал про человека и кто отдал ему приказ на него напасть. Нет, не сейчас. Не нужно привлекать к себе излишнее внимание.

\- Мы все знаем, что оставлять его в живых нельзя, - продолжал Торин и его голос четко разносился над поляной. – Если он выживет, то приведет ночных охотников. Но никто и никогда не скажет, что суд лугару несправедлив. Что я несправедлив. У него будет шанс.

Одним плавным движением Торин избавился от своего пальто и остальные лугару, окружавшие Фили, принялись раздеваться, прекрасно поняв знак. Даже он сам не удержался, стащил с плеч куртку, но заставил себя остановиться.

Оставшись в одних брюках Торин наклонился ко все еще стоящему на коленях Кили.

\- В этом лесу есть река. Переправишься – останешься жив.

Кили вскинул голову и нервно облизал губы, а волчица Торина, не дожидаясь приказа, шагнула к нему, но Торин неожиданно вскинул руку, останавливая ее.

\- Нет.

Торин сделал один шаг, внимательно оглядел стаю, отыскал Фили и слегка улыбнулся ему.

\- Пожелай врагу удачи.

Фили невольно помотал головой, но Астрид уже тащила его к Кили. Торин – наверное, со стороны это смотрелось, как желание подбодрить – положил ладонь ему на плечо, и подтолкнул вперед. Фили поскользнулся на влажной земле и, не удержавшись, упал на колени прямо перед Кили.

\- Ну же, - сказал над его головой Торин, и вот теперь в его голосе отчетливо слышалась насмешка, - пожелай ему удачи.

Изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойным, Фили потянулся и стащил с глаз Кили повязку. Тот сощурился было, хотя на поляне было не слишком светло, моргнул и изумленно уставился на Фили. Кажется, он мгновенно позабыл о том, что окружен оборотнями, готовыми разорвать его, если только он дернется и смотрел Фили прямо в глаза.

«Прости», - тоскливо подумал тот, отводя взгляд. – «Я думал, что смогу что-то сделать, но…»

Он потянулся к губам Кили, легко коснулся их – такие мягкие, такие теплые, они послушно раскрылись под его прикосновением, но в следующий миг Кили вскрикнул и отшатнулся. Фили почувствовал резкий запах крови и понял, что Торин, чтобы облегчить задачу своим волкам, полоснул Кили ножом по руке.

Он не успел возмутиться, потому что Торин рывком вздернул человека на ноги, а затем отвел в сторону воротник его рубашки и лугару вокруг зло заворчали. На шее у Кили висела та самая подвеска, что спасла его от Фрерина. Вот только она больше ничем ему не могла помочь, потому что Торин сорвал ее с его шеи и отбросил в сторону, и предложил совершенно спокойно, так, как предлагают другу выпить:

\- Беги.

Кили бросил на Фили последний взгляд и рванулся вперед, под ненадежную защиту леса.

\- Река, - тихо напомнил Фили Торину, вставая с ним бок о бок.  
\- Конечно, - усмехаясь, кивнул тот и повернулся к стае, вскинул руки, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Сегодня, после охоты, состоится моя свадьба. Я долго этого ждал и больше не хочу откладывать. Сегодня тот, о ком говорят все пророчества лугару, станет моим и наше племя возродится.

Тяжелый вздох Фили был не слышен за радостными воплями волков. Кто-то начал обниматься, словно рай для лугару должен был опуститься на землю немедленно. Кто-то дотянулся до него и похлопал по спине.

\- Нам всем надо во что-то верить, - повернулся к нему Торин, окинул внимательным взглядом и мягко коснулся пальцами щеки. Фили едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. – Я вижу, ты устал. Понимаю, покорность не дается просто так, - кажется, он уже откровенно смеялся, а потом кивнул двоим крепким лугару. – Отведите его к машине и хорошенько охраняйте.  
\- Но…

Ничего не понимающий Фили попробовал было возразить, но один из волков схватили его, развернул точно куклу и почти понес к машинам. Сопротивляться было бесполезно и даже обернуться, чтобы попробовать разглядеть в лесу Кили ему не давали. Единственное, что услышал Фили был звук сорвавшейся ему вслед стаи.


	16. Глава 15

Фили настолько не ожидал такого поворота событий, что покорно позволил увести себя к машине. И только когда один из охранников открыл дверь, и собрался втолкнуть его внутрь, немного пришел в себя.

\- Я хочу участвовать в охоте, - стараясь выглядеть спокойно, сказал он, требовательно глядя на высокого, сильного мужчину, глаза которого то и дело меняли цвет, показывая, насколько трудно ему себя контролировать. Наверное, он бы все отдал, чтобы только отделаться от мальчишки, которого ему зачем-то приказали сторожить, и броситься в лес. Пока не поздно, пока еще есть шанс догнать жертву.

При мысли о том, сколько лугару сейчас гонится за Кили, Фили нервно сглотнул и понадеялся, что его страх будет не слишком заметен. Но видение, вставшее перед глазами, было слишком четким – Кили в окровавленной одежде, а вокруг волки, которые только и ждут подходящего момента, чтобы напасть, впиться клыками в горло.

\- Я должен быть там, - снова повторил он, старательно отгоняя жуткую картину. – Фрерин был и мои родичем. Почему Торин запретил мне мстить?  
\- Ты – гарантия возрождения лугару, - без тени сомнения сказал охранник, а второй хоть и нехотя, но согласно покивал. – Ты должен быть здесь, в безопасности.  
\- Но я же лугару, - повысил голос Фили, уже понимая, что это совершенно бесполезно, - неужели вы думаете, что я могу заблудиться или сломать ногу или… или я не знаю, что еще.  
\- Вот и мы не знаем, - тяжело вздохнул мужчина и тоскливо покосился в сторону леса. – Но Торин приказал, и ты будешь сидеть здесь.

Фили еще мгновение мерил его взглядом, но потом сдался. Нападать было бесполезно, сразу против двух взрослых волков ему не выстоять. Поэтому он нарочито громко вздохнул и сел в машину. Дверца тут же захлопнулась. Фили поерзал, стараясь не вслушиваться в доносящийся из леса вой и прикусил губу. Надо было как можно скорее найти какой-то выход. Кили, конечно, силен, но, как успел заметить Фили, дни, проведенные под открытым небом и явно впроголодь на пользу ему не пошли. Он похудел, осунулся, выглядел усталым и очень испуганным, хотя изо всех сил старался не показывать своего страха. Сколько он продержится против умело загоняющих его волков? Что сможет противопоставить им, кроме желания выжить?

От этих мыслей Фили так вдруг захотелось завыть, что он едва сдержался и только уткнулся лицом в колени, чтобы еще сильнее не показывать своего отчаяния. Пусть думают, что он переживает из-за неудавшегося участия в охоте, так будет проще. 

«А ведь Торин, выходит, ничего стае не рассказал. Почему?», - промелькнуло в его голове, но обстановка была не слишком подходящей, чтобы сейчас думать о мотивах дяди. 

Если выходит так, что Фили может попробовать сыграть на том, что охранники не знают, что связывает убийцу Фрерина с ним, женихом вожака, то отчего бы этим не воспользоваться.

«Только думать надо побыстрее».

Пару мгновений Фили сидел, кусая губы, потом зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул, выпрямился и опустил стекло. Только-только закурившие мужчины удивленно повернулись к нему и Фили постарался улыбнуться как можно спокойнее и невиннее.

\- А почему вы остались? – спросил он, словно ответ не был сказан ему вот уже пару раз.  
\- Приказ Торина, - коротко ответил высокий, и глубоко затянулся.

Фили только усмехнулся про себя. Ну-ну, попробуй. А-то он сам не знает, что когда Луна полной головкой сыра висит над головой, а по лесу удирает, оставляя кровавый след, жертва, никакой табак, никакая выпивка не помогут. Может, потому среди лугару почти и нет наркоманов и пьяниц. Охота сильнее всего, сильнее любых стимуляторов, малейшая попытка перебить ее зов тут же сходит на нет, особенно в такие ночи как сейчас, когда полнолуние. Фили видел это по глазам своих охранников, по их резким, стремительным движениям. Только верность Торину еще держала их здесь. Да он и сам это чувствовал – бурление силы в крови, боль в горящих, жаждущих движения, мышцах. Если бы не тренировал себя, много лет, не подчиняться зову Луны и крови, ох как бы его сейчас ломало.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Фили, слегка улыбаясь. – Но я ведь никуда не денусь.

Он откинулся на удобном кожаном сиденье и сложил на груди руки, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть расслабленно. Они должны, они обязаны поверить.

\- Торин…  
\- Ой, да ладно, - Фили махнул рукой. – Неужели вы ни разу не нарушали его приказы? Нет? Ну, уж этот-то точно можно. Только подумайте, что вы расскажете вашим внукам, много лет спустя, о свадьбе великого Торина? Что всего лишь охраняли его жениха? Пф.

Фили презрительно фыркнул и рассмеялся, надеясь, что не слишком перегнул палку.

\- У меня еще нет внуков, - пробормотал младший из волков и поскреб когтями щетину на подбородке. – Да и детей тоже.  
\- А когда будут? – спросил Фили. – Неужели…  
\- Мы не можем тебя оставить, - перебил его старший из охранников, косясь в сторону леса. – Приказ.  
\- Да-да, - вскинул ладони Фили, - я понимаю. Просто… Ну, вас же тут двое. Зачем обоим-то страдать? Решите между собой, кто более достоин участвовать в охоте, а кто останется. Вы же видите, что я же никуда не собираюсь бежать, так что одного вполне будет достаточно, если Торин так уж хочет.

А вот теперь оставалось только ждать. Если он правильно все рассчитал, то ни один из этих лугару не сможет уступить другому, ведь это значило бы признать себя хуже, другим, более слабым, недостойным. А разве не этого боятся все без исключения волки? Только дай слабину и сразу же поползут кривотолки, а там недалеко и до того, что волчицы начнут отказывать. Нет, на такое никто из лугару бы не пошел, эти двое, скорее всего, тоже. Фили сидел смирно и только надеялся, что его слова подействуют быстро. Охота удалялась и он все сильнее нервничал, уже почти не слыша воя. Пока что еще можно обойти стаю – срезать тут и там. Пара тайных тропинок, о которых знал только он, помогут, но только если у него будет время, а оно таяло.

«Быстрее, быстрее», - шептал он про себя, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не стискивать кулаки.

\- Я пойду, - рыкнул старший из лугару и принялся сдирать с себя куртку.

Фили удивленно хмыкнул и повернулся к окну. Он ожидал, что не выдержит младший, но так было даже лучше. Старший был сильнее, опытнее, его одолеть было бы сложнее, а теперь уже не придется.

\- Чего это ты? – ощерился младший.

Он отступил на шаг назад и чуть пригнулся, словно готовясь к схватке. Фили прикусил губу и снова прислушался. Вой из леса доносился уже чуть слышно.

\- Я достоин, - почти пролаял старший. – А ты… ты…

Он не сумел договорить, бросился вперед быстро, на ходу превращаясь, и вцепился зубами в рукав второго охранника, но того оказалось сложно напугать. Он вывернулся из одежды, отпрыгнул в сторону и через миг на поляне с рыком и визгом дрались два темно-серых волка. И Фили это более чем устраивало. Быстро распахнув дверцу машины, он выпрыгнул наружу и бросился к лесу. Он старался не слишком привлекать к себе внимание, но, как оказалось, мог и не стараться, занятые друг другом охранники не обратили на его побег никакого внимания. 

Скрывшись под деревьями, Фили не стал преследовать стаю, а взял резко в сторону. На пути охоты встретится глубокий овраг и Кили, так или иначе, придется повернуть. Сейчас он, наверное, уже его достиг и теперь бежит к реке, так что, если поторопиться, Фили сможет его там перехватить и увести дальше, к шоссе, на котором можно будет поймать попутку.

«Это если он достаточно оторвался от преследователей», - трезво говорил внутренний голос, и отмахиваться от него уже не получалось. – «Но, скорее всего, нет. Что ты станешь делать тогда? Неужели ты сможешь убивать своих?»

Фили старательно не думал, полностью сосредоточившись на беге. Сердце колотилось как безумное, несмотря на долгие тренировки, но он не мог себе позволить остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. Вместо этого он только прибавлял ходу, стараясь получше разогнаться. На дороге, которую он выбрал по пути к реке, будет много препятствий и скорость волку пригодится. Главное, чтобы Кили продержался как можно дольше. Пусть у него получится, а там будет видно.

Луна плыла по небу, безразличная ко всему, происходящему на земле, и шаг за шагом, прыжок за прыжком, Фили все сильнее ее ненавидел. Когда он был маленьким, мама учила его, что там, в небе, живет лунный волк, который слышит и видит каждого, который, если очень попросить, помогает. Фили давно знал, что это вранье, с того самого дня, когда, убегая, молил лунного волка спасти его родных. Тогда Луна была такой же полной и такой же холодной, и он понял, что просить бесполезно. Не стал просить и теперь, только бросил на небо последний взгляд, коротко взвыл, напряг лапы и прыгнул через небольшой овраг. 

Волна света привычно накрыла его сознание, сменилась тьмой, и в следующий миг на землю опустился белый волк, тряхнул головой, и, не сбавляя скорости, бросился дальше. Времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть к запахам и звукам не было, так что он старательно игнорировал и уханье сов над головой, и шелест мышей в траве. Все казалось странным и непривычным, пугающим, и волк заметался было, принюхиваясь, пытаясь понять, откуда идет опасность, зарычал, но почти сразу успокоился. Все его существо подчинялось сейчас только одной мысли – бежать. 

«Бежать. Спасти. Кили».

Только эти три слова крутились в голове Фили, пока он огромными прыжками двигался к реке. Дорога была трудна, то и дело попадались огромные поваленные стволы, под которыми приходилось пробираться, теряя скорость и время, рискуя застрять или оставить половину шкуры; камни, вывернутые из земли упавшими деревьями – они больно кусали нежные подушечки лап, но Фили, хоть и поскуливал, но не останавливался. Дыхания не хватало, а ноги начали дрожать и подгибаться, когда он, наконец, увидел впереди мягкий серебристый блеск. 

Фили с размаху влетел в воду, не удержавшись, сделал несколько жадных глотков, вскарабкался на высокий противоположный берег и огляделся. Кили здесь не было, как и никаких других следов, но в лесу отчетливо слышалось чье-то тяжелое дыхание. Кили, точно. Он справился! Фили обрадовано дернул ушами, прислушался внимательнее, оценивая расстояние, - меньше полумили и скоро будет здесь – и вдруг напрягся. К срывающемуся на всхлипы дыханию Кили совершенно точно примешивалось что-то еще, какой-то еще звук, который показался Фили очень знакомым. Не понимая точно, что слышит, он отступил в кусты и замер.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Кили вывалился на берег речки измученный, исхлестанный ветками, с все еще кровоточащей рукой, мгновение моргал, словно не веря своим глазам, а потом, всхлипывая от облегчения, бросился к воде. Не удержавшись на скользких камнях, упал, и тут же приподнялся, разворачиваясь к берегу, на котором вот-вот моли появиться преследователи. Если бы Фили мог, он бы рассмеялся от радости и от того, какое облегчение было написано на лице Кили, вот только он знал, что еще ничего не закончилось. Поэтому, преодолевая искушение броситься к Кили и облизать его щеки, он затаился в кустах, и старался даже дышать как можно тише, чтобы тот, кто преследует Кили не услышал его.

\- Я перешел реку, - изо всех сил закричал Кили, стоило большому черному волку ступить на берег. Тот же только оскалился, будто насмехаясь над ним, и низко зарычал.

Фили невольно прижал уши, но тут же заставил себя встряхнуться. В общем-то, он подозревал, что так все и будет. Его дядя был слишком силен и зол, чтобы дать себя обойти кому-то из стаи, да и волки, обычно зубами выдирающие друг у друга право на жертву, вряд ли протестовали. Удача же Фили просто не могла еще раз не столкнуть его и Торина лицом к лицу. 

Нельзя было терять ни минуты и, пусть это было не очень-то достойно, но Фили с радостью воспользовался тем, что Торин стоит спиной к нему. Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, он выбрался из кустов, и прыгнул вперед, целясь ему в загривок. Если бы все получилось, осталось бы только держаться, по капле выдавливая из противника жизнь, и Фили уже почти видел, как это происходит, когда сильный удар о землю в один миг развеял его фантазии. 

Торин стоял перед ним, широко расставив лапы, пригнув голову, и скалился. Крепкие острые зубы, больше, чем у любо другого волка, заставляли в страхе дрожать любого лугару в стае, но Фили больше не собирался бояться. Он ответил тем же и они медленно закружили по берегу, не обращая внимания на испуганного человека в воде.

«Предатель», - говорили прищуренные глаза Торина.  
«А ты не держишь слово», - мысленно отвечал ему Фили.

Они бросились вперед одновременно и, поднявшись, на задние ноги, уперлись лапами. Оба щелкали зубами, стараясь добраться до горла противника или хотя бы заставить его потерять равновесие. Ни у одного, ни у другого не получилось и они, прыжком, разошлись, но только чтобы снова броситься друг на друга. На этот раз Торин оказался быстрее и только то, что Фили в последний момент дернулся назад, спасло его от вырванного куска мяса из бока. Коротко рыкнув, он попробовал ухватить Торина за заднюю ногу, но только получил лапой по носу. Потекла кровь. Фили облизнулся, оскалился, показывая, что ничего страшного не произошло, и снова бросился вперед.

Они наскакивали друг на друга снова и снова, щелкали зубами, в тщетных попытках прокусить пышный, забивающий пасти, мех, и откатывались назад, чтобы через секунду напасть снова. Дышать было тяжело, поддерживать навязанный темп еще тяжелее, но Фили не мог сдаться. Торин был сильнее, опытнее и противостоять ему не рискнул бы никто из стаи, но у Фили не было выбора. Он видел, как в глазах дяди все отчетливее проступает удивление, но сам понимал, что еще немного и ему просто не хватит сил. Надо было как можно скорее что-то придумать. И даже не столько из-за Торина, сколько из-за того, что в любой момент могла появиться остальная стая. Со всеми он попросту не сможет драться.

В какой-то момент они поменялись местами и Фили увидел, что Кили, как сидел, так и сидит в воде, и приоткрыв рот, следит за боем. На лице его, кроме страха, было написано восхищение, но это лишь разозлило Фили. Ну почему он еще здесь? Почему не убегает? Дурак. Неужели все люди такие дураки? Если бы он мог, он бы приказал Кили убираться, но отвлекаться было нельзя. 

Торин снова прыгнул не него, заставляя подняться на задние лапы. Наверное, он понял, что у мальчишки уже не осталось сил, и ожидал, что Фили покачнется, и упадет на спину, подставляя беззащитные горло и живот. Вот только Фили, тяжело дыша, сумел сделать несколько шагов вперед. Это казалось бессмысленной тратой сил, проще было уйти в сторону, но расчет его был в другом. Берег, на который ему удалось загнать Торина, давно подмывало водой, так что он только и ждал возможности обвалиться, река же в этом месте была бурной, с сильным течением, да еще и дно уходило на слишком большую для волка глубину. Торин сам несколько месяцев назад рассказывал об этом стае, и сам же об этом позабыл. Он покачнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие на рассыпающемся под ногами обрыве, попробовал схватить Фили, но не сумел ни того, ни другого, и с громким всплеском упал в воду.

Фили мгновение смотрел в воду, пытаясь увидеть, вынырнул Торин или нет, но потом решил, что лучше поторопиться, пока не появились остальные лугару, и быстро побежал к Кили, который уже успел выбраться на берег. 

«Молодец, с той стороны ближе к шоссе», - еще успел подумать Фили.

Наверное, ему стоило обернуться, чтобы показать, то это он, Фили, и он не враг. А может, он все равно бы не успел. Кто знает. Но в следующий миг правую лапу Фили обожгла боль. Заскулив, он подтянул ее к груди и удивленно уставился на Кили, который что-то кричал ему, размахивая перед собой ножом. Лезвие, испятнанное свежей и уже засохшей кровью, тускло блестело в свете Луны. Серебро. Фили понял бы это, даже не глядя, по тому, какое жжение тут же охватило раненую лапу и побежало выше, к сердцу. Он тихо застонал и опустился на землю, машинально потянулся было лизнуть рану, но сил не осталось, так что он просто лег, тяжело дыша, и глядя на Кили. Можно было посмеяться над ситуацией, можно было сказать, что, так или иначе, Луна получила свою жертву, но он слишком устал и ему было слишком больно, чтобы о чем-то думать. Больно было даже сохранять форму, так что, заскулив, Фили закрыл глаза, и обратился.

Он услышал изумленный вскрик, почувствовал, как Кили заворачивает его в свою куртку и понимает на руки.

«Ты не знаешь, куда идти», - хотел он ему сказать, но не смог.

Боль, ослепляя, пульсировала в руке и он видел, как по коже, все выше, заполняя черным каждую вену, каждый капилляр, стремится серебро. Фили вдруг стало так страшно, что он не смог удержаться и заплакал.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 16.**

Путь до шоссе Фили запомнил плохо. Его шатало, в глазах двоилось, а рука то и дело взрывалась такой болью, что начинало тошнить. Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, Фили глубоко дышал и изо всех сил прислушивался к звукам за спиной. Стая вот-вот должна была их нагнать, но минута проходила за минутой, а ничего не происходило, только Кили все теснее прижимался к его боку. А может, он сам, потому что сил идти ровно уже не было. Фили чувствовал, как заплетаются ноги, все вокруг плыло и в тот момент, когда он окончательно смирился с тем, что сам до дороги не доберется, он обнаружил, что Кили несет его на руках. Это было странно, непривычно, но сил сопротивляться, да и желания, у Фили не было, так что он только замер, пытаясь стать легче. Впрочем, было не похоже, что Кили его вес доставлял хоть какое-то неудобство. И это после такого испытания!

«Сплошные тайны у этого художника», - устало подумал Фили и чуть не рассмеялся, поняв, что уж его-то секрет одним махом кроет все, что мог бы скрывать Кили.

Смех как карканье вырвался из его горла и Кили что-то зашептал, крепче прижимая к себе Фили, а тот не стал прислушиваться, боясь, что снова расплачется.

\- Держись, держись, - вдруг разобрал он. – Мы уже почти дошли. Я поймаю машину и отвезу тебя в больницу.

Фили тут же замотал головой, не обращая внимания на то, что движение вызвало новую волну боли.

\- Нет, в больницу нельзя, будет только хуже.

\- Но тогда куда?

Фили прикусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь прояснить мысли. В квартиру Асты возвращаться нельзя даже за вещами. Торин, безусловно жив, реке лугару не убить и когда он выберется, и найдет остальных, они придут к Астрид. Но тогда куда идти? Фили мотнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и уже почти было поймал за хвост воспоминание, что-то из того, что когда-то говорил ему Торин, как вдруг из леса послышался громкий вой. Фили дернулся было, ожидая нападения, но тут же понял, что их никто не собирается убивать. Вой был скорбным, словно тот, кто его издавал только и ждал момента, чтобы обратиться, упасть на колени и начать рыдать. Но как? Над кем? Торин ведь жив, Фили это знал точно! Если только… Насколько мог, он выпрямился в руках Кили и заглянул тому в глаза.

\- Откуда у тебя нож?

Кили криво усмехнулся и дернул плечом, чуть не выронив при этом Фили. Видно было, как сильно он устал, как изможден, слышно было тяжелое, хриплое дыхание, и Фили не хотел ничего спрашивать, но должен был знать.

\- Откуда? – настаивал он.

\- Я украл его в каком-то ресторане, - ответил, пожав плечами, Кили. – Как мне сказали, это серебро.

\- Серебро, - кивнул Фили, терзая и без того уже прокушенную губу. – Ты…

\- Ты же сам видел, что на ноже была кровь, зачем же спрашиваешь? - перебил его Кили. – Да. Если тебе так нужно это услышать, то да, прежде чем я успел добраться до реки, на меня напали. Мне пришлось защищаться, и я убил двоих.

Фили крепко зажмурился, стараясь загнать обратно вскипевшие на глазах слезы. Он очень хотел спросить, кто это был, как они выглядели, но знал, что это бесполезно. Все волки для людей выглядят одинаково.

Некоторое время они молчали. Кили пробирался сквозь лес, стараясь идти ровно, чтобы не слишком беспокоить рану Фили. Тот же просто вглядывался вперед, надеясь, что скоро все закончится. Он не был уверен, что они с Кили смогут отбиться от лугару, если те все-таки решат их преследовать.

\- Ты теперь будешь меня ненавидеть? – вдруг тихо спросил Кили.

Фили прислушался к себе, но вдруг понял, что кроме усталости и боли ничего не чувствует. Ему отчаянно хотелось сказать Кили хоть что-нибудь, но он никак не мог сообразить, что. Подбодрить? У него просто не было на это сил. Сказать, что просто не может его ненавидеть? Что Кили был в своем праве, что он защищался, что Фили сам бы убил тех лугару, если бы увидел, что они собираются причинить ему вред? Так много всего надо было произнести, а мысли разбегались, и Фили просто промолчал. Он понимал, что обижает Кили, что тот теперь решит, будто Фили и правда его ненавидит, но так и не сумел выбрать правильные слова, чтобы его разубедить.

Зато… зато, кажется, он что-то услышал. Встрепенувшись и не обращая внимания на пульсирующую болью руку, он приложил пальцы к губам снова заговорившего Кили, заставив того умолкнуть на полуслове, и изо всех сил прислушался. В ушах гулко бухала кровь, но этот звук ни с чем нельзя было перепутать.

\- Машина.

Ночью, в лесу, это было просто даром небес, и Кили, повинуясь его нетерпеливому вскрику и ёрзанью, тут же прибавил шагу. Фили пришлось крепче ухватиться за его шею, чтобы не упасть. Он продолжал напряженно вслушиваться. Судя по звуку, это был небольшой грузовичок, ехал он не быстро, был еще довольно далеко, так, что им должно было хватить времени, чтобы добраться до шоссе. Вот только, оглядев себя, Фили лишь сейчас обратил внимание на то, что он абсолютно голый. Холодно ему не было, но прикрыться все же не помешало бы. Вряд ли водитель, который к тому же вполне мог оказаться женщиной, согласится подвести двух парней, если один будет сверкать голым задом. Наверное, Кили подумал точно также, потому что вдруг остановился, опустил Фили на землю, прислонив к какому-то камню и быстро скинув с себя замызганную куртку, накинул ее ему на плечи.

\- Сиди здесь, - коротко приказал он и Фили только теперь сообразил, что они, наконец-то, добрались.

Грузовичок вот-вот должен был показаться из-за поворота и Кили выбежал на дорогу, чтобы уж точно его не пропустить. Фили же мог только устало сидеть и следить за ним, кутаясь в куртку, все еще хранившую его тепло и запах, которые он ощущал волчьим нюхом даже сквозь слой грязи. Этот запах успокаивал, уверял, что все обязательно будет в порядке, что они спасутся и выживут, и Фили невольно зарылся глубже в воротник, и глубоко вздохнул, слабо улыбаясь. Если бы все было так просто. Сил у него почти не осталось, но он знал, что если поспать и поесть, то даже отравленный серебром он станет чувствовать себя лучше. А вот спастись будет трудно, почти невозможно. Уже сейчас, наверное, предупреждены все лугару Бухареста. Их будут искать и постараются убить. Скорее всего, его тоже – вряд ли Торин сумеет его простить даже ради великого будущего оборотней. Впрочем, Фили знал, что совсем не хочет этого. Если уж ему суждено умереть, то пусть так и будет, и пусть это случится вместе с Кили.

\- Но мы еще живы, - пробормотал Фили, вздрагивая и кутаясь. – Пока нам надо только где-то укрыться. Но где?

И тут ему в голову вдруг пришла настолько неожиданная мысль, что он невольно выпрямился и, не обращая на мгновенно усилившуюся боль в руке, заулыбался. Кажется, он придумал, где им с Кили удастся спрятаться.

С водителем им повезло. Смерив полусонным взглядом двух странных парней, которые по непонятной причине оказались на дороге ночью, он не стал задавать вопросов, а только мотнул головой, показывая, что они могут забираться в машину. Фили быстро пробормотал название улицы, где им надо было выйти, получил в ответ кивок и с помощью Кили залез в кузов, где повалился на какие-то мешки. Мотор заурчал и грузовичок, постепенно набирая скорость, потрусил в сторону Бухареста.

В нужное место они добрались, когда уже начало светать. Совсем сонный водитель высадил их, отмахнулся от благодарностей и укатил. Город уже почти проснулся. Вот-вот на улицах покажутся первые, спешащие на работу, люди, а Фили все стоял босиком на грязном тротуаре и напряженно думал, где бы раздобыть хотя бы штаны. Пока еще обращать на него внимание было просто некому, но следовало поторопиться. Вот только несмотря на напряженные размышления, Фили никак не мог ничего придумать. Домой путь ему был заказан. Скорее всего, лугару, чьи машины были намного быстрее старенького грузовика, уже давно перевернули там все вверх дном и даже если и нет, Астрид вряд ли пустит его на порог. Скорее тут же позвонит Торину.

\- Да я и сам не стану так рисковать, - пробормотал Фили себе под нос и вдруг встрепенулся, услышав какой-то резкий звук. Сигнализация, что ли?

В тот же миг на него налетел тяжело дышащий Кили с кучей каких-то тряпок в руках, схватил за плечо, развернул и подтолкнул вперед. Фили покорно побежал туда, куда его потащили. Остановились они только через несколько улиц, в подворотне, заканчивающейся тупиком. Там тяжело дышащий Кили сунул ему в руки что-то оказавшееся джинсами и почему-то отвернулся.

\- Мне кажется, ты видел уже все, так что можно не стесняться, - удивленно сказал ему Фили.

Но Кили не обернулся, только уши у него покраснели так, что в полутемной еще подворотне, кажется, стало светлее. Фили, чувствуя, как от нелепости ситуации поднимается настроение, заулыбался, и принялся натягивать на себя штаны. Они оказались слегка длинноваты, так что пришлось их подвернуть, но это было уж точно лучше, чем ничего. Застегнув молнию, он коснулся плеча Кили и тот, наконец, повернулся, оглядел его с ног до головы и почему-то покраснел еще сильнее. Фили ничего не стал говорить, хотя его так и тянуло в голос засмеяться, только вытащил из рук Кили футболку, быстро накинул ее на себя и протянул обратно куртку. Кили замотал головой.

–  У меня рубашка теплая, - хрипло сказал он.  – А ты так опять замерзнешь.

Фили хотел сказать, что лугару редко мерзнут даже в человеческом обличье, но не стал. Расставаться с запахом Кили ему не хотелось, так что он просто накинул куртку на плечи и опустил голову, разглядывая свои босые ноги.

\- Это была химчистка, - сказал Кили, словно бы поняв, о чем он думает. – Нужно бы магазин найти.

\- Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь ради меня будут грабить химчистку, - все-таки рассмеялся Фили и, скривившись, потер плечо.

Рука болела немного меньше, хотя, возможно, он просто притерпелся к этой нудной, до тошноты противной, пульсации. В любом случае, прямо сейчас он ничего не мог с этим сделать. До темноты им надо было спрятаться и сделать это следовало как можно скорее.

\- Так ты знаешь, куда идти? – перебил его мысли Кили.

-  Да, - кивнул Фили и, поняв голову, пристально взглянул на него. – Но ты уверен, что хочешь идти со мной? Ты мог бы покинуть город на попутках, добраться до безопасного места, связаться со своим издателем и...

Он умолк, почувствовав, как его губ коснулись прохладные пальцы и, не удержавшись, глубоко вздохнул, втягивая запах Кили – пряный, терпкий, сводящий с ума. Ему вдруг очень захотелось заскулить, обратиться и упасть на спину, подставляя брюхо под ласковые, уверенные руки. Но еще сильнее – и это желание затмило даже боль - захотелось лизнуть шершавые подушечки, ощутить, какие они на вкус. И он не удержался, прошелся по ним самым кончиком языка, и зажмурился от удовольствия и собственной неожиданной смелости.

От легкого прикосновения Кили резко выдохнул и Фили увидел, как расширились его зрачки. Темные, они почти поглотили радужку и от этого зрелища вдруг очень захотелось повторить движение. Фили уже почти сделал это, почти услышал, как Кили стонет, почти приоткрыл губы, чтобы впустить пальцы глубже, облизать сильнее, но вдруг понял, что еще мгновение и он просто не сможет себя контролировать. Волк внутри, не обращая внимания на боль, уже рычал, требуя большего, желая вылизать сильную шею и плечи, и все, до чего только сможет дотянуться. И так легко было бы сейчас толкнуть Кили спиной на стену, прижаться всем телом, а потом подхватит под ягодицы и…

Фили буквально отпрыгнул назад, когда осознал, что уже начал раздевать Кили и тот совершенно не сопротивляется. Дрожащими пальцами он провел по волосам и постарался взять себя в руки. Это было сложно. В подворотне повис густой аромат возбуждения, из-за которого ему никак не удавалось успокоиться волка, и вздрагивающие руки Кили, которыми тот поправлял одежду, положения не улучшали.

\- Не здесь, - пробормотал Фили, облизывая губы. – Здесь нельзя. Нам надо спрятаться и…

Он потерял мысль и, чувствуя, что еще немного и он просто не выдержит, набросится на Кили, развернулся и почти выбежал из подворотни.

Кили догнал его спустя несколько минут и пошел рядом, легко поддерживая быстрый темп, взятый Фили.

\- Тебе нужна обувь, - негромко сказал он и Фили кивнул. – Вон там магазин.

Фили опять кивнул и огляделся. С одной стороны, все складывалось как нельзя удачно - вокруг не было ни души. С другой стороны, под рукой не было ничего подходящего, чем бы можно было разбить стекло. Впрочем, времени на колебания не было, так что Фили, быстро стащил с себя куртку, обмотал левую руку и, прикрыв лицо от осколков, с силой ударил в стекло. То мгновенно раскололось, тут же завыла сигнализация и Фили, подхватив первые попавшиеся кроссовки, бросился бежать.

Кили бежал рядом.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 17.**

\- Здесь нас точно не будут искать.  
  
Фили осторожно сделал несколько шагов и огляделся. Да, это место выглядело даже хуже, чем он помнил. Везде груды мусора и разного хлама, некоторое время назад, кажется, случился пожар, а запах… Фили, краем глаза заметив, как сморщился Кили, почти порадовался, что серебро притупило его обоняние.  
  
\- Это…  
  
Кили слегка растерянно осматривался, пытаясь понять, куда они попали и Фили не смог сдержать улыбки, так забавно тот выглядел.   
  
\- Это киностудия, - пояснил он. – Мне ее показала Астрид, моя тетка и приказала никогда сюда не приходить.   
\- Почему?  
\- А ты знаешь, что входит в состав пленки? – Фили посмотрел на Кили, но тот все продолжал оглядываться, точно не понимая, как мог здесь оказаться. - Серебро. А оно, таких как я, убивает.  
  
Фили глубоко вздохнул, стараясь подавить подступившую к горлу тошноту, и оперся о косяк. Кили тут же оказался рядом, подхватил его под руку, помогая удержаться на ногах.  
  
\- Это правда?  
  
Фили криво усмехнулся, услышав ужас в его голосе, хотел было напомнить, что Кили сам убил нескольких лугару небольшим серебряным ножичком, но не стал. Вместо этого он высвободился и, спотыкаясь, зашагал дальше, к лестнице в дальнем конце огромного холодного зала, где хотя бы было место присесть. Кили пошел рядом. Фили чувствовал, как тот смотрит на него, ощущал готовность в любой момент помочь устоять и почти жалел, что пока этого не требуется. Он не отказался бы еще раз ощутить на себе его руки.  
  
\- Серебро в моей крови и, так там и останется, - негромко сказал он. – Оно медленно убьет меня, если его не удалить.  
\- А это возможно? – взволнованно спросил Кили. – Скажи мне, как?  
\- Есть противоядие, - Фили вдруг понял, что слишком слаб, чтобы дойти до лестницы, остановился, огляделся и, выбрав место почище, уселся у стены. – Лугару не могли позволить людям просто так себя убивать. Я знаю, что еще древние лекари пытались отыскать что-то, что дало бы нам хоть какой-то шанс выжить, но очень долго ничего не получалось. Но мы упрямые, - Фили устало улыбнулся и взглянул на Кили, с ногами забравшегося на стол. – Противоядие все-таки нашли. Недавно, лет двадцать назад и оно не слишком сильное, помогает, только если рана не слишком серьезна, но зато вылечивает очень быстро.   
\- Ты знаешь, где его можно достать?   
  
Фили поерзал, удобнее устраиваясь, пристроил на животе раненую руку, и только ощутив, как, наконец-то, расслабляется уставшее тело, ответил:  
  
\- Да, и я отправлюсь туда после наступления темноты. А пока надо отдохнуть.  
  
Кили хотел спросить еще о чем-то, но Фили больше не мог и прикрыл глаза, показывая, что болтать не расположен и почти сразу же почувствовал, как проваливается в сон. Он еще успел подумать, что это невежливо и что когда он проснется, Кили, скорее всего, рядом уже не будет, но даже эта мысль только слегка кольнула, не причинив особого страдания, так сильно он устал.  
  
Спал он беспокойно – то преследовал кого-то, смутно знакомого, в залитом лунным призрачным светом лесу, то раздирал в клочья пойманного зайца, то видел, как улыбается Торин и тошнота подкатывала к горлу от одной мысли о том, что их свадьба все-таки состоялась. Лугару, окружавшие их, одобрительно шумели, выкрикивали поздравления, а Торин смеялся и протягивал руку, словно приглашая на танец, но Фили не мог и не хотел ее принять. Но убежать тоже не получалось, слишком плотно их обступила толпа. Фили хотелось кричать, но не получалось издать ни звука. Ему хотелось ударить Торина, но руки висели, как плети. Он только мог из последних сил сопротивляться, чувствуя, как кто-то с силой толкает его в спину, заставляя шагнуть вперед. Еще кто-то шептал ему прямо в ухо про судьбу и предназначение, и от этого хотелось выть. Отчаяние становилось все сильнее, захлестывало с головой – не отбиться, не выбраться. Ему никогда не освободиться.  
  
Слыша гул голосов и радостные крики, Фили вдруг захотелось упасть на колени, обхватить голову руками и заткнуть уши, чтобы ничего не видеть и не слышать. И в тот момент, когда безнадежность, завладевшая его разумом, достигла пика, Фили вдруг снова очутился в лесу. Впереди, за деревьями, мелькнуло что-то светлое и он, не успев даже подумать, зачем это делает, рванулся следом. Человек? Лугару? Неважно. Фили почти сразу забыл о том, что кого преследует, полностью растворившись в движении. Призрачный силуэт мелькал впереди, но он не обращал на него внимания, поддавшись единственному желанию, которое наполняло его кровь – бежать. Бежать так быстро, как только позволят мышцы. Он бежал все быстрее, и в какой-то миг ему стало казаться, будто он летит. Еще ни разу ему не приходилось испытывать подобного, и Фили громко и радостно рассмеялся. Тело слушалось охотно, оно ликовало, наслаждаясь ночью, Луной и тропой, что послушно стелилась под ноги, и азарт охоты, свободного, никому не подчиняющегося бега, все сильнее вскипал в крови. Фили запрокинул голову, нашел взглядом полную Луну и восторженно закричал.  
  
\- Тише, тише. Фили, что такое?   
  
Фили вскинулся, просыпаясь, и чуть не ударил Кили лбом в нос. Хорошо, что тот успел отшатнуться.   
  
\- Извини, - зевнул Фили и потер глаза. – Что случилось? Уже стемнело?  
\- Еще нет, - внимательно глядя на него, сказал Кили. – Ты спал недолго. Ты кричал во сне. Что тебе снилось?  
  
Фили только пожал плечами и тут же сморщился, совсем позабыв про руку, а та мгновенно запульсировала болью.  
  
\- Ты не ушел, - пробормотал он, машинально поглаживая предплечье, и не отводя взгляда от Кили. – Я думал…  
  
Он заставил себя замолчать. Еще не хватало, чтобы Кили понял, как сильно он из-за этого переживает.   
  
«Захочет уйти, - решил Фили, - удерживать не стану».  
  
\- Я больше никому не могу доверять, - неожиданно услышал он и удивленно хлопнул ресницами. – Я верил тебе, а ты…  
  
У Кили сорвался голос, он махнул рукой и привалился боком к стене, закрывая рукой лицо. Фили нахмурился, не понимая, в чем дело, и вдруг его осенило. Он даже сумел выпрямиться, дотянулся до Кили и схватил того за плечо, заставляя снова посмотреть на себя.  
  
\- Я никого не убивал, - сказал он настойчиво. – Ты же про Охоту, да?  
  
Кили чуть кивнул и Фили закусил губу. Надо как-то заставить Кили поверить, что он никого не убивал. Но захочет ли он, услышит ли? Фили чуть не рассмеялся от того, как глупо все обернулось, но боялся, что все закончится истерикой. Семья всегда презирала его за то, что он не убивает, а Кили считает его чудовищем, верит, что он убийца.   
  
\- Я никого не убивал, - стараясь держать себя в руках, сказал он. - Поверь, это правда.   
\- Но почему ты… - Кили запнулся, но все-таки закончил, - участвуешь в этом.  
  
Фили вздохнул, хотел было дернуть плечом, но вспомнил про рану и удержался.  
  
\- Для меня это не Охота за чьей-то жизнью. Это бег. Это… ощущение свободы. Я не могу без этого. С детства.  
  
Фили опять вздохнул.  
  
\- Мои следы привели охотников к дому родителей. Моя семья погибла из-за меня.  
  
Кили покачал головой.  
  
\- Я не вижу в этом твоей вины.  
  
Фили только хмыкнул.  
  
\- Люди убивают нас, мы убиваем людей – это нормально для всех, такова наша жизнь, так нас учили. Торин и Астрид всегда говорили, что мы должны верить только себе подобным. Я никогда не думал, что они ошибаются.  
\- А теперь?  
\- А что теперь?  
  
Фили посмотрел на Кили и вдруг криво усмехнулся:  
  
\- Думать, что у меня семья, которая распоряжается моей жизнью как хочет, было проще, правда? Просто такие люди, случается.  
  
Кили слегка покраснел, прикусил губу, но взгляда не отвел. Фили смотрел в ответ, надеясь, что Кили понимает то, что осознавал он – либо они разберутся со всем прямо сейчас, либо им останется только расстаться. Что они будут делать, если их пути разойдутся, куда направятся, если решатся… решатся…  
  
Фили вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение ладони к щеке, и понял, что так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, когда Кили оказался так близко, что можно было почувствовать его дыхание. Фили не нашел себе сил отстраниться и замер.  
  
\- Рисуя вас, лугару, - тихо заговорил Кили. – Я хотел, я мечтал, чтобы вы существовали. Вправе ли я мечтать, чтобы вы исчезли?   
  
От этих слов в груди Фили точно лопнула натянутая струна. Он подался вперед, обхватил Кили ладонью за затылок и прижался губами к его губам. Он не знал и старался не думать, что станет делать, если тот его оттолкнет, чувствовал только, что если сейчас перестанет его целовать, то умрет уже не от отравления серебром, а от того, как сильно ему не хватает этого человека.   
  
\- Тише, тише, - на миг оторвавшись от его губ, улыбаясь прошептал Кили, погладил по щеке и удивленно заморгал. – Твои глаза!  
  
Фили кивнул, смущенно попытался отвернуться, зная, что сейчас видит Кили. Обычно голубая радужка стала желто-коричневой и блестела, отражая свет, делая его взгляд призрачным и страшным.   
  
\- Красиво, - еще тише прошептал Кили, заворожено глядя Фили в глаза. – Почему я никогда не замечал этого раньше?  
\- Потому что я не разрешал себе думать о тебе так, как думаю сейчас, - Фили притянул его к себе так близко, что Кили почти уселся ему на колени. – Я не позволял себе тебя хотеть. Я знал, что это невозможно, что ты не захочешь меня, если узнаешь правду.  
  
Кили осторожно отвел в сторону его раненую руку, обнял Фили за плечи и придвинулся еще ближе, утыкаясь лбом в лоб.  
  
\- Но я хочу, - совсем тихо сказал он. – Я очень хочу. Тебя.

От этого простого признания Фили с головы до ног обдало такой волной возбуждения, что даже все непрекращающаяся боль руке отступила куда-то на задний план. Он несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на Кили, видел, как тот все сильнее краснеет, как кусает губы и смущается своего признания, и все отчетливее понимал, что сделает все, чтобы тот был с ним. Отдать Кили кому-то, дать уйти, было равносильно смерти.  
  
«Неужели Торин чувствует тоже самое?» - вдруг пришло ему в голову, но Фили тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. У них с Кили все совсем иначе. Он же не собирается заставлять его, если ему не хочется.  
  
\- Ты хочешь меня? – хрипло уточнил он и увидел, что Кили еще сильнее залился краской. Но это не помешало ему твердо посмотреть Фили в глаза и уверенно кивнуть.  
  
И от этого простого движения Фили вдруг ощутил, что его член встал, как каменный. Это было приятно, но и невероятно смущающе, и Фили вдруг подумал, что может напугать Кили, так что он поерзал, и сдвинулся было дальше к стене, пытаясь слегка ослабить контакт их тел.   
  
\- Нет, - Кили удержал его на месте и придвинулся ближе, обхватил коленями его бедра, и громко выдохнул.  
\- Что?  
  
Фили был так возбужден, так мечтал о новых поцелуях и прикосновениях, что кружилась голова, а от немедленного срыва его спасали только мягкие тренировочные штаны, которые не слишком сильно давили на напряженную плоть. Соображать казалось невозможным, но Фили все же заметил, что Кили как-то странно улыбается. Для того, чей язык еще недавно так уверенно и охотно хозяйничал во рту у Фили, теперь он выглядел слишком смущенным и сбитым с толку.   
  
\- Что не так? Не сейчас? Не здесь? Не со мной?  
  
Кили замотал головой, прерывисто дыша.  
  
\- Ты… Ты уверен?  
  
Фили чуть не рассмеялся, и потянулся было вперед, чтобы ответить на вопрос Кили не словом, а делом, но тот откинулся назад так, что чуть не упал. Фили пришлось подхватить его под поясницу здоровой рукой.  
  
\- Тише, тише, - кажется, теперь настала очередь Фили успокаивать, и он старался сделать это мягко, нежно. Он аккуратно привлек к себе Кили, провел губами по изгибу его шеи, остановился на быстро пульсирующей жилке и с трудом подавил желание вонзить в нее зубы, оставить свой след, чтобы Кили даже не думал, что может быть с кем-то еще, чтобы знал, кому принадлежит.  
\- Я все решил, - глухо прошептал он и услышал негромкий смешок.  
\- Щекотно, - пояснил Кили, глядя ему в глаза. – Я боюсь щекотки.  
\- Я буду осторожен, - серьезно пообещал Фили. – Я не причиню тебе боли.  
  
И он правда старался. Было слегка неудобно, особенно потому, что он мог нормально использовать только одну руку, а потрогать Кили хотелось везде. Хотелось прижать пальцы к его горлу, ловя дыхание, провести ладонями по груди, гладить живот. Хотелось делать все это сразу, но никак не получалось. Да еще и Кили крутился у него на бедрах, стонал так, что кровь приливала к вискам, начинала гулко бухать в ушах, приказывая Фили немедленно что-то предпринять. И он подчинялся. Он целовал мягкие, удивительно нежные губы, ласкал языком шею и терся о нее щеками, с довольной улыбкой ощущая легкие ожоги щетины. Он гладил плечи, сильные руки и все пытался добраться до застежки джинсов, но никак не мог заставить себя оторваться и хоть на миг перестать чувствовать пальцами гладкую кожу. Это казалось невозможным, невероятным. Ему казалось, что он просто умрет, если вдруг сделает это.   
  
Но недовольные стоны Кили и рывки его бедер заставили Фили справиться с собой. А вот справиться с пуговицами и молнией оказалось сложнее. Еще и потому, что Кили вдруг потянулся помогать, и они потратили несколько драгоценных минут, чтобы разобраться, где чьи пальцы. Фили каким-то остатком сознания понимал, что должен бы, наверное, застесняться, ведь это был его первый подобный опыт, но ничего кроме новой, сильнейшей волны возбуждения не ощутил. Под его пальцами была нежная, бархатистая головка, обильно выступившая смазка облегчала движения, и ему хотелось только ласкать ее и твердый ствол, так удобно легший в руку. Он сделал несколько движений на пробу, услышал короткий стон и, довольно улыбаясь, крепче сжал пальцы. Доставлять удовольствие кому-то оказалось совсем не сложным делом, и Фили неторопливо и обстоятельно ласкал Кили, до тех пор, пока тот вдруг не застонал, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо.  
  
\- Я больше не могу, - заплетающимся языком проговорил он, вздрагивая.  
  
«Ну уж нет», - хотел ответить Фили, но в этот миг ладонь Кили нырнула за пояс его штанов, пальцы неожиданно уверенно обхватили его член и все слова мгновенно застряли в горле.  
  
Кто из их стонет Фили уже не понимал. Он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях и был не здесь, не в этом пыльном и грязном здании старой киностудии, а где-то очень далеко, вместе с Кили. Он видел его, когда получалось слегка приоткрыть глаза, он то и дело цеплял губами его губы, ловил рваное, тяжелое дыхание и едва держался, чтобы окончательно не раствориться в быстром скольжении чуть грубоватой ладони по своему члену.  
  
«Зачем?» - вдруг подумал он, вздрогнул, сильнее сжал пальцы и сорвался в оргазм, еще успев услышать вскрик Кили и почувствовать на руке что-то горячее.   
  
В себя приходить не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось улечься на пол, свернуться клубком, притянуть к себе Кили и спать, спать. Как можно дольше. Фили буквально силой заставил себя разлепить глаза, рассеянно вытер руку о куртку Кили и зевнул.   
  
\- Теперь ты понял, что я уверен? – пробормотал он.  
  
Кили выпрямился, устало хмыкнул и кивнул, потом открыл рот, чтобы что-то еще добавить, но Фили решил, что больше ничего не хочет слушать. Хватит болтовни. Поэтому он взял и сделал то, что очень сильно хотел – укусил Кили. Тот охнул, дернулся и изумленно уставился на него, потирая шею.  
  
\- Ты мало того, что оборотень, так еще и вампир?  
\- Неа.  
  
Усталость становилась все сильнее и Фили стоило больших усилий держать глаза открытыми, но он не мог не заулыбаться. Кили нахмурился, а потом вдруг просветлел, словно что-то понял.  
  
\- Это как в фильмах, да? – почти подпрыгивая на коленях Фили, спросил он. – Вы ставите своим избранникам метку?  
  
Фили не выдержал и расхохотался, и смог остановиться только когда лицо Кили стало откровенно обиженным.  
  
\- Все это ерунда, - мягко сказал он, поглаживая след от своих зубов на его шее.  
\- Тогда зачем? – продолжал настаивать Кили.  
\- Потому что мне захотелось, - сказал Фили.  
  
Он хотел было добавить, что мечтает покрыть все тело Кили следами своих укусов, наставить засосов везде и обязательно там, где они будут хорошо заметны. Он и правда вдруг понял, что хочет этого, хочет, чтобы любой – лугару или человек – глядя на его парня, понимал, что тот занят, что он принадлежит ему. Может, дурацкая идея с метками, придуманная людьми, не такая уж и дурацкая.  
  
Но он не успел сказать ни слова. В зале вдруг послышались негромкие шаги и голос, который Фили меньше всего ожидал здесь услышать, сказал:  
  
\- Да, ты всегда любил делать лишь то, что тебе нравится.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 18.**

\- Это здесь.

Фили медленно выбрался из машины и зябко вздрогнул, кутаясь в куртку Кили. Ночь была сырой и промозглой, и от холода рана разнылась еще сильнее. Поскорее бы все кончилось. Он сделал несколько шагов, покачнулся, и точно бы упал, если бы Кили не подхватил его.

\- Осторожно, - шепнул он Фили и тот невольно улыбнулся его беспокойству. Хотел было сказать, что не стоит так переживать, что стоит ему выпить противоядие и все пройдет, но тут же передумал. Волнение Кили было приятно.

\- Как только все закончится, сразу же поедем на вокзал, - продолжал говорить тот, ведя Фили к крыльцу. – Астрид же сумеет забрать оттуда машину так, чтобы никто не заметил?

\- Ну, не настолько она беспомощная, - прошептал Фили, но Кили, кажется, его не услышал.

Задрав голову, он смотрел на обшарпанное старое здание и качал головой, поджимая губы.

\- Ты уверен, что нам сюда?

\- Именно сюда, - устало улыбнулся Фили. – Не сомневайся.

\- Астрид могла бы и привезти тебе противоядие,- недовольно проворчал Кили, помогая ему подняться по осыпающимся от старости ступеням.

\- Ей не стоит привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, - покачал головой Фили. – Она и так сделала для нас очень много.

\- Машину дала, - согласился Кили.

\- Она никому не рассказала, - поправил его Фили. – Хотя могла и была бы в своем праве. В конце концов, Фрерин был и ее родичем.

Кили только фыркнул, открывая перед ним тяжелую дверь, но Фили знал, что тот не прав и знал, что если им удастся выбраться, он будет благодарен Астрид до конца своих дней.

_Когда он увидел перед собой тетку, то решил, что сейчас появится и Торин. Это означало бы смерть для Кили, да, скорее и для него самого, потому что просто так бы он своего человека не отдал и, пусть и совсем обессиленный, дрался бы за него._

_Но минуты шли одна за другой, а Торин все не появлялся._

_Фили позволил себе пошевелиться, заметил, как Астрид отвела глаза, увидев в каком состоянии их с Кили одежда, и покраснел так, как не краснел даже в тот раз, когда тетка застала его мастурбирующим. С трудом им удалось распутать конечности и разобраться с одеждой, и Астрид все это время молчала, а потом Кили все испортил. Он вскочил на ноги и метнулся к ней, будто и правда надеялся, что сможет что-то сделать. Что именно, Фили думал, он и сам не знал._

_\- Стой, - негромко приказала Астрид, и в лицо Кили уставилось дуло небольшого пистолета._

_Кили немедленно застыл, подняв руки, а она уже смотрела на Фили._

_\- Она обыскали весь мой дом, - холодно сказала она. – Хорошо еще, что Торин знает, что я бы никогда не пошла против него._

_\- Повезло, - тихо отозвался Фили, все также сидя у стены. Сил подняться не было, да и что толку._

_\- Пока они обыскивали мой дом, я думала, -  продолжала Астрид. – Где же он может спрятаться? Ну конечно там, где запрещено, там, где как он думает, его не станут искать._

_\- Торин тоже знает? – перебил ее Фили._

_\- Думаю, скоро узнает, не дурак же он, - хмыкнула Астрид и без перехода указала пистолетом на руку Фили. – Серебро?_

_Фили кивнул и увидел, как в глазах тетки промелькнуло сочувствие. Только тень и надеяться он себе не позволил._

_\- Иди к нему, - приказала она Кили, махнув оружием. – Помоги ему встать._

_Кили послушно попятился, едва не упал, запнувшись за какую-то деревяшку, и Астрид громко вздохнула, и покачала головой:_

_\- И вот ради этого ты предал свою стаю? Фили, ты…_

_\- Я никого не предавал, - перебил ее Фили._

_Встать получилось с трудом, в голове все плыло, тело не слушалось и, наконец, выпрямившись, он был вынужден опереться плечом о стену. Сколько это все еще будет длиться? Сколько она будет их мучить? К чему пустые разговоры и нравоучения, если она собирается выдать их Торину и стае?_

_\- Я никого не предавал, - повторил он, глядя тетке в глаза. – И, прошу, не вспоминай о моем, якобы, предназначении. Торин совершенно сошел с ума, если считает, что женитьба на мне поможет ему что-то изменит для лугару. Это бред и я не понимаю, как можно в это верить! Астрид,  ты ведь и сама никогда в это не верила._

_\- Это неважно, - Астрид покачала головой и громко вздохнула. – Я люблю Торина. А когда любишь, прощаешь небольшие слабости._

_Фили, не удержавшись, рассмеялся и застонал, когда руку прострелило болью._

_\- Ты называешь это слабостью? – всхлипывая, спросил он._

_Он старался быть сильным, но серебро все дальше распространялось в крови и колени уже  подгибались, так что ему пришлось опереться на Кили. Тот молча принял на себя его вес, обхватил рукой за талию, поддерживая._

_\- Хороша же слабость, - продолжил Фили. – Уничтожить чужую жизнь в угоду бредовой фантазии._

_\- А разве не тоже самое сейчас делаешь ты? – неожиданно спросила Астрид и указала дулом на Кили. – Ты думаешь, что сможешь быть с ним? Что лугару и люди способны существовать вместе? Да посмотри же! Неужели ты не видишь, как сильно он тебя боится? Неужели ты думаешь, что можно быть с тем, кто так боится? Страх убивает все. Фили, одумайся, я не хочу, чтобы ты осознал это слишком поздно!_

_Астрид прижала к груди руки и на какой-то миг в голове Фили появилась картинка – она случайно нажимает на курок и серо-черный хлам расцвечивается мелкими брызгами алого. Это было бы очень красиво, потому что он уже устал от монохромности, и уж точно избавило бы его от нотаций. Наверное, он не должен был так думать, но очень уж хотелось. Он даже зажмурился от того, как четко это зрелище встало перед глазами._

_\- Фили, Фили, держись._

_Фили открыл глаза, и оказалось, что Кили и Астрид поддерживают его уже вместе. Когда он успел упасть? Он повернул голову и наткнулся на встревоженный, больной взгляд Астрид. И что он вообще на нее взъелся? Разве каждый, в конце концов, не живет так, как получается? Она считает, что ее жизнь нормальна и в своей слепой любви к Торину даже не осознает, что пытается вернуть любимому жениха. Зачем? Неужели он станет смотреть на нее иначе? Неужели она правда думает, что после такого снова будет с ним вместе?_

_Фили смотрел на усталую, средних лет женщину, и ему до слез хотелось смеяться. Глупый беретик, поношенный плащ и старые туфли. Как он раньше всего этого не замечал? Почему она сама не видит? Не хочет? Не нужно? Она не понимает, что для нее ничего не изменится, если она не изменится сама? Милая, добрая Астрид. Она приняла его, кормила, одевала, помогла найти работу, и Фили знал, что никогда не забудет этого. Но сейчас он должен был уйти, обязан. Он просто не мог остаться._

_Осторожно высвободившись из рук Кили, Фили потянулся к волчице, осторожно коснулся ладонью ее щеки и прошептал:_

_\- Твоя любовь давно умерла, прошу, не убивай мою._

_Фраза прозвучала высокопарно, и в другой раз Фили бы точно скривился, но сейчас у него не было сил подбирать слова._

_Астрид глубоко вздохнула, потерла висок и, наконец, спрятала пистолет._

_\- Ты сам не знаешь, что творишь, милый, - тоскливо сказала она и Фили приготовился было к очередной порции нотаций, но к его удивлению она вдруг повернулась к Кили. – Я вижу в тебе страх, но и уверенность тоже._

_Кили слегка пожал плечами._

_\- Я не собираюсь его бросать, если вы об этом._

_\- А ты хоть понимаешь, на что идешь? – Астрид перебила сама себя, покачала головой и горько рассмеялась. – Ах, ну конечно же нет. Впрочем, может быть так и лучше._

_Она наклонилась к Кили так близко, что чуть не ткнулась носом ему в щеку, глубоко вздохнула, втягивая его запах, и Фили увидел, как пожелтели ее глаза. Кили даже не дернулся._

_\- Если ты обидишь его или причинишь хоть какой-то  вред – я узнаю и убью тебя. Если ты изменишь ему или бросишь – я убью тебя._

_\- Астрид, - начал было Фили, но осекся, когда та сверкнула на него глазами._

_\- Молчи, - рыкнула она. - Должен же хоть кто-кто о тебе заботиться, если ты сам этого не делаешь._

_\- Я не стану его обижать, - мягко сказал Кили, касаясь руки Астрид, и Фили позавидовал его смелости, сам бы он сейчас точно не решился дотронуться до тетки. – Но мне кажется, мы рано об этом заговорили, сначала надо выбраться._

_\- Выберетесь, - Астрид перевела взгляд на Фили. – Тебе всегда везло._

_Одним движением она поднялась на ноги, поправила берет и протянула руку Фили, помогая встать. Ему это далось с трудом и пару минут он стоял, пережидая, пока перестанет кружиться голова, а ноги немного окрепнут._

_\- Машина внизу, - сквозь грохот крови донеслось до него. – Берите и езжайте к аптекарю._

_\- Лекарство для лугару продается в обычной аптеке? – удивился Кили, помогая Фили стоять. Его руки ощущались так естественно, что хотелось только одного – расслабиться, растечься прямо здесь, не обращая внимания на грязь вокруг, и чтобы Кили продолжал поддерживать, может, погладил._

_\- Это особенный аптекарь, - вместо этого сказал Фили и постарался стоять тверже._

_\- Вам бы поторопиться, - встревожено оглядела его Астрид и сунула Кили ключи. – Веди осторожнее, еще не хватало на кого-то из наших нарваться._

_\- Спасибо, Астрид._

_Фили, изо всех сил удерживая равновесие, наклонился и поцеловал Астрид в щеку, Кили последовал его примеру, но когда они хотели выпрямиться, волчица вдруг изо всех сил обняла их и прижала к себе. Так они простояли несколько минут, а потом она легонько их оттолкнула, утерла глаза и кивнула на дверь:_

_\- Уходите._

_\- А…_

_\- Я как-нибудь выберусь. Не думаю, что Торин сегодня обратит внимание на мое отсутствие. Будьте очень осторожны._

\- Ну что ты замер? – поторопил его Кили. – Конечно, ночь уже, не я так понимаю, лугару это не помеха?

\- Да, да, ты прав.

Фили прошел внутрь, невольно вздрогнул, услышав, как за спиной захлопнулась дверь, и старательно улыбнулся вышедшему к ним аптекарю. Невысокий лысоватый старик всегда вызывал у него какое-то чувство гадливости. Вот бывает так, вроде бы ничего тебе человек и не сделал, а неприятен, так и тут. Фили бывал в аптеке пару раз и все время старался уйти поскорее, несмотря на все улыбки старика. Ему даже не было интересно, каким образом человек оказался посвящен в тайны лугару и почему его не трогают охотники.

\- Мне нужно лекарство, - негромко сказал он и увидел, как старик ехидно ухмыльнулся.  Впрочем, улыбка исчезла почти сразу, а на лице проступило что-то отдаленно напоминающее сочувствие.

Фили захотелось зарычать. Ему плевать было на сочувствие, ему нужно было лекарство!

\- Серебро, не так ли? – подхихикнул аптекарь. – Значит, тебе, мальчик, нужен антиген.

Он почти бегом бросился за прилавок, нажал ногой кнопку и за его спиной медленно начала открываться дверь сейфа.

\- Похоже, у тебя сложная ситуация, да? – снова хихикнул он, осторожно доставая небольшую черную коробочку.

Фили не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, вглядываясь в нутро сейфа, где прозрачным серебристым блеском сияли серебряные пули. Так вот в чем дело! Аптекарь просто работает на обе стороны. Что же, прямо сейчас это было не так уж и важно.

Он почти вырвал из рук старика коробку, открыл и увидел длинные золотистые цилиндры, похожие на старые батарейки.

\- Укольчик надо делать в шею, - сказал аптекарь и Фили кивнул.

Иглы воткнулись в шею, антиген проник в кровь, и Фили вдруг показалось, что в его голове взорвалось солнце. Он чаще задышал, облизывая губы, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим желанием куда-то бежать или просто подпрыгнуть до потолка, и через пару мгновений ощутил, как противная слабость, мучившая его все это время, отступила. Тело налилось силой, рука прошла и Фили знал, что если сейчас посмотрит на нее, то не увидит никаких следов раны. Да, врачи-лугару поработали на совесть.

\- Как лимонад в очень жаркий день, правда? – улыбнулся аптекарь и снова нажал на кнопку.

\- Торин заплатит, - сказал Фили и старик закивал.

\- Конечно-конечно, я сообщу ему.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на гаденькую улыбочку, появившуюся на лице аптекаря, Фили кивнул ему, схватил Кили за руку и потащил к двери, и тут же остановился, услышав, как заскрипели на улице тормоза. Возможно, это был просто такой же ночной покупатель, как и они с Кили, но чутье подсказывало, что это не так.

\- Быстрее.

Он потащил за собой Кили к черному ходу. Только бы дверь была открыта, только бы их не заметили, тогда они успеют уйти. Фили плечом толкнул дверь и обрадовано улыбнулся – открыта, выбежал во двор, сворачивая за угол подальше от дороги, и услышал за спиной:

\- А ну-ка стой, мальчик.

Рывком развернувшись Фили увидел, что старый аптекарь целится в Кили из ружья.

\- Не нужно сопротивляться, - почти ласково сказал старик и волк внутри Фили взвыл.

Глупец! Хотел бы поймать, зачем давал антиген? Неужели никогда не сталкивался с молодыми лугару? Волк внутри взвыл и Фили, повинуясь ему, бросился вперед. Хватило одного стремительно броска, чтобы добраться до жертвы. Одним ударом он выбил ружье из рук аптекаря, а вторым вырубил человека.

\- Бежим.

Фили дернул было Кили за руку, но тут же понял, что уже поздно. Распластавшись в длинном прыжке, над ними пронесся лугару, потом еще один. Их было слишком много, наверное, Торин собрал всех кого мог, даже тех, кто нечасто участвовал в Охоте, и как Фили не пытался, ему не удавалось найти выход, все было перекрыто. Оставался только один вариант.

\- Давай.

Они отступили к дому и Фили, подтолкнув Кили в спину, заставил того войти внутрь, а сам быстро захлопнул наружную металлическую сетку и запер ее на засов.

\- Нет-нет-нет, что ты делаешь!

Кили бросился к двери, затряс ее изо всех сил, но, конечно же, не сумел открыть. Фили хотел сказать, что все нормально, что все будет хорошо, но времени уже не было.

Он дернулся в сторону, уходя от налетающего сзади лугару, оттолкнулся от стены и одним прыжком оказался в середине двора. Нельзя было дать припереть себя к стенке, тогда точно конец, а теперь он еще мог побороться.

\- Предатель, - рыкнул старший из лугару, сплюнул, и все волки бросились вперед.

Если бы это случилось до того, как Фили получил лекарство, то он не выстоял бы и минуты, но антиген уже подействовал, уже вернул его телу прежнюю силу и скорость. Если бы только их было поменьше. Ему еще повезло, что напасть все сразу они не могли, не позволяло собственное количество, поэтому ему удавалось сопротивляться. Подсечка одному и волк, скуля, полетел головой прямо в железный навес. Двоих, самых молодых, удалось столкнуть лбами, просто отскочив назад.

Фили бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь и увидел, что Кили все еще там, испуганно смотрит, прижавшись к железным прутьям.

\- Беги, - крикнул он ему и тот, наконец, подчинился.

Ну вот и хорошо, занятые им волки не станут отвлекаться на человека, а значит, Кили сумеет спастись. Фили улыбнулся было, но в этот же миг увидел, как повинуясь громкому вою старшего, от стаи нападающих отделились несколько лугару и бросились за Кили. Бессильно зарычав, Фили несколькими сильными ударами расчистил себе путь, и хотел уже было кинуться следом, когда услышал за спиной голос:

\- Фили.

Оборачиваться не стоило, Фили знал это, надо было попробовать все-таки рвануться вперед, кто знает, может ему бы и повезло, но он не сумел. Тело сработало быстрее, чем он успел что-то решить и горло тут же сдавили сильные пальцы. Фили выгнулся, царапаясь, но Торин даже не вздрогнул. Он спокойно, без ненависти и злобы смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Предатель, - негромко сказал он. – Сколько нас еще должно умереть ради твоего счастья?

Торин рывком подтащил к себе Фили, принюхался, и в его глазах явственно сверкнуло бешенство.

\- На тебе его запах, - прорычал он и еще сильнее сжал пальцы.

Фили пробовал сопротивляться, но воздуха не хватало, легкие горели и удары, которыми он пробовал осыпать Торина, попадали в никуда. Он еще успел услышать за спиной издевательский смех лугару, а потом сознание пропало.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 19.**

Пробуждение оказалось тяжким – раскалывалась голова, пересохло и болело горло, а от безжалостного, белого света слезились глаза. Фили очень хотелось свернуться клубком, закрыть голову хотя бы руками и переждать, пока в мозгу перестанут взрываться бомбы. Но, конечно, такую возможность никто ему дарить не собирался. Где-то неподалеку послышались шаги и громкий смех, и Фили, смаргивая слезы и преодолевая накатывающую тошноту, поднялся на ноги и постарался выпрямиться, насколько позволяла клетка, в которую его засунули.

Здесь были все, как он и ожидал – Финн, Грегор, почти вся, насколько Фили мог разглядеть, стая, и, конечно, Торин. Заложив руки за спину, он расхаживал взад-вперед перед клеткой, и делал вид, что не обращает на Фили никакого внимания. Зато его волки очень старались – смеялись, осыпали ругательствами, кто-то даже плюнул, пытаясь показать глубину своего презрения к предателю. Фили обращал на них внимания не больше, чем на дождь в осенний день. Он не отводил глаз от Торина и старался держаться прямо, насколько позволяли силы.

По походке Торина, по тому, как сильно были напряжены его плечи, было понятно, насколько сильно он взбешен, и Фили удивлялся, почему он еще не бросился на него, не прикончил, почему не показал своим людям, как по закону надо поступать с предателями. Фили вовсе не чувствовал себя таковым, но прекрасно понимая, что другого исхода не будет, не позволял себе даже задуматься о возможности выжить. Уйти отсюда ему не дадут, и чем быстрее он с этим смирится, тем достойнее удастся принять смерть. Молить – если Торин этого ожидает – он не будет.

Старательно не обращая внимания на беснующихся вокруг лугару, Фили внимательно оглядел просторное помещение – клуб, они притащили его в клуб - и с облегчением выдохнул. Кили нигде не было видно, значит ему удалось уйти. Конечно, могло случиться и так, что его догнали, но…

«Нет», - запретил себе думать о плохом Фили. – «Он жив. Я не буду сомневаться».

Кили ушел от них и теперь покинет город, и страну, и никогда сюда не вернется. Ему это надо было сделать раньше, тогда все было бы намного проще. Тогда, быть может, Фили не оказался бы в клетке, и…

«И что, стал бы мужем Торина?»

Мысль об этом окатила Фили словно ледяной водой, прогнав подступившую было жалость к себе, заставила передернуться от отвращения. Ну нет! Он не станет себя винить! В чем ему себя винить?

В этот миг вокруг вдруг стало тихо. Фили моргнул, поднял голову и увидел, что Торин стоит прямо напротив него. Фили вздернул подбородок выше и уставился ему в глаза. Ему было очень страшно, по спине тек холодный пот, а колени готовы были вот-вот подогнуться, но он не собирался показывать слабости. Не этому человеку, не этому волку.

\- Ну и как тебе в клетке?

Торин медленно прошелся перед клеткой, не отводя глаз от Фили.

\- Человек бы держал тебя в ней.

\- О каком человеке ты говоришь?

Фили позволил себе вызывающе усмехнуться и увидел, как потемнели глаза Торина. Конечно, он ведь не привык, что ему противоречат, что идут против его воли. Но Фили не мог, да уже и не хотел вести себя как-то иначе. Зачем? Чтобы вымолить себе жизнь? И какой она будет эта жизнь?

\- Человек, - фыркнул он, кривя губы. – Вы, лугару, и сами неплохо справляетесь.

Это было оскорбление и волки за спиной Торина взорвались возмущенными криками. Еще бы! Предатель сравнивает их с теми, кого они привыкли считать ниже, с кем привыкли развлекаться, доводя до сумасшествия или до смерти, загоняя, точно скот.

Фили не было дела до недовольства стаи. Он только выше вскинул голову и оскалил зубы в усмешке. О, умереть ему сегодня придется, сомнений в этом нет, но ни один из тех, кто сейчас находится здесь, в клубе, не скажет, что он встретил смерть как трус. Он будет бороться! Если получится.

Вопли и угрозы становились все громче, и Фили был готов к тому, что Торин вот-вот откроет клетку, вытащит его в зал и там все и закончится, но дядя не зря был вожаком долгие годы, выдержки ему было не занимать. Вскинув руку, он заставил волков умолкнуть, а сам негромко рассмеялся, качая головой:

\- А ведь ты мог стать вдохновителем для своего народа. Ты мог бы вернуть нам силу и славу, снова сделать лугару великими. А сейчас ты кто?

Торин приблизился вплотную к клетке и Фили увидел, что терпение его на исходе, глаза уже начинали желтеть, наливаться звериной ненавистью.

\- Ты – наш позор.

Он отодвинулся от клетки и снова начал ходить перед ней. Взад и вперед, опять заложив руки за спину, точно это не Фили сидел сейчас за толстыми прутьями, ожидая решения судьбы, а сам Торин.

Странная была мысль и если бы у Фили так сильно не болела голова, если бы его жизнь не висела на волоске, он бы, может даже, попробовал в ней разобраться.

\- Я никогда не хотел причинить вред моему народу, - негромко сказал Фили, наблюдая за Торином. – Я никому не хотел вреда.

\- Тогда ты должен был сделать то, чего от тебя ждали!

Торин бросился на клетку, ударил ладонями по прутьям, и Фили больших усилий стоило остаться на месте, не отшатнуться назад. Он говорил себе, что этого стоило ожидать, что более всего на свете не переносящий, когда ему перечат, Торин еще долго держался, прежде чем сорваться, но ничего не помогало, он чувствовал, как страх становится сильнее. И можно было ему подчиниться. Упасть на колени, заплакать или обратиться и подставить брюхо. Торин ведь не маньяк, он простит, тем более, что он всегда хотел его, всю жизнь к этому готовил – стать спутником, знаменем, символом... Чем там еще? И все еще можно вернуть!

От одной мысли об этом Фили затошнило сильнее, так что он не удержался, скривился и сплюнул горькую слюну, а Торин зарычал еще громче, очевидно приняв это на свой счет.

\- Ты никогда не уважал свою стаю, - прорычал он.

Когти на его руках удлинились, загибаясь, противно скрежетнули по металлу и, наверное, именно этот неприятный звук помог Фили хоть немного взять себя в руки. Терять ему больше нечего, ведь так? Тогда зачем бояться? Что приготовила для него стая? Охоту или вообще не станут церемониться и разорвут прямо здесь? Уже неважно.

\- Я всегда уважал свою стаю, - твердо сказал Фили. – Я был благодарен Астрид и вам всем, - он бросил взгляд на лугару, стоящих за спиной Торина, - за то, что вы меня приняли. И я ни разу не высказался против того, что ты, Торин, называл моим предназначением. Но… Кто сказал, что это именно моя судьба? Где, в каких свитках написано, что лугару должны возродиться? Да, мы привыкли считать, что это так, что наше время обязательно наступит, но каждый, кто умеет думать и смотреть по сторонам, не может не понимать, что сейчас наше спасение в незаметности. Люди переросли нас – количеством, числом оружия и армий. Что смогут противопоставить им лугару? Зубы и когти? Что можем мы сделать, чтобы вернуть себе власть? Начать нападать из-за угла? Нас слишком мало! Единственное, чего мы сумели бы добиться – прихода охотников. Как, - Фили шагнул вперед и, схватившись руками за прутья, подтянулся ближе, уставился Торину прямо в глаза, - как именно, дядя, ты собирался вернуть своей стае то, что она давным-давно потеряла? Ты бы просто превратил ее в пушечное мясо, лишив всякого шанса выжить. Чем твоя женитьба на мне помогла бы лугару? А может, - Фили позволил себе снова скривить губы, - может, дело было вовсе не в величии и власти? Может, тебе просто хотелось уложить в постель свежее мясо? Ты ведь привык делать это каждые семь лет. А, Торин? Может быть, дело именно в этом?

Торин громко рассмеялся и отступил на шаг от клетки. Фили видел, скольких усилий ему стоит держать себя в руках и не совсем понимал, почему он тянет время. Хочет показать стае, что справедлив даже к тем, кого считает предателями или просто еще не наигрался?

\- Ты слишком переоцениваешь себя, - покачал головой Торин. – Красота, молодость – это все ничего не значит.

\- Да неужели, - пробормотал Фили и добавил громче. – Тогда, что же для тебя главное? Власть, ненависть, страх – все то, что я так хорошо сейчас вижу в тебе, это ведь все человеческие слабости.

Торин смерил его взглядом и хмуро, скупо усмехнулся:

\- Ты не поймешь, - глаза его снова сверкнули хорошо знакомым Фили фанатичным пламенем. – А ведь ты отлично знаешь, что сказано в древнем пророчестве. Ты знаешь, что нас должен возглавить лугару из семьи вожаков. И он приведет нас в эпоху славы и надежды. Я думал… я был уверен, что это ты!

Фили плотнее приник к решетке:

\- А на что похожа эта эпоха славы и надежды? Сколько крови должно пролиться, чтобы она наступила? Останется ли хоть кто-то, кто сможет в нее войти или мы все утонем в крови? Торин…

\- Молчать!

Торин снова бросился вперед и тело его, уже не подчиняясь обезумевшему разуму, начало меняться, голова вытянулась, точно он собирался пролезть между прутьев решетки и броситься на Фили. Тому стоило больших усилий не вскрикнуть от страха. Он просто смотрел прямо в яркие, желтые глаза и больше не собирался отступать. В конце концов, еще немного и его убьют, так какой смысл трусить. К тому же, ему не давала покоя одна мысль.

\- Ты сказал, что в пророчестве говорится, что стаю возглавит лугару из семьи вожаков, - медленно сказал он. – Но мы с тобой ведь из одного рода, дядя. Зачем тебе я?

\- Чтобы стать еще сильнее, - почти пролаял Торин и Фили не сумел подавить смешок.

\- Так это что же, один ты оказался слишком слаб? – уже громче хихикнул он. – Решил, что раз у тебя самого не получилось, стоит и мою жизнь принести на алтарь этого глупого пророчества? Так вот, я не согласен. Даже если сейчас ты разорвешь меня на куски, я все равно не соглашусь. Проклятье!

Фили рассмеялся в голос и, болезненно застонав, схватился за висок – боль, отступившая было, снова напомнила о себе.

\- Ты чуть не погубил мою жизнь, - тихо сказал он, глядя на Торина. – Если бы я не встретил Кили, если бы не все случившееся, я бы ведь даже не знал, что дело не во мне. Что…

\- В тебе, - прорычал Торин с отвращением и фыркнул. – Глупый мальчишка! Какой же ты дурак! Ты говоришь, у меня не вышло. Идиот, да я всю жизнь только и делал, что готовил почву для тебя, для твоего – нашего – успеха. Когда Дис родила мальчишку, твоего брата, я сразу знал, что он окажется бесполезен, слишком сильно он был похож на твоего отца. Но вот ты… ты целиком и полностью наша плоть и кровь. Я выбрал тебя. Я собирался готовить тебя, чтобы, когда придет время, ты с гордостью принял свое предназначение, но твоя мать думала так же, как и ты, и они сбежали, - Торин оскалился еще сильнее. – И посмотри, к чему это привело? Они мертвы, а ты вернулся домой!

Фили плотно сжал губы, но ничего не сказал.

\- Домой, - повторил Торин. – И я решил, что уж теперь-то все сделаю так, как надо, что не дам тебе больше сбежать. А что может быть лучше брака? Тем более, что это был твой долг – спасти нашу стаю от вымирания, которое, иначе, нас ожидает.

\- Нас ожидает вымирание, если мы станем конфликтовать с людьми! Ведь ты сам не раз говорил это Фрерину! – выкрикнул Фили, но Торин не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

\- Это был твой долг! – упрямо повторил он. – Но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться плодами моего труда, стать моим избранником и бок о бок возвращать былую славу лугару, ты выбрал проклятого человечишку! Ты предал нас и заслуживаешь наказания.

\- Этот мальчишка дал мне возможность хоть раз в жизни почувствовать себя кому-то нужным, - тихо и твердо сказал Фили. – По-настоящему нужным, а не из-за власти или чего-то подобного. И я благодарен ему. Я… я его люблю.

Торин громко расхохотался.

\- Твой любовник убежал от Финна и Грегора так быстро, что только пятки засверкали. Это вот так он тебя любит? Это так он тобой дорожит? А я дорожу, Фили, и я хочу…

\- Да не нужен мне никакой шанс, - перебил его Фили. – Ты же это хотел сказать? Так вот, не нужно. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с тобой, ни с пророчеством. Если ты собираешься убить меня – пожалуйста. Но на твою сторону, Торин, я не встану.

\- Понятно.

Торин протянул это слово медленно, покачал головой, вздохнул и, разводя руками, словно испытывал глубочайшее сожаление, повернулся к остальным лугару.

\- Вы все слышали, - громко сказал он и стая согласно заворчала. – Фили, мой племянник, надежда нашего народа, предал нас. Он не собирается искупать свою вину, а значит, заслуживает наказания – смерти. Думаю, никто не станет возражать.

Стая безмолвствовала, и Торин снова кивнул, точно это молчание было решением.

\- Я так и думал, - сказал он. – Финн, сюда.

Молодой, рыжеватый парень сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и замер перед Торином, а тот, потрепав его о щеке, подошел к клетке и, наконец, отпер ее, схватил Фили за руку и рывком вытащил наружу.

\- Как ваш вожак и его родич, я мог бы наказать его сам, - продолжал он. – Но я решил, отдать его судьбу в ваши руки. Вы – будущее стаи.

Лугару тихо загомонили, переговариваясь. Фили видел, как кто-то под шумок, начал пробираться к дверям клуба, кто-то просто отступил назад, но большинство, конечно же, осталось на месте. Ничего другого он и не ожидал.

\- Финн, - кивнул Торин парню и тот медленно, словно во сне, вытащил из ножен у пояса, длинный кинжал.

Фили выпрямился и, стараясь не дрожать от страха, широко и зло улыбнулся Торину.

\- Убиваем чужими руками, да? А ведь это тоже человеческая черта. В нас много от них, как бы ты не старался этого отрицать.

\- Это в тебе много от них, - поправил его Торин, посмотрел на бледного, напряженного Финна, и вдруг пожал плечами:

\- Что же, никто не сможет сказать, что я бежал от схватки, - он отобрал у Финна нож, засучил рукава и одним движением вспорол на предплечье кожу. – Поохотимся. Только ты и я.

Он бросился на Фили так быстро, что тот даже не успел уловить движение. Торин всегда был самым стремительным из стаи и самым сильным, и ничто не спасло бы Фили, если бы в этот миг откуда-то сверху не послышался выстрел. Пуля вошла Торину в плечо и тот, закричав, повалился на пол прямо у ног Фили. Тот, изумленно моргая, невольно сделал шаг назад и, вскинув голову, попытался отыскать глазами стрелявшего, но это было бессмысленно.

Выстрелы послышались снова – кажется, уже несколько, а значит, стрелок был не один, и вокруг воцарился хаос. Некоторые из лугару бросились к дверям, кто-то, к окнам, но были и такие, кто, выхватив оружие, попробовал отстреливаться и даже удачно, сверху, пробив стеклянную крышу, упало тело.

\- Охотники! – раздался вопль, и выстрелы загремели чаще.

Фили как в тумане стоял и смотрел, как корчится у его ног Торин, как волки, отталкивая друг друга, пытаются прорваться к дверям, где их, конечно, уже ждут. Словно отвечая на его мысли с той стороны послышался крик и стая волной отхлынула назад. Фили же, опасаясь, что их с Торином просто затопчут, ухватил стонущего дядю за шиворот и оттащил за ближайший лежащий на боку столик. Хоть какое-то укрытие.

\- Серебро!

Стая стонала, кажется, как одно целое и в этом звуке был только страх и отчаяние, и ни капли надежды. Их обложили, как зверей и теперь будут методично отстреливать. Хотя, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Да, несколько лугару лежали на полу мертвые или раненные, но основная часть успела рассредоточиться. Они попрятались за столиками, за стойкой – Фили даже удивился, как много, оказывается, мест есть в клубе, где можно найти укрытие. Вот только выбраться… А впрочем…

\- Фили!

Громкий крик, сбивая его мысли, послышался откуда-то сверху и Фили запрокинул голову, и увидел Кили. С винтовкой в руках тот сидел на крыше, а через миг перед Фили, раскрутившись в воздухе, упала веревка.

\- Хватайся! Я тебя вытащу!

Кили махал ему рукой и даже в этом хаосе Фили ощутил тепло, прилившее к сердцу. Но взяться за веревку он себе не позволил, хотя и хотелось. Это был бы самый легкий вариант – просто сбежать. Не этого ли он, в конце концов, всегда хотел? Избавиться от всего этого, от любого упоминания о том, кто он, остаться одному и… Нет! Он не может бросить на растерзание людям своих, пусть даже они хотели убить его. Да и хотели ли на самом деле? Фили покачал головой, улыбнулся Кили напоследок и, не обращая внимания на его крики, позвал:

\- Финн, Грегор!

Он надеялся, что они живы и не ошибся. Пригибаясь под почти непрерывным огнем, они быстро оказались рядом и уставились на Фили так, словно тот был их вожаком. На Торина не посмотрел ни один.

\- Что у нас с оружием?

\- Немного.

\- Ясно.

Фили немного подумал, прикинул расстояние до стойки и количество лугару. Должно получиться.

\- Ты, - он ткнул в Финна, - покажи тем, кто укрылся в баре, как делать коктейль Молотова. Бросать по моей команде. Ты, - он кивнул Грегору, - с теми, у кого еще есть оружие, отстреливайтесь, постарайтесь снять тех, кто сидит наверху и отступайте к стойке. Постарайтесь, чтобы вас не накрыло огнем.

\- Но в баре тупик! – попробовал возразить Финн.

\- Это ты так думаешь, - усмехнулся Фили.

Он старался выглядеть уверенно, но не представлял, что будет, если они вдруг откажутся ему повиноваться. Как их уговаривать? Рассказывать и что-то объяснять сейчас слишком долго. Но, к его огромному облегчению, парни не стали задавать лишних вопросов.

\- Вот это я и имел в виду, - вдруг послышался за спиной голос Торина и Фили, совсем про дядю позабывший, невольно вздрогнул. – Ты умеешь вести за собой, ты мог бы…

\- Мог бы что? – повернулся к нему Фили. – Посмотри, что творится, а ведь это лишь одна схватка. Ты хотел, чтобы нас уничтожили? Ты этого добился.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Торин. – Я хотел, чтобы мы жили.

Фили хотел было фыркнуть, но только вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Рану надо перевязать, - сказал он, вместо возражений и Торин улыбнулся:

\- Сначала надо отсюда выбраться.

\- Ты понял мой план?

Торин только глаза закатил и в этот миг стал так похож на себя прежнего, того, каким Фили помнил его, когда мальчишкой только вернулся в Румынию – доброго дядюшку, который обнимал его, пел на ночь колыбельные на непонятном языке, читал книжки. Все это было. Давно.

\- Нам пора, - сдавленно пробормотал Фили и закашлялся от мелкой пыли, повисшей в воздухе. – Они распыляют серебро?

\- Ничего, у Астрид есть антидот, - Торин рывком поднялся на ноги. – Главное сейчас выбраться.

\- Да.

Фили последовал его примеру и, не удержавшись, бросил последний взгляд наверх. Там, конечно, было пусто.

\- Он давно сбежал, - Торин застонал, хватаясь за плечо.

\- Не надо злорадствовать, - отозвался Фили и они, держась друг за друга, бросились к барной стойке.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 20.**

Уродливое здание вокзала громадой нависало над Фили, будто готовилось вот-вот его проглотить. Можно сказать, в какой-то степени так и было, и, вспоминая об этом, Фили то и дело мечтательно улыбался. Его настроение до такой степени контрастировало с окружающим серым днем, что прохожие удивленно косились на него, но Фили было плевать чье внимание и в каком количестве он привлекает. Больше можно было не бояться. Через несколько часов они с Кили покинут Бухарест и никогда сюда не вернутся.

 - Ты решил не прощаться?

 Улыбка слетела с лица Фили, словно сдутая ледяным ветром, он нахмурился и медленно повернулся. Не то чтобы он не ожидал такого, конечно. Просто, наверное, надеялся на чужое благоразумие. Зря, выходит.

 - Не делай такое лицо, неужели ты думал, что я отпущу тебя просто так?

 Астрид встала рядом, изящно стащила легкие перчатки, вынула из сумочки пачку сигарет и, щелкнув зажигалкой, прикурила. В воздухе мгновенно поплыл терпкий дым и стоящий неподалеку мужчина недовольно поморщился. На Астрид его гримаса не произвела никакого впечатление.

 - Двадцать лет не курила, - с наслаждением затягиваясь, сказала она.

\- Что тебе нужно? – вздохнув, спросил Фили.

 На самом деле, уходя с Кили от горящего клуба, оставляя стаю, он вовсе не думал, что полностью избавится от внимания лугару, но рассчитывал, что после того, как спас всех от верной смерти, ему хотя бы дадут небольшую фору, позволят покинуть город без особых проблем. Выходит, ошибся. Выходит, волки просто так не оставят его в покое. И что же она сделает? И почему вообще прислали ее? Подумали, что Астрид сумеет уговорить его вернуться? Или она должно сделать что-то другое?

\- Я просто хотела попрощаться, - прервав сумбурный поток его мыслей, сказала волчица и опять глубоко затянулась.

\- И ты не боишься? – неверяще хмыкнув, спросил Фили.

\- Кого? – удивилась Астрид. – Между прочим, все закончилось. Или ты не заметил? Охотники еще очень долго к нам не сунутся, стая пострадала несильно, к тому же на днях родилось несколько щенков.

Она назвала Фили несколько незнакомых имен и он так и не понял, были ли то родители или дети.

\- А…

Он открыл было рот, но Астрид его опередила.

\- А Торин не вернулся.

В полыхающем аду, в который превратился клуб, где то и дело взрывались, добавляя силы огню, бутылки, было  легко заблудиться, но Фили не верил, что подобное может случиться с его дядей. Даже когда, вытолкнув последнего лугару из секретного хода, обернулся и увидел за собой только подбирающиеся все ближе языки пламени. Ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть. В конце концов, это именно он вспомнил про этот лаз – старый, если не сказать древний. Люди, владевшие таверной, что была на месте клуба раньше, явно использовали его для контрабанды алкоголя. Лугару же стали пользоваться им, если нужно было быстро скрыться от преследования. За долгие годы проход кое-где обвалился и пролезть через него можно было лишь  волчьем обличье, что вполне всех устраивало. Почему Торин не вспомнил о нем первым, для Фили было загадкой. Поняв, что проигрывает, решил похоронить всю стаю? Фили не хотел верить в это, пусть даже в ту ночь Торин вел себя не совсем адекватно. Его так поразило появление Охотников? Тоже вряд ли, ведь практически каждый лугару хотя бы раз сталкивался с ними, а уж вожак-то точно не раз.

\- Думаешь… - начал было Фили и замолчал, не зная, что сказать.

\- Я не знаю, - без слов поняла его Астрид и затянулась так, что сигарета прогорела почти до фильтра. – Он правда верил, что ты сумеешь повести за собой стаю, - сказала она, криво усмехаясь, - и видишь, так ведь и вышло.

\- Хочешь сказать, он это предвидел? – фыркнул Фили.

\- Это же Торин, - пожала плечами Астрид.

Несколько мгновений оба молчали, но потом любопытство все же пересилило и Фили не выдержал:

\- Кто же стал вожаком?

\- Я, - просто ответила Астрид и улыбнулась в ответ на удивление, проступившее на лице племянника. – Кстати, кое-кто хотел даже поставить тебя, наградить за спасение стаи, но потом решили, что это будет уже слишком.

\- Да я бы и отказался, - покачал головой Фили и, не удержавшись, фыркнул. – Ну ничего себе!

\- Думаю, я справлюсь, - спокойно сказала Астрид.

Фили пару мгновений смотрел на нее, словно не узнавая, отмечал новые, уверенные движения, высоко понятую голову, внимательный, полный достоинства взгляд, а потом кивнул:

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но что если Торин возвратится?

\- В таком случае, ему придется смириться с изменениями, - пожала плечами Астрид и выбросила сигарету. – В конце концов, он ведь хотел перемен, не так ли? Ну вот, они и случились.

\- Думаю, он имел в виду не совсем это, - усмехнулся Фили.

\- Согласна, - улыбнулась в ответ Астрид. – Но, так или иначе, ему придется смириться. Или нет.

В глазах ее мелькнул знакомый Фили желтоватый отблеск и он подумал, что если Торин и вправду отыщется и рискнет вернуть себе власть в стае, ему придется столкнуться с большими неожиданностями. Судя по всему, Астрид поддерживает большинство лугару, так что Торин окажется весьма удивлен. Хотя, для начала он должен вернуться.

Фили не любил возвращаться к случившемуся в клубе, но забыть, вытравить все из памяти не получалось. Слишком близко была смерть, слишком велик был риск остаться там навсегда, превратиться в угли и пепел, как и случилось с некоторыми из лугару. Он до сих пор, кажется, ощущал, как от кашля раздирает горло, как болят ноздри от воздуха, пропитанного мелкой серебряной пылью, и по ночам часто просыпался в ужасе, ожидая найти себя придавленным тяжелой балкой.

Им так и не удалось выяснить, как охотники вычислили клуб, да, наверное, никто и не пытался особо. Стая предпочла зализывать раны, предпочтя не вспоминать о потерях. Даже о том, что где-то там остался их вожак.

\- Я скоро должна получиться страховку, - сказала Астрид и Фили кивнул.

Вот и все. Она станет жить дальше.

\- Клуб будешь восстанавливать? – нехотя спросил он.

\- Думаю, да, - ответила Астрид. – Уже поговорила кое с кем. На следующей неделе начнем разгребать завалы.

\- Там будет много интересного для полиции, не боишься?

\- Начальник полиции один из нас, - легко отозвалась Астрид. – Разве ты не помнишь? А впрочем, да, ты был слишком занят своим шоколадом.

Фили знал, что она не хотела его уколоть, но мимо воли ощутил глухое раздражение. Что она вообще тут делает? Скоро должен прийти с билетами Кили и ему не хотелось бы, чтобы он видел их вместе. Да и сам не очень-то хотел ее видеть. В конце концов, прошлое лучше всего как можно скорее оставлять позади. А она и лугару – прошлое.

\- Твой парень сидит в здании и пьет кофе, - словно прочтя его мысли, сказала Астрид. – Я специально попросила его дать нам возможность поговорить.

\- Ты видела Кили? – поразился Фили.

\- А что такого? – в ответ удивилась Астрид. – Я хочу в последний раз поговорить со своим племянником наедине, и если этого не понимаешь ты, то я рада, что понимает твой парень.

\- Мой парень, - медленно повторил Фили, смакуя слова, и невольно улыбнулся, и поймал серьезный взгляд Астрид.

\- Ты улыбаешься так, как я еще никогда не видела, - сказала она. – Ты влюблен и это хорошо.

\- Вот только не спрашивай, надолго ли, - слегка скривил губы Фили.

\- И не собиралась, - покачала головой Астрид. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что если он тебя боится, то это ненадолго. И помолчи, пожалуйста, я вовсе не хочу ссориться.

Фили послушно умолк и Астрид, улыбнувшись ему, снова полезла в сумочку. Фили ожидал, что она вытащит очередную сигарету, но к его удивлению, она достала кипу каких-то листков и туго свернутые банкноты.

\- Держи.

\- Что это?

Фили взял протянутое, повертел в руках деньги.

\- Тут не очень много, - немного смутилась Астрид, - но на первое время хватит.

Фили кивнул, сунул деньги в карман и вгляделся в листки, ошеломленно заморгал и уставился на тетку. Астрид пожала плечами и слегка покраснела.

\- Вера собралась закрываться. Говорит, стала слишком стара для торговли. Наследников, тех, кто хотел бы этим заниматься, у нее нет, так что она охотно отдала мне все свои рецепты. Думаю, тебе пригодится.

Фили закивал, снова опустил голову, но не смог прочесть ни слова, перед глазами все расплывалось. Он опустил голову еще ниже, стараясь скрыть слезы, и вдруг ощутил на своих плечах руки Астрид. Преодолев его неловкое сопротивление, она прижала Фили к себе и поцеловала в макушку.

\- Все будет хорошо, милый.

\- У меня и так все хорошо, - пробурчал Фили.

\- Значит, станет еще лучше.

Астрид рассмеялась и выпустила его из объятий. Фили еще раз взглянул на растрепанные листы, аккуратно свернул их в трубку и сунул во внутренний карман. Дорога будет долгой, так что у него найдется время с ними разобраться.

\- Куда едете? – спросила Астрид и засмеялась, когда Фили настороженно взглянул на нее. – Не переживай так, я не выпытываю. Просто любопытно.

\- Я открытку тебе пришлю, когда устроимся, - проговорил Фили.

\- Буду ждать, - кивнул Астрид и поцеловала его в щеку, отстранилась и пристально взглянула в глаза. – Если что-то пойдет не так, ты всегда можешь вернуться. Ты же понимаешь это?

Фили только хмыкнул.

\- Ты можешь вернуться, - настойчиво повторила Астрид. – Я бы сказала, что ты можешь и не уезжать, но ты не поверишь.

\- Я хочу уехать, - покачал головой Фили. – В этом городе слишком много воспоминаний за каждым углом.

\- Может, ты и прав, - помолчав, признала Астрид. – Нам всем не помешает начать новую жизнь. Но если что…

\- Я понял, - перебил ее Фили.

Сказать друг другу им больше было нечего, но молчание не стало неловким, наоборот, еще никогда Фили не было настолько уютно молчать с Астрид.

\- Что же, - та первой нарушила тишину, - мне пора. Думаю, твой парень уже весь извелся. Иди, утешь, скажи, что пока никуда не собираешься.

Фили только глаза закатил в ответ на это «пока», но говорить ничего не стал. В конце концов, Астрид имеет право волноваться. Она ведь не знает Кили так, как знает он.

\- Спасибо тебе за все.

Астрид улыбнулась, быстро поцеловала его в щеку, и зашагала прочь от вокзала. Только теперь Фили понял, почему не услышал ее приближения, на волчице не было ее обычных высоких каблуков. Да, все меняется. Главное, чтобы к лучшему.

Фили взглянул на серое небо, через плотные облака не пробивался ни единый лучик солнца, поежился и поддернул молнию на куртке. Действительно, пора к Кили. Не помешает выпить чего-нибудь согревающего на дорожку.

\- Поговорили?

Кили старательно скрывал тревогу, улыбался, но Фили видел, как настороженно блестят его глаза, как он, чуть сильнее обычного, стискивает губы. Странно даже, как много он успел узнать о нем за эти несколько дней, что они провели в гостинице, приходя в себя. Конечно, надо было уехать сразу же, но Фили не мог, пришлось лечиться не только от последствий удара серебряным ножом, но и от серебряной пыли, которую Охотники распылили в клубе. Первые несколько часов, когда он буквально выкашливал легкие, были самыми тяжелыми и Кили не отходил от него ни на шаг. Не собрал вещи и не сбежал. Фили почти не мог говорить, дышал так, что пугал самого себя, не то что непривычного к подобному человека.

\- Поговорили, - кивнул он, подзывая официантку. – Можно мне чаю, пожалуйста.

\- И что?

Кили так вцепился в свою чашку, что та едва не треснула. Фили просто не мог мучить его дальше.

\- Ничего, - пожал он плечами. – Астрид теперь вожак стаи.

Кили, кажется, на миг забыл о своих переживаниях, широко раскрыл глаза:

\- А разве такое бывает?

\- Ну ведут же волчьи стаи волчицы, - пожал плечами Фили и отхлебнул из чашки горячую жидкость, довольно прикрыл глаза. – Астрид справится.

\- А…

\- Я пообещал ей прислать открытку, когда мы устроимся, - сказал Фили. – Ее это устроило.

Кили восторженно заулыбался, мгновенно расслабляясь, откинулся на спинку стула, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу и полез во внутренний карман куртки.

\- Я купил билеты в Париж.

\- Франция? – чуть удивился Фили.

\- Ты не хочешь? Просто…

\- Наоборот, очень хочу!

\- Отлично, - снова улыбнулся Кили. – Я знаю там небольшую гостиницу. Тебе там точно должно понравиться.

\- Я в этом уверен, - кивнул Фили, прихлебывая чай. – Когда выезжаем?

\- Через три часа.

\- Еще куча времени.

Он довольно вздохнул, прикинул, не стоит ли чего-нибудь съесть, но пока не хотелось.

\- И все-таки я не  понимаю, как Охотники нас нашли, - пробормотал Фили себе под нос, разглядывая гору аппетитных сэндвичей на витрине. – С огурцом или с сыром?

\- Что? – удивился Кили.

\- С огурцом или с сыром, спрашиваю?

\- А зачем себя ограничивать?

\- Действительно.

Через пару минут на столе горкой высились выбранные Фили сэндвичи, и дымилась еще одна чашка крепкого чая. Еда, как для привокзального кафе, была на удивление приличной.

\- Так значит, твои сородичи так ничего и не смогли выяснить? – спросил Кили, откусывая большой кусок от сэндвича с сыром.

\- Я так понял, они настолько рады, что все закончилось, что не собираются копаться в этом, - пожал плечами Фили.

На мгновение он замер, вспоминая, как выбравшись из прохода, он с остальными обратившимися лугару напал на все еще обстреливавших клуб Охотников. Кому-то – немногим – удалось сбежать, но большинство остались там и тем, кто отделался разорванной глоткой, можно было считать, еще повезло. Отступать было некуда и несколько человек оказались в огне. Фили думал, что очень долго не забудет их воплей и запаха жареного, мгновенно распространившегося  воздухе. Он не мог есть пару дней, а потом воспоминания поблекли. Наверное, помогло отравление серебром. Сейчас воспоминания уже совершенно не мешали наслаждаться едой, так что Фили, проглотив сэндвич, тут же потянулся за следующим.

\- Странно, что никто не расспрашивал меня, - пробормотал с набитым ртом Кили. – Я даже был уверен, что ты сам…

\- Я верю тебе, - перебил его Фили, - ты же знаешь.

\- Вот так безоглядно? – нахмурился Кили и вздохнул, когда Фили, улыбнувшись, кивнул. – Тогда мне надо постараться соответствовать.

Фили фыркнул и снова занялся едой. Кили – хороший парень, и Фили не хотел его расстраивать недоверием, не хотел рассказывать, что первым же делом, после того как встал на ноги, позвонил аптекарю. К счастью, тот сразу его вспомнил, а может, подействовало обещание явиться лично и напомнить, и взахлеб принялся рассказывать, как Кили вернулся к нему, потребовал серебряные пули, оружие и чуть ли не силой выпытал, где лугару могут держать пленника. Так что то, что он явился к клубу вместе с охотниками, было лишь совпадением.

\- Чем займемся в Париже? – спросил Кили, когда они оба, наконец, насытились.

\- Даже не знаю, - пожал плечами Фили, заложил руки за голову и от души потянулся. – Погуляем, посмотрим город, просто поживем.

\- А потом?

\- А вот на потом у меня есть план.

Фили достал из-за пазухи тетрадные листы и положил их на стол, аккуратно разгладил, наслаждаясь ощущением исписанной бумаги под руками. Долгие годы Вера собирала и придумывала эти рецепты. Фили знал, что она научила его хорошо, если одной десятой от того, что хранится в этих записях, а значит впереди непочатый край работы, и от этого ему было очень хорошо. Он почти осязал аромат разогретого шоколада, орехов и ванили, видел, как блестящими каплями застывает карамель. Астрид не могла сделать ему лучшего подарка на прощание и он даже не хотел думать, сколько, на самом деле, она заплатила за такое сокровище.

\- Я не уверен, что это будет Париж, - сказал он, поднимая глаза на Кили и продолжая поглаживать листки. – Мне слегка поднадоели большие города.

\- Всегда мечтал пожить в деревне, - отозвался Кили, улыбнулся, и подался вперед, чтобы его поцеловать.

 


	22. Эпилог

Дождь негромко, уютно шуршал по крыше, нагоняя сон. Откуда-то с востока слышались негромкие раскаты грома и, наверное, ближе к утру, гроза накроет городок, зальет улицы потоками воды, так что придется обувать сапоги до колен, чтобы дойти хотя бы до булочной, испугает сверканием молний, заставив все живое попрятаться. А может, и нет. Может, она пройдет стороной и утром выйдет мягкое, как всегда бывает здесь весной, солнце, осветит умытые нежные листья, и…

\- Ну и где ты снова витаешь?   
\- М?

Фили невольно вздрогнул, услышав веселый голос, но ничего не успел ответить, как на него сверху свалились вос… нет-нет, несколько десятков килограммов. Кили терпеть не мог упоминаний о своем весе (особенно, в последние несколько недель, когда Фили придумал эти новые конфеты с миндалем) и ужасно завидовал Фили, который мог есть что угодно и в каких угодно количествах, и вечно на него ворчал. Но что ж поделать, если превращение требует много энергии. Среди лугару толстых просто нет.

\- Тяжело? – нахмурился Кили, увидев гримаску на лице Фили, и попробовал отодвинуться, но тот не дал. Во-первых, он лугару, а они славятся своей выносливостью, а во-вторых, Фили скорее бы отрезал себе язык, чем сказал что-то такое. К тому же, лично его все устраивало, у Кили хоть кости перестали торчать из самых неожиданных мест. А лишняя пара килограммов… ерунда, сбросит.   
\- Вовсе нет, - шепнул он, крепче прижимая к себе Кили, и слегка дунул ему в ухо, отчего тот захихикал и задергался, опять пытаясь освободиться. Конечно же, не получилось, зато ерзание привело к другому, пожалуй, вполне ожидаемому, результату.  
\- Что такое? – снова шепнул Фили, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки Кили, и подался бедрами вверх, довольно услышав мгновенно сбившееся дыхание.  
\- В-все в…

Договорить Кили не смог, застонал, запрокидывая голову, кусая губы, отчего стал выглядеть очень решительно и мило, и потянулся к Фили.

Гроза, кажется, приняла решение, и раскаты ее слышались все ближе, а значит, завтра утром можно будет не вставать и не отпирать лавку раньше обеда, пока солнце хоть немного не просушит улочки. А может, и весь день, если…

\- Ну хватит думать уже.

Совсем не сонный, хотя еще мгновение назад Кили, кажется, дремал, разморенный ласками, голос раздался над ухом Фили и тот, лениво повернул голову, встретился взглядом с Кили и невольно заулыбался. Встрепанный, с зацелованными губами, с пятнами засосов на шее и груди, Кили был так хорош, что Фили немедленно захотелось повторить все, что он с ним делал несколько мгновений назад. И он решил, что повторит, раз уж завтра все равно можно будет спать целый день. Целый день! А что если уговорить Кили тоже устроить себе выходной? Конечно, он терпеть не может делать перерывы, когда работает над очередным романом, но уже один-то день. И его можно будет провести в постели.

\- Снова придумываешь свои рецепты? – спросил Кили, приподнимаясь на локте.   
\- С чего ты так решил? – улыбнулся Фили, погладил его по боку, наслаждаясь (ну нравилось ему трогать Кили, пусть даже тот иногда и смущался, стесняясь слегка округлившейся талии, и потому фыркал, выпуская колючки, словно ежик, и ругал Фили за то, что тот делает конфеты такими вкусными).  
\- Потому, что у тебя такое выражение лица бывает, только когда ты что-то придумываешь.  
\- А вот и нет, - засмеялся Фили и потянул Кили за руку, уложил к себе на плечо и укутал одеялом. Надо было окно закрыть, Кили часто мерзнет, особенно в сырую погоду, хоть и никогда не признается, да вставать лень. – Я подумал, что было бы здорово подольше поваляться завтра в постели. Дождь, гроза, вряд ли будет много посетителей, можно сделать небольшой перерыв.  
\- Ну да, – отозвался Кили и Фили с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох. 

Ну да. Вот именно такого ответа он и ожидал. Что же, пусть так, ничего больше говорить он не собирался. Они ведь оба, уже давно, поняли, как важна для каждого его работа. Что толку снова ссориться по этому поводу. Просто, чутье лугару подсказывало, что гроза продлится весь день, а значит Кили будет то и дело вздрагивать от раскатов грома, ругаться, что молнии не дают ему работать и вообще, сбивают с мысли, а к вечеру, испортив кучу бумаги (и чего ему, кстати, не рисуется на планшете? Надо спросить), придет в ужасное расположение духа и заработает головную боль. Они ведь это уже сто раз проходили и оба знали, что вот как Фили – и попробуй объясни почему! – никак не работается в осеннее и зимнее равноденствие, так Кили не рисуется в грозу. И все равно ведь оба пытались.

\- …потом.

Фили вынырнул из своих мыслей и замер, поняв, что за раздумьями пропустил все, что говорил ему Кили.

\- Э…

Да, это было очень глубокомысленно, но ничего другого он из себя выдавить не смог.

\- Ты меня не слушал, - тут же все понял Кили, вывернулся из его объятий и, оседлав бедра Фили, навис сверху. – И как это называется, м?  
\- Не знаю, - улыбаясь, шепнул Фили. – Расстройство?  
\- Но почему? Я же сказал, что согласен, – удивился Кили и двинул бедрами, вырвав у Фили стон. – Что такое?  
\- Да вот… 

Зачем говорить, если можно показать?

Фили слегка потянул на себя Кили, совсем немного, чтобы поднявшийся член уперся между раздвинутых ягодиц и, невольно задержав дыхание, толкнулся внутрь, в еще не закрывшийся после их последнего раза зад. Ему самому, наверное, хватило бы и руки, ощущения крепкого ствола, прижатого к его собственному, текущей смазки, ее горьковато-терпкого аромата, но Кили больше всего любил, когда его берут, и Фили никогда ему не отказывал. Скользко, горячо, очень нежно, а звуки, которые издавал Кили, могли бы свести с ума любого. То, как он выгибался, принимая в себя все глубже, словно с и последнего занятия любовью прошло не каких-то полчаса, а пару лет, как двигал бедрами, все резче, хотя торопиться им было некуда, как стонал, как кусал и без того истерзанные губы – Фили не мог им налюбоваться, и знал, что еще немного и он больше не сможет сдерживаться. Еще чуть-чуть и волк вырвется на свободу, как в тот самый их настоящий первый раз. 

Кили тогда даже на миг застыл под ним, окаменел, увидев, как глаза Фили из голубых стали желтыми, а толчки… Фили не мог себя контролировать, изо всех сил, так что самому было больно, вбивался в нежное тело, думал, что вот-вот порвет Кили, но остановиться не мог, не мог сдержаться. Он слышал крики, чувствовал, как Кили царапает ему спину (просит остановиться, что же еще), и продолжал двигаться, потому что отпустить, выпустить из своей хватки желанное тело было невозможно. Он тогда сбежал, едва кончив, и появился дома вечером, когда проголодался, схлопотал по лицу полотенцем от разгневанного Кили, который так и не понял, что произошло и покорно ел приготовленную им, подгоревшую с одного бока, яичницу. Больше Фили не сбегал, а Кили не готовил.

Потом Фили привык. В постели с Кили лугару, обычно смирный, часто брал верх над человеческим сознанием и… И, черт побери, это было прекрасно! Мог ли Фили подумать, что когда-нибудь встретит того, кто не просто не испугается его двойной сущности, но кого она будет возбуждать. Он иногда терялся в удовольствии, в себе, слабо контролировал, что именно делает его тело, а когда приходил в себя, обнаруживал, что Кили нежно гладит его по волосам, за ушами, будто кота или… Ну волка, что уж. Правда, Фили был уверен, что ни разу не обращался в процессе. Почти уверен.

Кили над ним задрожал и всхлипнул, сжимаясь, но было еще слишком рано, очень рано, Фили не был готов отпустить его так быстро. Рывком перевернув Кили на спину и не обращая внимания на удивленный и недовольный стон, он подхватил его под колени, сложил почти пополам и толкнулся внутрь резко, одним ударом входя сразу до конца. Кили застонал, заскреб пальцами по простыням, еще сильнее комкая их, попробовал приподнять бедра, но Фили был сильнее. Сейчас Кили было не за чем двигаться, он все собирался сделать сам и тот, кажется, понял и замер, только все облизывал яркие, распухшие губы, отчего у Фили что-то вздрагивало и поджималось внутри. 

Гроза гремела все ближе, кажется, уже над самым их домом, а может это бухала в ушах кровь, Фили не знал, не знал и его волк. Они оба словно ухнули в омут, из которого невозможно выбраться. В омут темных, почти безумных глаз, черных волос, в которых, как в водорослях путаются пальцы, беззвучного шепота, от которого, хоть не разобрать ни слова, сладкими судорогами начинало сводить низ живота. Рано! Фили хотелось еще, еще дольше, но тело уже едва слушалось, готовое вот-вот сорваться, так что он задвигался сильнее, беспощадно врываясь в раскрытое, покорное тело, и не слышал больше ни звука, только собственный безумный хрип. А вокруг все качалось, плыло, будто танцуя под бешеный бой барабанов, и Фили, сделав еще несколько толчков, подчинился этому ритму, позволил ему унести себя, лавой растечься в жилах.

\- Пожалуй, теперь я буду просто вынужден провести весь день в постели.

Тихий шепот после окутавшей мир ватной тишины был как благословение. Фили неопределенно хмыкнул, приподнимаясь на локтях, фыркнул, пытаясь избавиться от облепивших лицо волос, и тут же напрягся, вздрогнул и принюхался. Вроде, все в порядке, в воздухе пахнет только сыростью и сладким послевкусием удовольствие, никакого металлического привкуса. Тогда что?

\- Хочу повторения, - сонно проговорил Кили, переворачиваясь на живот, и у Фили отлегло от сердца. – А тебе уже давно пора перестать беспокоиться. Твой волк очень вежливый и нежный.

Фили вспомнил жесткие толчки, от которых, казалось, нутро должно вывернуться наизнанку и недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Да-да, - подтвердил Кили, зевая, и улыбнулся, сверкая глазами сквозь завесу темных волос. – Ты же знаешь, что…  
\- Знаю, - перебил его Фили. – А ты…  
\- И я.  
\- Как приятно обходиться без слов.  
\- Ага.

Рассмеявшись, Фили улегся удобнее. По телу расплывалась истома, все сильнее хотелось спать, и он прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе потихонечку уплывать. Гроза, кажется, закончилась, капли больше не барабанили по крыше и волк подсказывал, что вот-вот начнется рассвет. Ничего, впереди у них целый день отдыха. Можно выспаться, а потом сварить кофе, а к нему в холодильнике еще остался марципан. Фили довольно заулыбался, вздохнул и повернулся к уже во всю сопящему Кили, погладил его по спине, с удовольствием задержавшись на ягодицах. Что бы тот не говорил, как бы себя не ругал, но Фили считал, что с годами Кили стал выглядеть только лучше и пользовался любой возможностью это ему доказать. 

С годами. Иногда было трудно поверить, что прошло уже так много времени. Восемь лет! И позади сложности, которые так часто казались непреодолимыми, что больше всего хотелось сдаться. Новый городок в котором на них долго косились и считали чужаками, а что поделать, бельгийская глубинка. Их шоколадная лавка, в которую Кили, не слушая возражений, вложил почти все свои деньги, и рецепты, много рецептов, и конкуренты, одного из которых даже пришлось припугнуть лугару, и много еще чего. Творческий кризис Кили, из которого они выползали оба и с таким трудом, что теперь Фили чутко ловил все звоночки, чтобы не допустить ничего подобного. Отец Кили, который оказался ровно таким, каким запомнил его, в их последнюю встречу, сын. Покупка уютного дома, который оказалось сплошным удовольствием обставлять, пусть даже не обошлось без ссор. Письма Астрид, которая, ну кто бы мог подумать, держала свою стаю в ежовых рукавицах, а недавно решила остепениться и выбрала себе в пару лугару на пятнадцать лет младше. Фили был слегка шокирован, а Кили от души посмеялся. И еще, конечно, так и не объявившийся Торин, которого Фили в первые годы видел буквально везде, на каждой улице, в каждом городке, пока они не добрались сюда, где в сонном спокойствии мощеных булыжником улочек уж точно не было ничего, что могло бы привлечь дядю. 

Столько всего уже было! И сколько всего еще будет. Фили покрутился в постели, прижался к теплому боку Кили и довольно вздохнул. Скоро годовщина и, наверное, пора озадачиться подарком. Кили давно хотел поехать куда-нибудь на юг, погреться на солнышке, но у них все время возникали какие-то дела, так что не получалось. Но сейчас, лежа в уютной постели и слушая сонное дыхание любимого, Фили решил, что больше не позволит, чтобы им что-то помешало. Ничего, он закроет на пару недель лавку, а Кили отложит очередной роман и они отправятся куда-нибудь, где очень жарко и воздух дрожит и плывет над раскаленными улицами, где теплое ласковое море, такое синее и такое прозрачное, что кажется хрустальным, и белый песок. Именно это им и нужно. И он начнет подыскивать варианты уже… послезавтра. Да, это будет просто прекрасный сюрприз. Для Кили. Для того, ради кого ему ничего не жалко.


End file.
